Harry Potter: Professeur
by Archange Dechu
Summary: Voila la suite de HP: chevalier! Harry maintenant chevalier revient à Poudlard pour assurer les cours de DCFM avec son frère R&R SVP.'tite note: Mon word est en anglais donc vous facher pas pour les fotte d'aurttaugraffe.FIC FINIE YES!
1. Retour à Poudlard

****

Retour à Poudlard.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant de soulagement, deux heure à affronter Dumbledore et à supporter la complicité existante entre son frère et Rogue, un cauchemar ! Il pesta contre son frère qui c'était bien gardé de lui dire que Dumbledore les attendraient à la sortie de la cheminée, et qui l'avait laisser se débrouiller tout seul pendant un bon moment.

################flash-back################

Harry venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée du bureau du directeur, et ce sous le regard intrigué du dit directeur et de ses deux plus proches collaborateurs. Au début il avait marmonner un vague bonjour avant d'enlever la suie qui le recouvrait d'un mouvement de main, il c'était ensuite tenu à coté de la cheminée, attendant l'arrivée de son frère, qui ne venait pas.

Rogue avait fini par perdre patience :

« A moins que le voyage vous ai affecter le cerveau, pour peu que vous en ayez un, nous apprécierions de savoir qui vient de débarquer. »

Le survivant c'était retenu de ne pas l'envoyer valser contre un mur, histoire de lui apprendre les bonnes manières, mais fort heureusement l'arrivé de Fumsek l'avait détourné de ses envies macabres. L'oiseau, qui revenait sans doute de porter une lettre, c'était dirigé immédiatement vers lui et c'était posé avec grâce sur son épaule avant de commencé à chanter. Harry avait sourit, bien évidemment le phénix le reconnaissait, ce qui n'était heureusement pas le cas des trois sorciers assis dans le bureau. Maudissant intérieurement son frère de le mettre dans cette situation il c'était présent :

« Je suis le chevalier d'or Orion Black, il m'a sembler que c'était évident mais j'avais oublier que les serpentard n'était doués que pour le sarcasme et pas pour la réflexion. »

Etonnamment Rogue se mit à rire et dit :

« Vous, vous êtes un ancien élève de Ben ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et hocha la tête, Rogue se leva et lui serra la main en disant :

« Ravi de voir que vous avez du répondant, c'est trop rare de nos jours. »

Le survivant cacha son étonnement, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Rogue ainsi, et ca ne correspondait absolument pas à l'homme méchant et renfermé qu'il avait supporter pendant 5 ans. Il sourit à son ancien professeur et inclina la tête en remerciement.

Dumbledore, qui avait suivit la petite scène avec amusement, l'invita alors à s'asseoir et dit :

« Je suis ravi que le conseil vous ai envoyé, mais…. »

Il en put en dire plus, Harry l'avait coup :

« Mais j'ai l'air trop jeune pour enseigner. »

Dumbledore hésita une seconde et répondit :

« Oui j'avoue. »

Harry prit une voix froide pour répondre :

« Professeur Dumbledore, il me semblait avoir été clair en me présentant, je suis chevalier, mon âge n'a rien à voir avec ma puissance, et mon statut de chevalier impressionnera suffisamment les élèves pour que je n'ai pas à faire la police. De plus il me semble que la moindre des politesses serait d'attendre de me voir à l'œuvre avant de juger. »

McGonagall prit un air outré, tandis que Rogue souriait de toutes ses dents, apparemment ravi que quelqu'un n'ai pas peur de répondre ainsi à Dumbledore. Il aimait beaucoup l'homme et lui devait encore plus, mais son coté « tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil » l'énervait au plus haut point, sans compter ses idées farfelues sur les bonbons moldus ou les farces des élèves.

Dumbledore eut le bon goût de paraître gêner, et répondit :

« Vous avez parfaitement raison chevalier, je vous prie de m'excuser, comprenez seulement qu'en tant que directeur je m'inquiète quelque peu. »

Harry eut un rire sans joie et répondit :

« Vous auriez mieux fait de vous inquiéter l'année dernière, je crois savoir que la « grande inquisitrice » n'était pas vraiment le professeur rêver. – son ton ce fit plus chaud et il continua – Mais je comprends parfaitement vos réticences, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis encore ici, le conseil nous a laisser toute liberté pour juger si oui ou non nous devions vous aidez. »

Dumbledore tiqua :

« Nous ? »

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel tout en se promettant de tuer son frère dès qu'il apparaîtrais, il s'expliqua :

« Nous sommes deux, mon frère devrais me rejoindre sous peu. »

D'une voix impatiente, Rogue demanda :

« Ben ? »

Harry hocha la tête et le professeur de potions continua :

« J'ignorais qu'il avait un frère. »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Si ca peut vous rassurez professeur, je l'ignorais tout autant avant mon sacre »

Dumbledore, qui regardait avec plaisir son professeur de potion avoir un comportement humain, intervint :

« Pourquoi n'est il pas venu en même temps que vous ? »

Cette fois, Harry leva réellement les yeux au ciel et répondit :

« Il a sans doute trouver très amusant de me laisser me débrouillé seul. »

Rogue eut un petit rire à cette déclaration et Dumbledore sourit, Harry detecta une pointe de soulagement dans l'attitude du directeur, sans doute était-il content de voir qu'on ne lui avait pas envoyer des machines de guerre sans aucun humour, McGonagall quant à elle garda son air pincé habituel.

Ils restèrent tout les 4 silencieux, attendant l'arrivé du deuxième chevalier, puis Dumbledore demanda :

« Auriez-vous des nouvelles concernant Harry Potter ? »

Harry bénit son maître de lui avoir appris à garder un visage neutre et répondit d'une voix sure :

« Aucunes, vous pensez bien que nous vous aurions prévenus. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, à cet instant il n'était ni le « vieux fou », ni « le plus puissant sorcier de ce siècle » mais seulement un vieil homme qui semblait porter un poids trop lourd pour lui. Comme se parlant à lui-même il dit :

« Je n'aurais pas du me fier autant aux sorts de Privet Drive. Encore une erreur qui lui a porter préjudice. »

Rogue renifla d'un air méprisant :

« Ce garçon n'en fait qu'à sa tête Albus, vous le savez bien, il aura sans doute voulu jouer les héros une nouvelle fois. »

Harry se retint une nouvelle fois de ne pas incruster son ancien professeur dans le mur, mais il n'était pas dit qu'il laisserait Rogue baver sur lui sans intervenir, d'une voix froide il demanda :

« Savez-vous au moins par quoi il est passé professeur Rogue ? »

Rogue leva les yeux aux ciel, comme si la réponse était évidente :

« Bien sur, tout le monde le sait, le survivant, celui qui a sauver la pierre philosophale, celui qui a tué un basilic etc… Il adore jouer les héros ! »

Un masque impénétrable sur le visage, Harry répondit :

« Je ne parlais pas de cela professeur, je suppose que vous imaginé qu'il a eut une enfance digne d'un prince, durant laquelle ses moindres désirs étaient immédiatement satisfait. Et bien je vais vous faire une révélation, il a passer dix ans de sa vie à être traiter de monstre par sa seule famille, il a passer dix ans dans un placard sous un escalier alors que son cousin avait une chambre ET une salle de jeu, il a passer dix ans à être traiter aussi bien qu'un elfe de maison. Il ne vous ai jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il aurait préféré vivre avec ses parents plutôt que d'être le survivant ? »

Harry se calma au prix d'un gros effort de volonté puis lâcha :

« Si vous ignoriez tout cela alors vous auriez du vous renseigner avant d'échafauder de grande théorie qui vous donnais une pseudo-raison de le haïr. Et si vous le saviez alors il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce que vous êtes ! Que vous jouiez la comédie devant les élèves en rabaissant le survivant, c'est normal pour un espion et je pense que même lui l'avait compris, mais vous attaquez ainsi à ce gosse alors qu'il n'est même pas présent et qu'il n'y a personne pour rapporter tout cela à Tom c'est inacceptable ! »

Rogue avait perdu le peu de couleur qu'il avait, il connaissait suffisamment Ben pour voir quand un chevalier était hors de lui, et c'était précisément le cas, et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait affronter un chevalier, il préférait encore affronter une trentaine de mangemorts !

McGonagall les détournas tout deux de leur pensées en se tournant vers Harry et en demandant d'un ton suppliant :

« Nous nous inquiétons beaucoup pour lui, vous êtes certains de n'avoir aucune nouvelles ? »

Le chevalier eut un sourire chaleureux à l'égard de la vieille dame et répondit :

« Aucune hélas, mais je suis persuadé qu'il n'est pas en danger. Si Tom l'avait attrapé ou tué, nous en aurions tous entendu parler. »

McGonagall hocha péniblement la tête, Harry eut ressenti une vague de culpabilité face à la détresse évidente de son professeur, il renforça son sourire tentant de la rassuré en ayant l'air sur de lui. Dans le même temps il fit un petit mouvement de la main pour lancer un petit sort d'allégresse sur elle, la vieille dame se reprit. Dumbledore eut un sourire reconnaissant envers le chevalier, il l'avait vu lancer le sort et approuvait pleinement cette initiative.

Le vieil homme reprit alors son rôle de directeur et demanda :

« Comment comptez vous, vous répartir les classes ? »

Harry faillit avouer qu'il n'en savait rien, puis il sourit intérieurement, puisque son frère voulait qu'il se débrouille il en pariait les conséquence, d'un ton sur de lui il répondit :

« Nous avons prévu que je m'occupe des trois dernières années, mon frère s'occuperas des plus jeunes. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête :

« Très bien, mais vous n'aurez que deux années, il n'y a aucun élève en DCFM en septième année, conséquence directe de la présence du professeur Ombrage.

Ah ? Parfait, cela me laissera plus de temps pour surveiller le château. » 

Le directeur sourit :

« Je ne saurais vous dire à quel point je suis soulagé de vous savoir ici. »

Harry sourit à son tour et dit :

« Ce n'est rien, de plus je ne pense pas que notre présence soit nécessaire, si le survivant n'est pas ici, il y a peu de chance que Tom attaque, à moins qu'il ne pense que quelqu'un sache où il se trouve évidemment. »

Ce fut McGonagall qui répondit :

« Vous pensez qu'il ne reviendras pas pour l'année scolaire ? »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Je l'ignore, mais s'il ne c'est pas manifesté pendant toute les vacances il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'il revienne pour les cours. Si comme je l'espère il à trouver quelqu'un pour apprendre comment vaincre Tom, il ne va pas laisser tomber pour de simple cours, sans vouloir vous vexer. »

Les trois professeurs hochèrent la tête et Dumbledore dit :

« Oui, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il revienne, je ne pense pas qu'il en ai envie de toute façon il doit encore m'en vouloir. »

McGonagall tenta de réconforter le vieil homme :

« Voyons Albus, vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez le mieux pour lui.

Ce que je PENSAIS le mieux oui, mais c'était loin d'ETRE le mieux.

Harry tient beaucoup à vous, il vous pardonneras, il est juste un peu perdu c'est normal. »

Harry se retint d'intervenir, et observa Rogue qui semblait approuver pleinement les paroles de la directrice adjointe, même s'il trouvait toujours que c'était ce donner beaucoup de mal pour un élève, surtout pour celui-là.

Ben se décida enfin à apparaître et fut accueilli par une étreinte du maître des potions, cela sous le regard noir de son petit frère qui n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de familiarité. Dumbledore et McGonagall, quand à eux le saluèrent avec déférence, et Ben fut mit au courant des dispositions quand à la répartition des classes. Mentalement il envoya un « joli coup » à son frère, Dumbledore demanda ensuite à Rogue de les mener jusqu'à leur appartements, après qu'ils lui eut précisé qu'il partageraient la même chambre sans aucun problème. Durant le trajet à travers les couloirs familier du château, Harry sentit un sentiment nouveau poindre en lui, la jalousie, il était vert de jalousie devant la complicité qu'entretenais Rogue avec son frère, et si Ben ne lui avait pas préciser avant leur départ que c'était lui, Harry, qui comptait le plus pour lui, il aurait déjà étranglé le maître des potions.

Ils parvinrent finalement à leurs appartements, Ben fut un instant tenté de faire entrer Severus, mais la raideur de son frère, signe, évident pour lui, de sa colère, l'en empêcha. Il remercia Rogue et ils entrèrent tout les deux, dès que la porte fut refermée, Ben prit son petit frère dans ses bras et dit :

« Ne soit pas jaloux petit lion, je te l'ai dit et je te le répéterais autant de fois que nécessaire pour que ca rentre dans le morceau de bois qui te sert de tête : tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. »

Harry soupira de soulagement de sentir les bras de son frère autour de lui et dit :

« Je sais, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a empêcher de le tuer, mais je ne peut pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux devant toutes les expériences que vous avez en commun. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peut pas avoir autant de souvenir commun avec toi ? »

Il avait dit la dernière phrase avec une voix brisée, Ben le serra plus fort contre lui et dit :

« Je suis désolé Harry, je n'avais pas vu ca comme ca, la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est te promettre que tu passeras toujours avant Sev. »

Harry s'accrocha désespérément à son frère, il venait de comprendre que même si son frère le laissait se conduire comme un enfant, il n'en serrais plus jamais un, et jamais il n'aurait la même tranquillité à aller se blottir dans ses bras quand il avait fait un cauchemar. Il enviait les gens qui avaient eu cela, ces instants si précieux, où la candeur de l'enfance empêche d'avoir honte de réclamer attention, amour et protection, pour lui il était trop tard, malgré les paroles de Ben il avait un peu honte de se conduire ainsi, même s'il n'y renoncerait pour rien au monde. Rien que pour cette acceptation du fait de devoir le cajoler comme un enfant, rien que pour cela il aimait déjà son frère plus que tout.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Harry ne voulant pour rien au monde lâcher son frère, puis ils se séparèrent. Ben jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge en pieds située dans un coin et demanda :

« Tu veut dîner ici ou dans la grande salle avec les autres profs ? »

Harry soupira de résignation et répondit :

« Ca le ferrais pas de se démarquer d'eux, dès le premier jour. Et puis je suis censé ne rien connaître de Poudlard et le plafond de la grande salle est censé être un des enchantements les plus réussis du monde magique, Albus trouverait ca louche que je n'en profite pas. »

Ben sourit, il était fier que son élève pense avant tout à sa mission, même s'il devait passer un temps indéterminé, mais pour lui toujours trop long, à jouer la comédie. C'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour le dernier dîner sans les élèves, tous les professeurs, sauf Trelawney heureusement, étaient là et Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'en connaissait pas un certain nombre. Il sourit intérieurement, au moins pas besoin de faire attention avec eux, il perdit son sourire quand il vit Rogue leur faire de grands signes en désignant les places situés de part et d'autre de la sienne. Ben se retint de sourire, devinant sans peine ce que pensais son petit frère « comment voulez que je mange avec ce bâtard graisseux à coté de moi ? ». Harry voulu prendre place en bout de table, à coté de Rogue certes mais avec un accès direct à la sortie, mais Ben ne lui en laissa pas le temps, résultat Harry se retrouva entre Rogue et Dumbledore, les deux professeurs les plus à même de le percer à jour. Il se demanda un moment si Ben voulait réellement que son identité reste secrète, heureusement Rémus n'était pas là, c'était le seul qui aurait pu réellement le percer à jour, à cause de son odeur !

Contrairement aux sortilèges d'apparences, le physique de Harry n'était en rien une illusion, pour comparer c'était comme s'il avait prit du polynectar, son corps avait réellement changé, et même Dumbledore, qui était à même de voir au-delà des sortilèges d'apparence, ne pouvait rien voir dans ce cas, de même que l'œil magique de Maugrey.

Au début du repas, Harry se détendit rapidement, Dumbledore était un convive enjoué et incroyablement bavard, parlant des nouvelles inventions des jumeaux comme d'un nouveau sortilège, mais Harry comprit le jeu du vieil homme quand au détour d'une phrase il demanda avec nonchalance :

« Et dans quel maison étiez-vous ? »

Fort heureusement, Harry avait appris à ne pas répondre sans réfléchir, son hésitation fut imperceptible et d'une voix tout aussi calme et désintéressée que celle du directeur répondit :

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais été à Poudlard professeur ! »

Il lança un regard éloquent à Dumbledore pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien manquer de sa petite manœuvre, le vieil ne sembla absolument pas gêner et dit :

« Oh appelez moi Albus. Je croyais que vous aviez été élève ici, vous me rappelez quelqu'un mais j'ignore qui, que voulez-vous c'est l'âge je perd un peu la tête. »

Harry sourit et répondit :

« Allons Albus, n'allez pas à la pêche aux compliments, vous êtes encore un jeune homme. »

Ils rirent tout les deux, mais Harry resta sur ses gardes tout les reste du repas, évitant ainsi d'autre pièges du directeur. Le pire dans l'histoire, enfin pour Harry, c'est qu'il entendait les éclats de rire de Rogue et de son frère pendant que lui-même devait faire attention à tout ce qu'il disait.

C'est tendu que Harry quitta la grande salle, après avoir envoyé à son frère un petit message télépathique lui disant de rester avec son ami, Ben le remercia et lui promis de venir rapidement. Le jeune chevalier regagna donc leur appartement, et, après s'être dévêtu, se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant de soulagement.

################fin du flash-back#################

Ben était dans les appartements du maître des potions, à discuter de tout et rien avec son vieil ami. Au détour d'une phrase Rogue s'aventura sur un sujet glissant en disant :

« J'ai l'impression que ton frère ne m'aime pas. »

Ben hésita un moment sur la manière de répondre puis dit :

« C'est pas faux, Orion ne me connais que depuis le début de sa formation, et il n'a jamais pu être réellement un gosse. Tu connais la mentalité du cercle, il c'est un peu rattrapé avec moi, mais au même titre qu'un môme il est jaloux que je soit aussi proche de toi. »

Rogue eu un reniflement méprisant face à cette attitude puérile et ouvrit la bouche pour balancer un commentaire sarcastique mais Ben l'arrêta :

« Sev' je veut que les choses soient clair, j'adore mon petit frère et toute attaque de ta part contre lui, serait une attaque contre moi ! De plus tu n'es pas très bien placé pour te moquer de lui, quand tu était au cercle tu ne valais pas bien mieux, combien de fois es-tu venu dormir dans le lit de Tabris ? Et tu était plus vieux que lui ! »

Rogue resta silencieux un moment puis dit :

« Tu as raison, mais j'avoue être, moi aussi, un peu jaloux, j'ai bien vu comment tu le couvait du regard. »

Le chevalier sourit :

« Je te promet que ca ne sortira pas d'ici, tu imagine si les gens apprenait que Severus Rogue a des sentiments humains. Nous devrions faire face à une vague de crise cardiaques. »

Ils rirent tout les deux, et la conversation dériva sur des sujets moins importants, Ben quitta le directeur des serpentards, une demi-heure plus tard. Il regagna l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère, Harry lui sauta dessus dès qu'il entra dans la chambre, Ben l'attrapa au vol et le porta jusqu'au lit en disant :

« Le petit lion à besoin de câlins ? »

Harry hocha la tête d'un air enfantin et prit une voix de bébé pour répondre :

« Oui, câlins ! »

Le chevalier de platine sourit et s'exécuta, tenant son frère serrer contre lui un long moment. Puis il se détacha, engendrant un grognement mécontent de la part de son frère, mais il revint à ses cotés dès qu'il fut en caleçon. Comme pour un enfant, il ouvrit le lit et y déposa son frère avant de le border et se coucha finalement à ses cotés, Harry vint instantanément se blottir contre lui, finalement ce retour à Poudlard n'était pas aussi dur qu'il l'avait craint puisqu'il pouvait toujours dormir dans les bras de son grand frère.

Petite note à propos des RAR :

Je ne répondrais pas aux RAR du 14° chapitre de la première partie ici, je posterais plutôt un 15° chapitre dans ce but, mais pas tout de suite, vu que je suis un peu pris j'ai préféré prendre un peu d'avance pour cette fic et ainsi pouvoir commencée à la mettre en ligne plutôt que de répondre aux reviews j'espere que vous préferez ce choix.


	2. Première attaque

****

Première attaque.

Le lendemain matin, Harry savoura l'absence de son réveil habituel, à savoir un jet d'eau glacée s'il traînait trop. Au lieu de ca, il se blotti davantage contre son frère, qui dormait encore, il savoura un instant la chaleur que lui transmettait ce contact, après un moment il eut un grand sourire, tout à fait digne de Serpentard. Il se leva sans bruit, et se posta à la porte de la chambre, il avait une vue parfaite sur le lit et son occupant, souriant d'anticipation il leva la main et un jet d'eau glacée percuta le tas de couvertures qui marquaient l'endroit ou dormait son grand frère.

Ben sauta hors du lit en poussant un cri qui dut être entendu jusque dans les cachots, et regarda autour de lui pour identifier « l'ennemi », en voyant son frère plié de rire, il n'eut pas besoin de chercher plus loin.

Un sort de lévitation renforcé, une serviette chaude et quelques vêtements plus tard, Harry flottais derrière son frère dans les couloirs silencieux du château. Prévenant envers leurs collègues, Ben avait bâillonné son frère, l'empêchant ainsi de réveiller tout Poudlard.

Ils furent bientôt à l'extérieur, Ben normalement vêtu, et son petit frère en caleçon, et bâillonné flottant derrière lui. Le chevalier de platine se dirigea sans se presser vers le lac. Harry tentait de crier à travers son bâillon, mais seuls des gémissements étaient perceptibles. Une fois au bord du lac, Ben, d'un mouvement de main, envoya son frère au milieu de l'étendue d'eau plus que fraîche, et avec un grand sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main, lâcha son sort de lévitation, tout en retirant par magie le bâillon.

Malgré la distance il entendit le cri étouffé de son petit frère et le vit disparaître sou l'eau, pour le voir réapparaître quelques secondes après, surnageant difficilement. Ben le laissa un peu mariner dans le lac, vengeance oblige, puis le récupéra par magie et le ramena à l'appartement.

Ben s'assit sur un fauteuil, qui ne valait pas celui qui l'attendait au cercle, en face de la cheminée avec son frère, enveloppé dans une immense serviette chaude, sur les genoux. Harry grelottait, l'eau du lac était vraiment froide, et ajouté à cela une impression d'abandon, avec sa piètre maîtrise de la nage il n'aurait jamais pu regagner la rive, et cela l'avait anéanti. Non pas qu'il eut pensé que son frère veuille lui faire du mal, mais il ignorait qu'il ne savait pratiquement pas nager, les seuls fois où il l'avait vu dans l'eau c'était dans la piscine et il était facile de s'en sortir.

Ben avait bien vu que sa petite vengeance avait réellement secouée son frère, tout en le serrant contre lui il demanda d'une voix inquiète:

« Que t'arrive-t-il petit lion ? »

Harry se roula en boule dans ses bras, il ce sentait tellement mal, dans quelques heures ses amis arriverait et il ne pourrais même pas leur dire qui il était, tout cela à cause de Tom, en plus de ca il y avait toutes les autres personnes qui s'inquiétaient pour lui, Mr et Mme Weasley, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Rémus. Oui Rémus, Remus qui avait déjà perdu Sirius et qui devait également le croire perdu à jamais. Et ce n'était pas tout, la prophétie, le souvenir de ses épreuves, la mort des Dursley, qu'il plaignait malgré tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, tout cela plus cette sourde angoisse ressentit dans le lac fit qu'il ne put répondre. Il se contenta de se serrer fort contre son grand frère, et se laissa aller à pleurer.

Ben ne comprenait pas tout, mais il pensait avoir une bonne idée du pourquoi son frère pleurait : l'équilibre délicat qu'il entretenait entre resister et rompre sous la pression que la vie lui imposait était en train de se briser. Pendant près de deux heures il restèrent ainsi, Ben consolant son petit frère du mieux qu'il pouvait. Leur étreinte fut brisée quand on frappa à la porte, après avoir reçu l'autorisation de son frère, il invita la personne à entrée, et grimaça intérieurement, Severus n'était pas vraiment la personne la plus aimée de Harry.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, Severus ne lança aucune remarque acerbe, au contraire il sembla troublé de voir ce chevalier qui hier semblait si fort, si vulnérable aujourd'hui. Le maître des potions resta figé un moment puis interrogea son ami du regard, pour toute réponse le chevalier haussa les épaules, il ignorait si Severus pouvait aider ou non. Ayant malgré tout une certaine expérience des personnes qui craquaient, Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et dit :

« Quelques soient vos doutes et vos regrets, ne les laissez pas dirigé votre vie ! »

Le survivant était tout prêt à l'envoyer se faire voir, quand le sens de ses mots pénétra réellement sa conscience, il avait raison ! Il ne pouvais changer le passé et ignorait tout du futur, les doutes et les regrets ne changeraient rien ! Il n'avait plus à douter, il devait tuer Tom et ramener ainsi la paix dans le monde magique, il devait frapper et ne jamais hésiter ! Il devait cesser de se flageller pour la mort de Sirius, pour celle de ses parents et celle des Dursley cela ne le menais à rien ! Pour l'instant il devait avancer et vaincre, il aurait tout le temps ensuite de pleurer sur toutes les morts inutiles qu'avait entraîner et qu'entraînerait encore la guerre.

L'énorme sac de briques qui pesait sur sa conscience tomba à terre, enfin il respirait mieux, enfin il vivait réellement, la culpabilité et les doutes ne menant à rien il ferrait en sorte de ne plus douter et de ne plus regretté.

Ben sentit son frère se détendre d'un coup, il ressentit la plénitude qui envahissait son esprit, il sourit à son ami pour le remercier. Severus lui rendit ce sourire et se dirigea vers la porte, avant qu'il ne l'ai franchi il entendit distinctement le chevalier d'or murmurer :

« Merci professeur ! »

Severus eut un sourire ironique, à cet instant le chevalier évoquait davantage un élève qu'un collègue.

Harry finit par libérer son frère, et lui demanda d'informer les autres professeurs qu'il explorerait le château aujourd'hui, après tout il n'était pas censé le connaître. Ainsi il passa le reste de la journée à errer dans les couloirs, il éprouvait un certaine joie teinté de mélancolie en redécouvrant ainsi le château du point de vue d'un professeur. Il finit par arriver devant la salle sur demande, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il demanda la même salle que l'année dernière. Il reprit ainsi pieds dans son rôle d'enseignant, la salle était telle que dans ses souvenirs, il caressa les couvertures des livres d'une main discrète pour finalement en récupérés quelques un, autant avoir quelques références livresque pour satisfaire Hermione.

Les livres sous le bras il retourna dans son appartement, pour y trouver son frère, qui lui signala que les élèves étaient déjà dans les carrosses et qu'ils seraient bientôt là. Le survivant souffla un bon coup, et suivit son frère jusqu'à la grande salle. Il s'excusa brièvement auprès de ses collègues et reprit la place qu'il avait occupé la veille. C'est en s'asseyant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de faim, il n'avait rien avalé depuis 24 heures et bien que son organisme soit extrêmement résistant il avait tout de même besoin de nourriture. Il patienta tant bien que mal en écoutant les inepties du directeur qui l'entretenait avec fougue des qualités des bonbons au citron surtout comparés à ceux à la fraise.

Il vit avec soulagement les grandes portes laisser passer les élèves, instinctivement il chercha ses amis des yeux, et sourit à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Ron un bras autour de la taille de la brune , tandis que cette dernière avait la tête posé sur l'épaule du rouquin.

Dans un agréable brouhaha, les élèves prirent place, attendant avec autant d'impatience que leur nouveau professeur, que le repas soit servi. McGonagall finit par entrée, suivit des futurs premiers années, Harry ne prêta qu'une attention distraite aux nouveaux élèves, trop concentré sur lui même pour empêcher son ventre de grogner. Mais il remarqua que les nouveaux élèves étaient très peu nombreux comparés à d'habitude, il mit cela sur le compte de la guerre, tout le monde savait que Voldemort voyait en Poudlard une cible de choix. Quelques élèves venaient d'être réparti sans que le survivant n'y prete attention quand un nom lui fit tendre l'oreille :

« Mark Evans. »

Harry porta son regard sur le petit garçon dissimulé sous le choixpeau, ce dernier ne tarda pas à l'envoyer à Gryffondor et Harry put ainsi voir qu'il n'avait pas rêver. C'était bien le petit garçon de Privet Drive, celui qui était la cible favorite de feu Dudley ! Il contacta son frère par télépathie :

« Ben, tu le connais ? »

Le chevalier avoua son ignorance :

« Non, et je sais à quoi tu pense, et c'est possible mais je n'ai aucune information à son sujet. Je demanderais à Tabris à l'occasion ! »

Le survivant acquiesça mentalement et reporta son attention sur la fin de la cérémonie. Quand le frère de Zabini fut envoyer à Serpentard, Dumbledore se leva et commença son discours :

« Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année, comme je me doute que vous avez faim je serais bref. Pour faire face au retour de Voldemort –les élèves sursautèrent- j'ai demandé l'aide de l'ordre de la lumière, qui à eu la bonté de nous envoyer deux de ses chevaliers les plus puissants pour assurer votre sécurité. Ils occuperont à eux deux le poste de professeur de DCFM, messieurs Benjamin et Orion Black ! »

Les deux chevaliers se levèrent sous les timides applaudissement des élèves, les serpentard n'étaient pas très heureux d'accueillir deux chevalier tandis que les autres maison se demandais s'il avaient un lien avec le criminel évadé d'Azkaban.

Le directeur reprit :

« Pour des raisons de sécurité le tournoi de Quidditch n'aura pas lieu – beaucoup protestèrent vivement devant cette horrible nouvelle et Dumbledore dut réclamer le silence – Cependant comme nous ne voulons pas vous privez de tout vos moments de distractions certaines activités serons mise en place, vous en saurez plus la semaine prochaine. Sur ce il ne me reste que deux mots à vous dire : bon appétit. »

Les plats d'or se remplirent de nourriture et le banquet commença. Harry dut se contrôler pour ne pas se jeter sur les victuailles tellement il était affamé, il se servi généreusement et c'est dans un brouhaha commun à toutes les cantines d'école moldues ou sorcière que le repas se poursuivit.

Harry était en train de savourer une part de tarte au citron quand une explosion retentit au beau milieu de la salle, noyant sous une fumée épaisse le centre de la dite salle. Ben et lui furent immédiatement debout, prêt à toute éventualité, le niveau de magie de la salle augmenta brusquement, signe que quelqu'un lançait un très puissant sort, Ben et Harry s'écartèrent de la table des professeurs, ils faisaient une cible trop facile ainsi rassemblé.

Ben réapparut devant les grandes portes, tandis que son frère se postait vers la petit porte par laquelle les premières années entraient. Tout ceci c'était déroulé en une seconde, à tel point que les autres professeurs venaient seulement de sortir leur baguettes.

Harry vit avec appréhension une lumière jaunâtre, sortir de la fumée et se diriger vers la table des professeurs à quelques pas de la table, la lumière s'élargit pour devenir aussi longue que la table, c'était une vague de lumière qui allait frapper les professeurs. Un instant plus tard la lumière se transforma en une sorte de gelée jaunâtre et s'abattit sur les professeurs les emprisonnant aussi sûrement que s'ils avaient été pris dans la glace, même Dumbledore fut victime du sort.

Harry eut un sourire carnassier en ressentant la présence de Tom, il tombait bien, pas question de le laisser filer cette fois ! La fumée se dissipa et Voldemort apparu accompagné d'une vingtaine de mangemort, d'un ton sans réplique le seigneur des ténèbres ordonna :

« Trouver moi Weasley et l'autre sang-de-bourbe ils savent forcément où est Potter ! »

Les mangemorts s'approchèrent de la table des Gryffondors, mais firent rapidement face à une résistance imprévu, en effet tout les membres de l'AD c'était levé et lançait tout les sortilèges qu'il connaissaient sur les hommes en noirs. Harry ressenti une certaine fierté à les voir se battre ainsi, puis se décida à manifester sa présence, la voix magiquement amplifié il dit :

« Alors Tommy on s'en prends aux enfants maintenant ? »

Voldemort balaya la salle des yeux cherchant qui osait s'adresser à lui de cette façon, il reconnu bien vite l'homme qui c'était déjà opposé à lui un mois auparavant. Un rictus satisfait sur le visage il dit :

« Tiens tiens l'apprenti ! Alors on est devenu chevalier, peut-être à tu reconsidéré ma proposition ? »

Harry secoua la tête, l'air faussement désespér :

« Tommy ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'était pas digne de moi, après tout tu es un sang-de-bourbe comme tu le dit si bien, je ne m'abaisserais pas à servir un tel être ! »

Blanc de rage le seigneur des ténèbres lança un Avada Kedrava sur le chevalier qu'il esquiva aisément :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois : apprends à viser ! »

Voldemort était tellement concentré sur cet homme horripilant qu'il ne prit même pas garde au fait que ses mangemorts avaient tous été stupéfixé par l'autre chevalier dont il n'avait même pas remarquer la présence. Harry évita encore quelques sorts puis demanda :

« Tu doit vraiment avoir peur de Potter pour pénétrer ici pour le récupéré. »

Tom hurla :

« Je n'ai peur de rien ni de personne, surtout pas d'un gamin qui se cache en pleurant sur la mort d'un chien ! »

Harry gloussa :

« Tu lui reproche encore de t'avoir échappé, mais si t'es nul c'est pas de sa faute ! Pauvre Tommy, martyriser par un adolescent, plein toi à ton papa, ah merde j'avais oublié, tu l'a tué parce qu'il était moldu ! »

Hors de lui, Voldemort hurla :

« Mangemorts ! tuer tout les élèves ! »

Harry éclata de rire :

« Je crois qu'il vont avoir du mal Tommy »

Le seigneur des ténèbres regarda autour de lui, pour découvrir ses mangemorts stupéfixé, entassés dans un coin, quasiment la bave aux lèvres, il se tourna vers les gryffondors bien décidé à faire au moins quelques victimes dans cette maison honnis. Il remarqua un enfant, sans doute un première année, qui semblait davantage curieux qu'effrayé, un sang-de-bourbe certainement et qui n'avait même pas la décence de frissonner devant son nom. Il attrapa l'enfant par le bras et le tint devant lui en souriant méchamment :

« Fait un seul pas chevalier et il meurt ! »

Harry grogna, et le seigneur des ténèbres recula d'un pas en voyant les globes uniformément dorés qui venait de prendre la place des yeux du chevalier. Furieux au-delà de ce qu'il croyait possible, Harry développa toute sa puissance pour soutenir ses muscles alors qu'il courait vers Voldemort. Une fois encore son mouvement fut trop rapide pour l'œil humain, seul Ben perçu le mouvement. Un instant plus tard Voldemort ressentait une vive douleur à la joue, Harry venait de lui écraser son poing sur la figure, les muscles soutenus par la magie, la frappe fut telle que l'homme-serpent fut projeté à plusieurs mètres, Harry se plaça immédiatement entre l'élève et Voldemort et dit :

« Tu as perdu Tom. »

Harry avait compris lors du contact entre lui et le seigneur des ténèbres que le tuer ne serrais pas une mince affaire, il était bardé de sortilège de protections et sa nature même était proche de l'immortalité, il ne pouvait espérer le tuer au pieds levé sans aucune préparation. Puisant dans la magie élémentaire, il incanta :

« Par le Vent qui caresse et balaye

par la Terre qui nourrit et détruit

par l'Eau qui épanche la soif et noie

par le Feu qui réchauffe et brûle

éléments gardiens je vous invoque

chasser ce sombre sorcier

rendez lui ce lieu interdit

par le Vent, la Terre, l'Eau et le feu

qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Dès qu'il avait commencer l'incantation une boule de lumière c'était formé autour de Voldemort, au début elle ressemblait à un simple voile lumineux semblant facile à traversé, mais plus l'incantation avançait, plus sa densité augmentait, à la fin il était impossible de voir ce qui ce passait à l'intérieur. quand l'écho de la dernière syllabe se fut éteint la sphère vibra puis commença à rétrécir de façon exponentielle, rapidement il ne resta plus rien de Voldemort.

En un instant, Ben fut aux cotés de son frère, pour le soutenir avant qu'il ne s'effondre, l'incantation demandait beaucoup d'énergie et lui permettre de passer les barrières de Poudlard en demandait encore plus. Il le fit asseoir à la première place libre, à savoir à coté de l'enfant qu'il venait de sauver et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, il était grand temps de libérer ses collègues. Contrairement à Harry, il savait parfaitement ce qu'était cette gelé jaune, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il avait lui-même crée ce sort, la question était davantage, comment Voldemort l'avait appris, même dans l'ordre ceux qui le connaissaient ce comptait sur les doigts d'une main.

Grimaçant face aux implications découlant de cette constatation il libéra ses collègues d'un geste de la main. Puis il les examina un par un, le sort n'était pas dangereux en lui-même, mais si par hasard la gelé venait à encombrer les voies respiratoire, la personne touché devrait passé un très long moment à Ste Mangouste ! Un seul professeur avait été touché, McGonagall, sous ses directives elle fut envoyé à Ste Mangouste avec les recommandations nécessaires. Ben se retourna enfin vers son petit frère et sourit en voyant l'enfant que Harry avait sauvé, pellotoné sur les genoux du jeune chevalier.

Ben s'assit aux cotés de son frère et lui passa un bras autour des épaules en disant :

« Je suis fier de toi petite frère »

Pour toute réponse, Harry sourit et le chevalier de platine continua :

« Va te reposer, je me débrouillerais avec Albus. »

Le survivant hocha la tête et seccoua doucement l'enfant en disant :

« Mr Evans nous avons tout deux besoin de repos, un préfet va vous accompagner à la tour »

Ben sursauta légèrement en entendant le nom de l'enfant, il n'avais pas vu que c'était lui. Pour épargner à son frère le fait de mentir il appella lui-même le préfet le plus proche : Ron

« Mr Weasley conduisez Mr Evans à la tour des gryffondors et assurez vous qu'il s'endorme. »

Le rouquin acquiessa et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras, Mark se laissa faire sans rechignez, il avait eu trop peur pour repousser un peu de chaleur humaine.

Harry selevait pour aller lui-même se coucher quand Rogue l'arreta :

« Excusez-moi chevalier mais le directeur souhaiterait vous voir. »

Harry allait acquiesser quand Ben intervint :

« Rien du tout Sev ! Il est crevé. Albus devra se contenter de moi ou attendre demain ! »

Ayant lui-même profiter du coté protecteur du chevalier le maître des potions n'inssita pas, Harry put donc rejoindre l'appartement tandis que son frère accompagnais Rogue à la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore avait hésité un long moment, mais en voyant la tension évidente des élèves déclara :

« Que les préfets amene leur condisciples dans leur dortoir, les cours de demain matin sont annulés. »

Les élèves sortirent en bon ordre sous la direction des préfets, les impressions étaient assez mitigés.

La majorité des verts et argent étaient déçus de l'issue du combat et éffrayés par leurs nouveaux professeurs, à eux deux ils avaient fait échoué l'attaque du seigneur des ténèbres. Les trois autres maisons, particulièrement les gryffondors , étaient ravis de cette victoire, même si certains parmis les plus intelligents étaient inquièts, Voldemort avait pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Mais l'inquiètude était tempérée par la performance époustouflante des nouveaux professeurs.

Malgré cette preuve flagrante de leurs disposition par rapport à Voldemort, Hermione était inquiète, l'été après sa 4° année elle avait étudié avec soin la lignée de Sirius et avait appris deux choses : tout les sorciers portant le nom de Black appartenaient à cette ligné et surtout il n'y avait aucuns membres vivants de cette famille qui portait le prénom de Benjamin ou d'Orion. Au début elle avait pensé que le plus jeune des professeurs était Harry, sans raison autre que son instinct, mais après une telle démonstration de pouvoir……. Harry ne pouvait être devenu aussi puissant en si peu de temps ! Elle abandonna ses divaguations et dirigea l'instaltion des filles de premières années.

Dans le bureau du directeur l'ambiance était lourde. Voldemort avait réussi à pénétrer dans l'école mais en plus ce nouveau sort qui les avait tous immobilisé était dangereux. Pouvoir immobilisé ainsi une douzaine de sorciers confirmés et puissants donnait un avantage certain aux forces des ténèbres. Ben se garda bien de revendiquer la paternité du sortilège, se contentant de dire qu'il le connaissait tout en rappellant que c'était uniquement leurs réflexes à son frère et lui qui leur avaient permis d'éviter le sort. La discution partit rapidement dans tous les sens et Dumbledore dut intervenir pour ramener le calme, d'une voix posé il demanda :

« Benjamin, savez-vous quelque chose de concret sur ce sort ? »

Ben haussa les épaules :

« Disons que je peut le lancer, ce n'est pas un sortilège classé dans la magie noire, et il ne nécéssite pas une grande puissance, disons qu'un troisième année serrait tout à fait apte à le lancer. Le problème c'est qu'il n'existe aucune protection rééellement éfficace contre ce sort, il est trop récent pour cela, la seule chose que l'on puisse faire c'est l'éviter. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et se tourna vers son maître des potions :

« Comment ce fait-il que vous n'ayez pas été au courant Severus ? »

Rogue haussa les épaules de la même façon que le chevalier :

« J'avais pour ordre de rester avec vous en toute circonstances pour découvrir où se trouvait Potter. Et d'après le peu de mangemorts présent je pense que cela n'a été organisé que rapidement. La vraie question Albus c'est comment à t-il pu entrer ici ? »

Le vieil homme fit une grimace :

« Honnetement je l'ignore, je ne connais aucun moyen de transport magique qui crée un tel bruit et une telle fumée. »

Le chevalier intervint :

« Moi j'en connait un Albus, mais il nécéssite une communion de pouvoir. »

Les professeur froncèrent les sourcils, la communion de pouvoir était presque un mythe, le rituel nécéssaire avait été perdu près de 5 siècle avant la création de Poudlard. La communion de pouvoir permettait de rassembler en un seul être le pouvoir magique de plusieurs sorciers, c'était très dangereux aussi bien pour les donneurs, qui pouvaient mourir en vidant leur réserve de magie vitale, que pour le receveur dont le corps pouvait ne pas supporter l'afflux brutal de magie pure.

Ce fut Flitwick qui brisa le silence de sa petite voix :

« Le rituel à été perdu il y a plus de 1500 ans par quel « miracle » Voldemort aurait-il mit la main dessus ? »

Ben grimaca :

« Je ne peut pas répondre à cette question Filius, je dois tout d'abord informé le conseil de ce qui vient de se passer. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'une explosion retentit, et un homme sortit de la cheminée, tout les professeurs sauf Dumbledore, Rogue et Ben dirigèrent leur baguette sur le nouveau venu, mais le chevalier les arreta :

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter le conseiller Tabris. »

Les professeurs rangèrent immédiatement leurs baguettes, un peu gêner de leur emportements, Tabris leur sourit avec indulgence et salua le directeur :

« Bonsoir Albus, cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vu. »

Le vieil homme sourit avec chaleur au nouveau venu :

« En effet mon vieil ami, cela fait bien longtemps. »

Le conseiller se tourna vers Rogue et d'un ton amusé dit :

« Severus, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de te laver les cheveux ? »

Rogue ne s'offusqua pas le moins du monde, au contraire il sourit au conseiller et répondit :

« J'aimerais pouvoir l'entendre tout les jours, ca prouverait que tu es toujours mon maître. »

Le sourire de Tabris disparu, il etreignit le maître des potions et répondit d'une voix triste :

« Je suis tellement désolé que tu n'ai pu terminer ta formation Severus, tu aurais fait un très grand chevalier. »

Rogue eut un sourire triste et répondit :

« Ta reconnaissance vaut plus pour moi que tout les titres de chevaliers. »

Tabris eut un sourire réconfortant pour l'homme et se tourna enfin vers Ben :

« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi Orion était encore debout il y a deux minutes alors qu'il tient à peine sur ses jambes ? »

Ben secoua la tête :

« Je lui ai dit d'aller se coucher !

Tu aurais du savoir qu'il ne le ferrais pas avant de m'avoir averti, certain que tu n'y penserais pas avant demain. » 

Ben soupira :

« Ce gosse est plus têtu qu'une mule de toute façon il l'aurait fait.

Ca certain qu'il est ton frère ! Bon passons, Orion m'a raconter ce qu'il c'était passer et le conseil m'a autoriser à vous révelez certaines choses, ces informations ne devrons jamais sortir de ce bureau c'est clair ? » 

Les professeurs acquiessèrent, et Tabris reprit :

« Pour ce qui est du sortilège utilisé, Ben vous en parlera mieux que moi, après tout c'est lui qui l'a invent ! – Les professeurs se tournèrent vers le chevalier un air de reproche sur le visage, le chevalier leur fit à tous un grand sourire l'air absolument pas repentant – Ne faites pas cette tête, il ne pouvait en parler sans l'accord du conseil, pour ce qui est du moyen de transport il nécéssite une communion de pouvoir, or la seule copie du rituel encore existante se trouve dans notre bibliothèque. Ceci ajouté au sortilège qui n'était connu que de peu de gens nous force à constater qu'un chevalier à trahit. »

Ben bondit de son siège et criant :

« Je te l'avait dit ! Je t'avait dit qu'il était dangereux, il aurait fallu l'éliminer, mais non le conseil était trop sur de lui, je…..

Silence chevalier ! » 

Ben se calma immédiatement devant la fureur plus qu'évidente de son maître, Tabris pouvait être le plus patient des hommes mais il avait dépassé la mesure dans ce cas. Le chevalier inclinna la tête et dit :

« Je vous prie de m'excuser conseiller. »

Tabris hocha la tête, un sourire rassurant pour son fils sur les lèvres, puis il reprit :

« Le chevalier en question se nomme Akito. Severus, Ben et Orion le connaissent ils pourront s'occuper de lui interdire l'entrer du chateau il vous transmetrons aussi son signalement, si l'un d'entre vous, en-dehors des trois que j'ai cité et de Albus évidemment, vennait à le rencontrer ne l'affronter pas, sans vouloir vous offensser vous n'auriez aucune chance. Et Severus je préferais que tu évite aussi de l'affronter, mais c'est à toi de voir. – Les professeurs acquiessèrent une nouvelle fois – Sur ce, mesdames, messieurs je vais vous laissez, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Sans attendre de réponse il se dirigea vers la cheminée mais Ben le retint :

« Tu ne va pas voir Orion ? Il va t'en vouloir !

Tabris sourit :

« Tu as raison, montre moi le chemin ! »

Ce fut le signal du départ, les professeurs quitèrent le bureau, non sans avoir eu l'assurance que les chevaliers s'occuperaient de protéger l'école contre ce nouveau moyen de transport.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

RAR :

Remus James Lupin : Bouh vilain, l'à même pas reviewer la première partie snif snif. Je sais je suis un génie (comment ca mes chevilles ? ? ? ?) Merci.

Godric2 : Moi qui croyait que tu l'était déjà je suis déçu lol. Je trouve aussi que c tout à fait le genre du vieux fou, pour hermione tu verras ! Bon dors bien alors, merci.

Yami ni hikari : Et oui, merci j'espere aussi.

Job 3-14 : Merci, et comme tu as pu le voir la première attaque à déjà eu lieu. Merlin ! Je ne pense pas mettre un des deux frères avec une « femelle » comme tu dit (le dit pas mais j'ai juste mit des guillemets pour la forme chut) Mais tu as raison pour la ligné des Potters, mais bon je vais pas mettre Orion avec une gamine de dix ans de moins, et pour savoir s'il reste de la famille je te dirais non, en tout cas du coté Potter, mais tu as vu toi-même qu'il en restais peut-être du coté Evans. Pour le rythme de parution je te dit tout de suite non, les chapitres sont plus longs dans cette partie là et j'ai plus de perso à gérer donc c plus compliqué.

Abel : Merci, moi aussi j'adore que Harry joue les bébés.

Onarluca : Je me disais aussi que vous préfereriez ca (I am the best) Merci.

Van : Merci, bon je vais me répétez pour le slash, je sais pas ! Même si j'avoue que je suis assez tenté, enfin je verrais, si j'en fais ce serra discret, en fond, une petite allusion mais je pense pas faire de Lemon.

Alpo : Merci

Celine.s : Merci, je sais j'ai toujours raison ! Pour ce qui est de Sev tu a pu avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre j'expliquerais plus en détails dans un autre chap.

Callista : Ne t'y fie pas je serrais certainement moins rapide pour cette partie, en tout cas Merci.

Boris : Merci

Phantme : Salut, non toujours pas recu (en tout cas pas le 27) en tout cas j'espere que ca te plait.

Mirug : Merci, il faut bien laisser un peu de suspens (procédé bassement comerciale pour vous forcer à lire la suite on sait jamais)

Lunenoire : Merci

NBA : Merci

Darky : Merci

Laika la louve : Pas grave t'a réussi aujourd'hui, merci

Petites sorcières : Merci, fait attention à tes doigts il a de bonne machoires ! Remarque on pas vraiment dire qu'il soit super équilibré dans ma fic, mais bon c'est moi qui décide ! Touche pas à Harry il est à moi, et pour le slash je ne répondrais même pas na ! Pour le nom tu peut mettre AD ou Dieu (j'ai su rester simple) Maître aussi c'est pas mal, tu vois t'as le choix.

La folle : Voila voila, calme ! Va chercher la baballe. Merci

Line : Merci, je sais pas, j'en ai bien l'intention, et voila, Merci

Desdemona : Merci, AH QUEL HOREUR ! Mettre mon petit lion avec ce batard graisseux ? ? ? ? ? non mais t'es pas bien ! Herk, rien qu'à l'idée que Sev est une vie amoureuse j'en suis malade ! Ah image fatale ! Je viens d'essayer de l'imaginer au lit avec Harry, définitivement non !

Gaelle griffondor : Merci, voila.

Cloclo : Merci, ouais j'aime bien aussi.

Elfe : Merci, je suis tenter aussi de faire ca de temps en temps mais comme toi j'ai pas la patience lol. Merci beaucoup en tout cas c'est une des plus belles choses qu'on m'ai dites.

Tiken : Mais que tu es curieux, tu le sauras t'en fait pas, mais tu n'auras aps les détails totu de suite ! Merci, pour les suites c comme dans la première partie, quand j'ai un chapitre d'avance !

S-Jennifer-S : Merci, mais j'ai pas dit qu'il avait été chevalier.


	3. Premier cours

****

Premier cours.

La matinée du lendemain fut calme, beaucoup d'élèves et de professeurs ayant préférés resté dans leur tours. Ce n'est que peu avant midi que l'école reprit une vie normale d'élèves et de professeurs se dépéchant de manger pour aller en cours.

Harry était rester enfermé dans l'appartement toute la matinée, et aurait bien voulu y rester l'après-midi aussi, il était mort de trouille à l'idée de faire cours, et évidemment il fallait qu'il commence par les 6° années, ce qui déjà n'était pas mal mais en plus Serpentard et Gryffondor confondus. Il avait d'ailleurs été assez étoné de voir qu'il y avait des Serpentards qui avait continuer la DCFM, mais Ben lui avait expliquer une théorie selon laquelle ils faisaient ca pour endormir la méfiance des gens, ou pour regagner un peu de confiance, tel Malefoy qui avait du ordonner à son fils de continuer histoire de donner le change.

Pestant contre le destin sadique ( nda : pas destin sadique, auteur sadique niark), qui s'acharnait contre lui (nda : mais non mais non) il finit, sous les injonction de son frère qui le menacais de l'emmener à son cours par la peau des fesses, ce qui n'était définitivement pas le meilleur moyen de s'atirer le respect de ses élèves, par se rendre dans sa salle.

C'est tendu comme une corde de violon qu'il pénétra dans la salle de DCFM, soulagé de voir que les élèves n'étaient pas encore là. Il souffla un bon coup pour se calmer et attendit ses amis et ennemis, qui aujourd'hui seraient ses élèves. Les premiers à arriver furent évidemment les Gryffondors, enthousiastes d'apprendre à se battre comme leur professeur. Ils s'installèrent en silence, attendant que le cours commence, beaucoup des rouges et or laissèrent échappés des exclamation d'étonement en voyant Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson arriver.

Les serpentards avaient apparement décidés de ne pas se faire remarquer puisqu'ils s'installèrent sans bruit. Une fois tout ce petit monde calmer, Harry prit la parole d'une voix ferme :

« Bien, bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez je suis Orion Black, je suis chevalier d'or et je serrais votre professeur de DCFM cette année et peut-être l'année prochaine, nous verrrons. Je tient à être clair tout de suite, je ne tollererais pas que la guerre entre vos maisons pénètrent dans cette classe ! – Il laissa planer un instant de silence puis reprit – Par la faute de tout les incompétents que vous avez eus à ce poste avant moi vous êtes très en retard. Le seul professeur compétent que vous ayez eu, et qui fut chasser par la faute de certaines personnes que je ne nommerais pas. – Il dévisagea Malefoy – Il n'a évidement pas pu à lui seul, combler le retard prit lors de vos deux premières années. Je passerais sur le mangemort et la folle du ministère qui n'ont rien arrangés. Autant vous dire tout de suite que vous travaillerez plus cette année que jamais auparavant ! Cependant nous nous concentrerons surtout sur la pratique. Le programme de cette année serra divisé en deux grandes partie, la première, la plus courte, serra consacrée exclusivement à l'apprentissage du patronus, je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi. La deuxième serra destinée à d'autres sorts et créatures. – Les élèves restaient silencieux impressioné par l'air sur de lui, totalement feint, qu'affichait leur professeur – Bien, je crois que certains d'entre vous on suivis un enseignement particulier l'année dernière – il se tourna vers Hermione – Mlle Ganger, serriez vous assez aimable pour me faire une liste des sorts que vous avez appris sous la tutelle du survivant ? – Hermione acquiessa avec plaisir – Cette initiative était excellente et j'espere que vous continurez cette année, si vous en avez besoin je me ferrais une joie de vous y aider. Avez-vous des questions, sur le programme ou sur moi ? Je sais que vu votre passif chargé avec les autres professeurs de cette matière vous avez des raisons de vous méfiez, donc je tenter de répondre à vos questions histoire d'éviter les rumeurs infondés. »

A la surprise de tous ce fut Neville qui leva la main en premier, Harry sourit avec bienveillance à son ancien camarade et d'un signe de tête l'invita à parler, l'air peu sur de lui le timide gryffondor demanda :

« Vous nous apprendrez comment bouger comme vous ? »

Harry sourit :

« Pour cela il faudrait beaucoup plus d'une année Mr Londubat, de plus c'est une chose qui n'est pas censé sortir du cercle. »

Neville eut l'air un peu dépiter, mais hocha néanmoins la tête, la prochaine question vint de Malefoy :

« Vous êtes parents avec Sirius Black, l'assassin ? »

Harry eut un sourire amusé et réondit :

« Vous, plus qu'un autre, devriez savoir que tout les sorciers portant le nom de Black sont effectivement liés à la famille de Sirius Black, et donc à vous Mr Malefoy. Effectivement nous devons être cousin au je ne sais combientième degré, mais comme vous vous en doutez, nos parents, à mon frère et à moi nous ont reniés en constatant notre attachement à la lumière. Et donc je doute que vous trouviez trace de notre existence sur un arbre généalogique.»

Malefoy acquiessa, l'air très satisfait de lui-même, la question suivante n'en fut pas une mais un commentaire de Parvati :

« Quel horeur d'être parent avec un assassin ! »

Harry afficha un sourire désabusé et dit :

« Mlle Patil, je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de vous ôtés certaines idées préconcues ! Premièrement tout ce que dise les journeaux n'est pas la vérité, vous l'avez sans doute vous-même constatez l'année dernière avec la sublime publicité faites sur le directeur et Harry Potter ! Et deuxièmement, Sirius Black n'avait jamais été jugé, chose que l'on oublie trop souvent de dire, est-ce que la règle « inocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire » vous dit quelque chose ? »

Parvati sembla horrifi :

« Vous voulez dire qu'il est inocent ? »

Harry sourit :

« Je veut dire que rien ni personne n'a jamais prouver sa culpabilité, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ét… est inocent. »

Il se maudit lui-même en pensé pour avoir buté sur le temps à employer, Hermione l'avait entendu, il le vit sur son visage. Il toussota pour se donner une certaine contenance et dit :

« Bien, d'autre questions ? »

La classe resta silencieuse, et Harry commenca son cours :

« Comme vous le savez tous, les détraqueurs ce sont raliés à Voldemort –quelques élèves sursautèrent – Je vous en prie ce n'est qu'un nom ! Et comme vous le savez certainement il n'existe que deux façons d'affronter ses créatures, le feu qui les détruits, et le sortilège du patronus qui les repousse et s'il est assez puissant les détruits également. La maitrise du feu étant plus difficile et plus dangereuse que celle du patronus, nous nous contenterons du sort. Nous ne savons que peu de choses sur l'origine des détraqueurs, la légende veut que ce soit un mage noir qui les créa par accident il y a environ mille ans, de là à conclure que le mage en question était Salazar Serpentard, il n'y a qu'un pas ! D'autant plus que Voldemort à réussi à en crée d'autres. »

Dean leva la main, et demanda sous l'invitation du professeur :

« Mr, pourquoi vous l'appelliez Tommy hier ? »

Harry laissa échappé un petit rire et répondit :

« Vous n'avez pas lu l'interview du chicaneur donner par Harry Potter l'année dernière ? »

Dean seccoua la tête, et Harry continua :

« Alors je vais vous faire un petit cours sur Tommy ! Ceux qui voudrons des détails pourrons s'adresser au professeur Hargid ou au professeur McGonagall qui ont tout deux étés ses condisciples. »

Il y eut quelques murmures d'étonement et le professeur continua :

« Il y a environ 70 ans, une sorcière de sang-pur descendante de Serpentard, tomba amoureuse d'un moldu, bien entendu elle fut renier par sa famille pour cela. Mais elle s'en moquait elle aimait profondément l'homme, ils se marièrent et quelques temps après elle tomba enceinte, sachant que son bébé, si c'était un garçon, serrait l'héritier de Serpentard et donc manifesterait ses pouvoirs très tôt elle avoua à son mari son statut de sorcière. Il en fut horrifié et chasse son épouse, prouvant en cela qu'il ne valait pas mieux que la famille de sa femme. Trop fière pour retourner vers sa famille, elle erra quelques temps, survivant difficilement et finit par trouver refuge dans un couvent moldu, c'est là-bas qu'elle mit au monde son fils, l'éffort fut de trop pour elle et elle mourru. Elle eut cependant le temps de baptiser son fils, elle le nomma comme l'homme qu'elle aimait : Tom Elvis Jedusor ! L'enfant fut confier à un orphelinat jusqu'à ses onze ans, et il n'eut pas la vie facile, les autres enfants le méprisaient et étaient violent avec lui, de même que les enseignants et les surveillants. Quand il recu sa lettre de Poudlard il fut enchanté , et malgré son sang dit « impur » il fut réparti à Serpentard.

Il se fit rapidement remarquer en étant un élève particulièrement doué, en toute honneteté il fut le meilleur élève que Poudlard eut vu depuis Albus Dumbledore et jusqu'à Mlle Granger ici présente. – Hermione rougit sous le compliment – Il apprit bien vite qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard et il savait depuis toujours que son père avait chassé sa mère, il en conçu une vive haine pour les moldus en général et son père en particulier. Ce fut lui qui ouvrit la chambre des secrets pour la première fois, entrainant la mort d'une élève que vous connaissez sous le nom de Mimi geignarde. Et certain d'entre vous – il dévisagea Ron – savent parfaitement où se trouve la chambre, pour y avoir pénétrer. Suite à la mort de cette élève il fut étroitement surveillé par son professeur de métamorphose, qui aujourd'hui est notre directeur. Ceci malgré le fait qu'il ai réussi à faire accuser un autre élève à sa place, élève que vous connaissez comme votre professeur de SACM. La surveillance dont il fut la cible l'empecha de continuer à « purifier » l'école, aussi prit-il certaine dispositions pour qu'un autre puisse continuer son « oeuvre » une fois qu'il aurait quitter Poudlard. Ces dispositions entrainèrent la deuxième ouverture de la chambre dont vous avez tous été témoins. Après avoir terminer son apprentissage ici, il parcourru le monde s'imprégnant de magie noire, quand il revint il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme brillant qu'il avait été. Tom Elvis Jedusor était mort, faisant place à Voldemort. La première chose qu'il fit en revenant en angleterre fut de tuer son propre père, et c'est ainsi que commenca le premier règne des ténèbres auquel Harry Potter mit fin, malgré lui. »

Il laissa les élèves intégrer ses paroles puis conclu :

« Comme vous le voyez, l'être qui prétend purifier le monde sorcier des « sangs-de-bourbe » en est un lui-même. Il est assez amusant de pensé que celui qui se nomme lui même le seigneur des ténèbres, agit exactement comme un adolescent rebel. Les psychologues moldus, disent que pour s'affirmer l'adolescent « tue » le père, ca n'a jamais été plus vrai, concrètement on peu dire que Voldemort est malgré ses 70 ans toujours en plein dans ce que l'on appelle familièrement « l'âge con ». »

Les élèves rirent légèrement à cette conclusion sur le seigneur des ténèbres et Harry put réprendre son cours. Les élèves passèrent les deux heures suivantes à tenter de lancer des patronus corects, la majorité des Gryffondors, grâce à l'AD s'en sortirent honorablement. Mais les Serpentards étaient bien moins éfficaces, le pire de tous était Malefoy, ce qui le mettait dans une fureur noire. Furieux il s'en prit à Neville qui lui réussisait à faire sortir un patronus quasiment complet, le blond commenca à l'insulter, et le ton monta vite, pas tellement à cause de Neville mais à cause de Ron qui refusait de voir son ami se faire rabaisser par la fouine sans rien dire. Le caractère sanguin du rouquin se manifesta rapidement et il écrasa son poing sur la figure pâle du Serpentard. Harry avait suivi l'échange d'insulte avec attention, sans intervenir finit par s'en mêler :

« Mr Weasley, 20 points de moins à Gryffondor, de même pour vous Mr Malefoy, de plus vous resterez ici à la fin de l'heure. »

Ron eut un sourire éclatant à l'idée que pour une fois Malefoy ne s'en sortait pas sans sanction et reprit ses exercices sous les remontrances de sa petite amie. Malefoy grommella dans sa barbe mais jugea plus prudent de ne pas énerver son professeur et recommenca ses vaines tentatives pour lancer un patronus.

La cloche sonna quelques minutes plus tard et Malefoy tenta de s'éclipser en douce, ce fut sans compter les réflèxes de son professeur qui l'attrapa par le col et l'assis sur une chaise. Une fois seuls, Harry s'assit en face de son ancien ennemi et commenca :

« Je ne vais pas vous faire la morale Mr Malefoy, votre sanction à déjà été prononcé et donc l'incident est clos ! Non si je vous ai fait rester c'est pour vous parler de votre patronus. Vous êtes un puissant sorcier Mr Malefoy, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, et pourtant vous échouez à faire ce sort. Pourquoi ? »

Drago dévisagea son professeur avec dédain et répondit de sa voix trainante :

« Dites le moi puisque vous êtes si fort ! »

Harry sourit :

« Je fermerais les yeux sur votre ton, pour cette seule et unique fois ! Pour en revenir à votre patronus, je vais vous dire pourquoi vous n'y arriver pas du tout ! Tout simplement parceque vous n'avez aucun souvenir heureux sur lequel vous concentrez. »

Malefoy bondit de sa chaise en disant :

« Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Je suis un Malefoy j'ai tout ce que je peut désirer, j'ai toujours eu tout ce que je voulais j'ai plus de souvenirs heureux que n'importe qui. »

Le sourire du survivant se fit carnassier :

« Citer m'en un ! »

Malefoy renifla de dedaing et répondit :

« Quand j'ai su que le binoclard avait disparu ! »

Harry gloussa, c'était amusant de voir Malefoy d'un autre point de vue : celui d'un professeur, ceci ajouter à la capacité qu'il avait acquise de savoir ce que les gens ressentaient, lui faisait constater que les grands airs que prenait le serpentard étaient un camoufflage plus qu'autre chose. Toujours souriant il demanda :

« Admettons, alors dites moi ce que vous avez ressenti quand vous l'avez appris ? »

Drago resta silencieux un long moment, et ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence et ajoutant :

« A titre indicatif, je vous signale qu'il est très aisé pour un chevalier de savoir quand on lui ment. »

C'était assez vrai, bien entendu la méthode n'était pas infaillible mais donnait tout de même d'assez bon résultats, en étudiant l'attitude générale de son interlocuteur on pouvait savoir s'il disait ou non la vérité.

Peu rassuré par l'affirmation de son professeur, Drago resta silencieux et Harry décidé de combler à nouveau le silence :

« Je vais vous dire ce que vous avez put ressentir ce jour là. La première possibilité, tout à fait probable : de l'espoir. L'espoir que celui qui était toujours devant vous, plus aimé, plus populaire, meilleur au Quidditch etc….. Que celui là ne reviendrais plus et que donc vous deviendriez le premier. Une autre possibilité est le dédain, cela ne vous a fait ni chaud ni froid, le binoclard disparait ? quelle importance ? La troisième possibilité: la peur, la peur qu'il meurt, pas forcément pour lui mais peut-être pour quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être une fille, une « sang-de-bourbe » que votre père et son maître ne vous aurait jamais laisser fréquenter. Ou peut-être la peur de devoir devenir mangemort si Voldemort n'était pas vaincu par le seul être qui arrivait à s'en sortir en face de lui. –Il laissa un moment le silence remplir à nouveau la salle puis continua – Alors maintenant dites moi Mr Malefoy, quelle est la bonne réponse ? »

Malefoy grogna, n'osant pas mentir :

« La troisième ! »

Le sourire du professeur ce fit plus chaleureux :

« Pourquoi ? Pour une fille ? ou un garçon d'ailleurs, ne soyons pas sectaire. Ou pour vous même ? Ou peut-être pour les deux ? »

Malefoy baissa la tête avant de murmurer :

« Pour moi ! »

Le professeur se leva et s'accroupi devant le bureau auquel était assis son élève, il vit distinctement la rage du blond. Rage de s'être fait percer à jour par un inconnu, il avait mit des années pour crée ce masque du parfait futur mangemort et cet homme avait vu au-délà en un cours. Harry se redressa et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme en disant :

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemi Drago, je n'userais jamais de ce que je viens d'apprendre pour vous discéditer auprès des autres élèves, je vous en donne ma parole. Mais vous ne vous en sortirez pas seul, laissez-moi vous aidez. »

Drago n'enleva pas la main de son épaule, il garda la tête baisser et demanda :

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous m'aidez ? »

Le chevalier haussa les épaules :

« Parceque vous êtes mon élève et qu'il est de mon devoir de vous protéger. Parceque je refuse de voir un jeune homme aussi brillant et puissant que vous tomber dans les fillets de Tommy par négligence. Parceque je vois votre peur et votre tristesse et qu'en tant qu'être humain ca me fait mal de vous voir ainsi. »

Drago chassa la main de son professeur et releva la tête en crachant :

« Je ne veut pas de votre piti ! »

Harry ne s'offusqua pas le moins du monde de la réponse du serpentard, d'une voix posée il répondit :

« Ce n'est pas par pitié que je vous propose mon aide, mais parceque vous le mérité, vous avez été suffisament intelligent pour voir de vous même que le camp de votre père n'était pas celui qui vous convenait, rien que pour cela vous méritez que l'on vous aide.

Comment ?

Merlin ! Ce ne sont pas les moyens qui manque heureusement. Je pourrais vous apprendre à vous défendre seul, mais cela reste aléatoire, je peut également vous emmenez voir le professeur Dumbledore qui se ferras une joie d'assurer votre protection trop content de voir que vous avez choisi de ne pas servir les ténèbres. Je peut également vous faire intégrer le cercle et vous en ressortirez chevalier, mais cette dernière possibilité devra attendre la fin de votre année scolaire.

Je pourrais devenir chevalier ?

Si le conseil avait été sur de vos choix, je pense même que vous auriez déjà été formé, mais vue votre famille il a préférer remettre cette possibilité à plus tard.

Evidement, toujours mon père !

Hélas oui ! Le mieux, à mon avis, serrait que je vous apprenne à vous défendre ET que nous allions voir le professeur Dumbledore. »

L'adolescent resta silencieux un moment, plongé dans ses pensées, puis demanda :

« Avec tout ce que j'ai fait, vous croyez vraiment qu'il accepterait ? »

Harry eut un petit rire et répondit :

« Vous oubliez que le directeur à été un Gryffondor. »

Drago rit également, il n'y avait pas besoin de plus, son rire cessa rapidement faisant place à de l'inquiètude, d'une voix peu assurée il demanda :

« Et les autres ? »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« A vous de voir si vous voulez que tout le monde sache ou non, en fonction il est possible que vous propre sécurité nous vous transferions dans une autre maison, voir même que l'on vous assigne un appartement pour le reste de votre scolarité. En attendant je peut m'arranger pour que vous passiez quelques jours dans mes propres appartements. »

Drago tiqua à la dernière idée de son professeur, voyant sa réaction Harry éclata de rire :

« Drago, je ne fait pas cela dans l'optique d'abuser de vous, de plus mon frère m'en empecherait. Je fais uniquement cela pour deux raisons : vous protéger de vos condisciples de serpentard qui prendraient sans doute très mal le fait que vous « trahïssiez » le seigneur des ténèbres mais aussi pour vous donnez une chance de ne plus vous sentir seul. Laissez-moi vous aidez Drago, laissez-moi être votre ami ! »

Harry tendit la main à Drago en se rapellant sa deuxième rencontre avec le serpentard, ce fammeux jour six années auparavant où il avait refuser cette main tendue. Tant de chose avaient découlé de cette décision, tant de choses, s'il avait choisi Drago à la place de Ron il aurait sans doute été à Serpentard et de là…. Qui sait ?

Ce que Harry ignorait, car il refusait de pénétrer l'esprit de son élève, c'est que Drago se rappellait également de ce jour. Et qu'il en souffrait, Harry Potter l'avait rejeté ce jour là, tout aurait été différent s'il avait accepté sa main, Harry aurait averti Dumbledore des mauvais traitements que son père lui infligeait et aujourd'hui il serai avec lui, en guerre peut-être mais avec lui, avec un véritable ami.

Le serpentard dévisagea son professeur et dit :

« Je sais que les chevalier sont des gens de paroles, jurez-moi que vous ne me trahirez pas, que vous ne me livrerez jamais à mon père, à Voldemort ou à un mangemort. »

Harry sourit, sans retirer sa main et dit :

« Je vous le jure Drago, sur mon titre de chevalier ! »

Pour la première fois, Harry vit le visage du serpentard s'éclairé d'un sourire, pas un de ses rictus habituels quand il créait des problèmes ou se moquait de quelqu'un, non un vrai sourire. Un sourire timide, hésitant, une mimique qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre. Drago prit doucement la main de son professeur et la serra en murmurant :

« Merci »

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

RAR :

Yami ni hikari : Merci, pleure pas la voila. Pour le suspens c'est fait exprès.

NBA : Merci, mais c'est seulement une impression, d'ailleurs elle n'y croit pas très longtemps.

Chessandmat : Merci

Onarluca : Merci

Mirug : Merci, la voila. Pour mon adresse je n'ai que celle-ci, mais ne t'attends pas à des réponses tout les jours, je regarde rarement ma boite.

Remus James Lupin : En ce moment je ne fais rien, donc j'en profite pour avancer. J'expliquerais bientôt l'histoire de Rogue rassure toi. Hermione à juste eut une intuition, mais elle a renoncer pour le moment, mais évidement si quelqu'un perce à Harry à jour ce serras surement elle. Moi aussi Mark m'intrigue, je commence à avoir une certaine connaissance des « trucs » de Rowling et je suis sur qu'elle va nous sortir quelque chose d'interessant sur lui, et oui je compte bien l'exploiter, d'ailleurs j'ai commencé. Pour la relation Rogue/Harry je vais essayer de faire ca doucement, mais il a nous peter une durite en apprenant qui c'est. Merci

Van : Merci

Cloclo : Merci

Andromède : Merci. Moi aussi j'aime bien, il a pllus de raison de ce laisser marcher sur la gueule donc il en profite pour le remballer (chacun son tour lol), j'ai pas trouvé les vannes excellentes mais c toujours amusant de voir Tommy s'ennerver. Pour le lien entre Lily et Mark et bien…………………….. tu verras.

M4r13 : Merci, je sais pas pour la suite (après celui-ci) ca dépend de quand j'aurais un autre chapitre d'avance.

Darky : Merci

Tiken : Merci, voila la suite (ne meur tpas tout de suite lol)

Job3-14 : Merci, je pense que je vais attendre la troisième partie pour la reproduction du Potter. Pour Drago il est là, mais l'esprit sarcastique n'aurait plus les mêmes cibles, bon si ca ne va pas assez vite pour toi, j'arrete (na !) Pas bête l'idée de l'imoratlité, mais peut-être plutôt dans une autre fic, pour le clonage je verrais plus un truc style Achile Talon « La loi du bidouble » (je sais pas si tu connais) mais plus on veut de choses plus ces choses sont petites (immagine plein de tout petit Harry partout !)

Laika la louve : Merci

Gaelle griffondor : Merci

Tornade : Merci

Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen : Merci, pour Sev c'est prevu mais pas de suite.

Lunicorne : Merci

Petite-elfe : Ravi qu'il t'ai plut. Que de compliments je vais finir par ronroner si tu continue, pour le livre je crains que ce ne soit pas possible (comme on dit y'a rien à moi snif !). Mais à défaut je vais tenter de mettre le prochain chapitre rapidement, merci pour tes encouragements.

Celine.s : Ouais t trop forte (air faussement impressioné, avec une petit mimique signifiant : et elle se croit douée pff lol) Merci, rassure toi c prevu (c même écrit)

Godric2 : Je ne répondrais qu'en présence de mon avocat lol. (et pour info c pas les recevoir qui me dérange au contraire, c y répondre je sais pas quoi dire à certains). Ah on tu a trouvé que le combat etait trop court ? Remarque en général y'en a pas dans mes fics donc je suis novice dans ce domaine. Je profite de Mark pour donner un autre rôle à Harry, et j'espere que tu ne serras pas déçu par l'histoire que je concocte. Pas bête le coup des livres, je vais surement l'utiliser, Merci bye.

La folle : Dans ce cas je sort ma muselière magique ! Merci.


	4. Rapprochements

**Rapprochements**

Harry venait de finir son cours avec les 6° années Poutsouffle/Serdaigle et savourais le calme résultant de la disparition des ses élèves. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'être professeur pourrait être aussi fastidieux, répéter les mêmes choses à deux classes différentes, c'était plus que barbant. Néanmoins il était assez content de lui, il savait qu'il n'était pas forcément objectif, mais il pensait être un assez bon professeur.

De timides coups frappés à la porte le tirèrent de ses pensées, soupirant légèrement de devoir parler à quelqu'un il invita la personne à entrer. Il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant la petite tête de Mark Evans passer par l'entrebaillement de la porte. Souriant chaleureusement à l'enfant il dit :

« Entrez Mr Evans je ne vais pas vous manger. »

Le petit garçon rougit légèrement mais entra tout de même, gêner, il baissa les yeux et murmura :

« Je voulais vous remerciez pour m'avoir sauver la vie hier. »

Harry quitta sa chaise et s'accroupi devant l'enfant pour lui ébourifer les cheveux en disant :

« Ce n'est rien Mr Evans, j'espere seulement que vous n'avez pas eu trop peur. »

Il fronca les sourcils en voyant les yeux de l'enfant se remplir de larmes qu'il tentait de refouler. Tout doucement il l'attira contre lui et dit :

« Tu n'a pas à avoir honte de pleurer Mark, même des septièmes années auraient étés boulversés à ta place. »

Il était passer au tutoiment de façon consciente, il ne voulait pas que le petit le vois comme un professeur. Mark enfoui la tête dans le cou du survivant et pleura à chaudes larmes, d'une voix entrecoupés de sanglots il dit :

« C'est les serpentard ils disent qu'il va revenir pour me tuer et que cette fois vous ne pourrez rien faire. »

Harry retint un grognement, tout en se promettant de se renseigner et de coller la plus belle frousse de leur vie aux responsables. Il caressa doucement le dos de l'enfant, déjà à Privet Drive il aimait bien Mark, c'était le seul qui n'avait pas peur de Dudley, n'hésitant pas à venir s'il voyait Harry se promener. Pour cela, pour ces années où l'enfant avait défier Dudley et ses parents et les rumeurs de Privet Drive, il se sentait redevable, aider Mark à surmonter cette crise était le moins qu'il pouvais faire.

D'un ton doux il demanda :

« Tu veut venir un moment chez moi ? »

Le petit hocha la tête, le visage toujours enfoui dans le cou de son ancien voisin. Harry l'emmena alors à l'appartement, espérant que son frère y serrais seul.

Une fois chez lui, il posa l'enfant sur le canapé et commanda quelques patisseries aux elfes avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés. Il sourit en voyant que Mark hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, et décida de prendre les devants, il l'attira contre lui et le mit sur ses genoux en disant :

« Tu ne dois pas avoir honte d'avoir besoin de réconfort. »

Mark hocha péniblement la tête, le visage toujours marqué par ses larmes et se blotti contre le professeur. Harry le berca légèrement pendant un moment, il ce sentait un peu bizare, normallement c'était plutôt lui qui se faisait consoler et calîner, mais curieusement il aimait ca, sentir l'enfant contre lui , sentir qu'il lui était utile c'était agréable, très agréable même. Il sourit, cette simple expérience lui permetrait d'avoir moins mauvaise conscience quand lui-même réclmais des calins à son frère.

Mark se calma mais ne bougea pas pour autant, il était perdu ici, il ne connaissait rien du monde de la magie, il ne connaissait personne à Poudlard, il était un enfant perdu qui avait, pour sa première approcher concrète de la magie, servi d'otage à un mage noir psychotique. Harry se doutait bien de ce que ressentait le petit garçon, lui-même avait été un perdu au début, et honnetement s'il n'avait pas craqué c'était grâce aux Dursley, il avait été trop content de les quitter pour être réellement angoissé. Il se résolu à rassurer l'enfant, sachant que ce qu'il lui manquait c'était un élément familier il décida de lui en donner un, enfin d'une certaine façon. Il toussota pour attirer son attention et dit :

« Tu sait Mark, si tu as peur tu peut aussi allez voir tes deux préfets de sixième année, il savent très bien ce que c'est que d'affronter Voldemort. Ils sont très amis avec Harry Potter, et même s'il n'est pas là cette année je suis sur qu'ils pourrons t'aider. »

Mark avait tendu l'oreille en entendant le nom de Harry Potter, ayant oublier son chagrin il demanda :

« Harry Potter ? Il est élève ici ? »

Harry prit un air étoné et dit :

« Tu as entendu parler de lui ? Je croyais que tes parents étaient moldus ? »

Mark hocha la tête :

« Oui, mais j'ai un voisin qui s'appelle pareil, vous croyez que c'est lui ? »

Le professeur haussa les épaules :

« Peut-être, à quoi ressemble-t-il ? »

Mark se lanca dans une déscription du survivant :

« Il est brun, pas très costaux, mais très courageux il prenait toujours ma défense, et puis il a les yeux verts avec des lunettes, il a aussi une cicatrice sur le front, en forme d'éclair. »

Harry sourit :

« Ah s'il a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair c'est lui ! Tu sait c'est Voldemort qui lui a faites quand il avait un an, c'est Voldemort qui à tuer ses parents, c'est pour cela qu'il vivait avec son oncle et sa tante. Et c'est lui que Voldemort cherchait hier.»

Mark eut une moue triste et dit :

« Pauvre Harry ! »

Le sourire du survivant s'élargit :

« Oui tu as raison, il n'a pas beaucoup de chance. »

Le visage de l'enfant ce fit intérogatif :

« Pourquoi il est pas là cette année ? J'aurais bien aimé qu'il soit l !

Je pense que s'il avait su que tu viendrais ici il serrait rester, mais il a dut partir pour trouver un moyen de vaincre Voldemort. Je suis sur qu'il reviendra bientôt.

J'espere ! »

Harry lui ébourifa les cheveux, et Mark demanda :

« Monsieur ? »

Harry seccoua la tête :

« Je ne suis pas ton professeur Mark, alors quand il n'y a que nous ou mon frère tu peut m'appeller Orion. »

Mark sourit, ravi de s'être trouver un ami dans cet endroit inconnu et dit :

« Orion, pourquoi Voldemort veut le trouver ? »

Harry soupira :

« C'est une longue histoire. Mais en résumé, Voldemort à voulu le tuer quand il avait un an et à échoué, le sort qu'il a lancer sur lui à rebondi et l'a frapper. La seule trace que Harry en à garder c'est sa cicatrice, et Voldemort à disparu pendant 13 ans. Notre monde l'a considérer comme un héros depuis ce jour et attend de lui qu'il le tue une bonne fois pour toute. Et Voldemort à peur que Harry puisse y arriver, c'est pour cela qu'il veut le tuer. »

Mark hocha gravement la tête et dit une nouvelle fois :

« Pauvre Harry ! »

Souriant à la gentillesse de l'enfant, Harry hocha la tête. Ce fut sur ces paroles que Ben entra, il resta figé un instant puis sourit, il était heureux que son frère s'attache à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, c'était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux. D'un ton tout à fait professoral il dit :

« Mr Evans, je ne croit pas que vous soyez autorisé à vous trouvez dans les appartements d'un professeur ! »

Mark rougit et baissa la tête en murmurant :

« Oui monsieur, excusez moi. »

Ben éclata de rire, tandis que son frère seccouais la tête, l'air de dire « un vrai gosse ». Mark ne comprennait pas tout ce qui ce passait et Ben expliqua :

« Je plaisante Mr Evans, vous êtes le bienvenue ici. De plus je ne pense pas que mon petit frère verrait d'un très bon oeil que je vous chasse. »

Tout en disant cela il fit un clin d'oeil à son élève qui lui répondit par un grand sourire :

« Merci monsieur. »

Ben seccoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien, puis dit :

« Je crains qu'il ne soit plus que temps d'aller dîner. Je vous conseille d'en profiter pour vous liez à vos camarades. »

Mark hocha la tête et sauta des genoux de Harry, le chevalier d'or lui ébouriffa les cheveux en disant :

« N'oublie pas Mark, reviens ici quand tu veut. »

Mark hocha la tête en souriant :

« Merci Orion, au revoir monsieur ! »

Il quitta l'appartement sur ce dernier mot pour rejoindre la grande salle. Les heures qu'il avait passer avec Orion l'avait aider, il savait qu'il avait un ami ici, et quand Harry reviendrais il en aurait même deux, ce serrait plus facile d'être bien ici.

Ben se laissa tomber sur le canapé aux cotés de son frère et dit :

« Alors comme ca tu l'a déjà adopt ? »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Je le connais de Privet Drive c'était certainement la seule personne qui me voyait autrement qu'un monstre ou un déliquant. »

Ben eut un petit sourire triste au souvenir de ce qu'avait été la vie de son frère là-bas et dit :

« Ce n'est pas un repproche Harry, au contraire je suis très content que tu puisse te lier avec quelqu'un d'autre que Tabris ou moi, même si j'insiste sur le fait que je ne tolererais pas que tu fréquente des gens douteux ! »

Harry leva un sourcils interogateur vers son frère et vit distincitement la lueur amusée dans son oeil, il rit du ton pompeux que Ben avait prit et fut rapidement rejoins par son frère. Harry décida de l'achever, après tout c'était lui qui avait lancer cette conversation, d'un ton un peu timide il demanda :

« Alors tu ne vois pas d'objections au fait que j'ai promis à Drago de l'aider à s'émanciper de son père et donc de Voldemort ? »

Ben cessa de rire, son visage afficha un air de profonfe réfléxion, et il demanda :

« Tu es sur que c'est ce qu'il veut ? Je veut dire, que ce n'est pas une ruse ? »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Aussi sur que je puis l'être en ayant user des techniques que tu m'a apprise et en me basant sur sa fureur évidente d'être démasqué et aussi par le fait que pour la première fois depuis que je le connais il ai dit merci. »

Ben grimaca :

« Honnetement Harry je ne suis pas très chaud, mais si tu crois que c'est ce que tu doit faire je ne t'en empecherais pas. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est un serpentard ils ont la ruse dans le sang ! »

Harry éclata de rire et lacha :

« Je te rappelle que leur directeur n'est autre que ton cher ami Severus ! »

Ben eut le bon gout de paraitre gêner et dit :

« Tu as raison, mais fais tout de même attention petit lion, je ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive malheur ! »

Harry sourit et se serra contre son frère, il adorait quand Ben s'inquiètait pour lui, il savait que c'était bien pour Harry qu'il s'inquiètait, pour son petit frère, et non pas pour le survivant, pour le symbole. Après un moment passé à savourer l'amour que son frère lui portais, Harry décida d'aller manger et entraina son frère avec lui.

Le niveau sonore de la grande salle baissa d'un coup quand ils rentrèrent la démonstration de la veille était encore dans tout les esprits. Seuls ceux qui les avaient eus en cour aujourd'hui continuais à parler comme si de rien n'était, s'exposant ainsi à un interogatoire en règle de la part des autres élèves.

Harry profita du fait qu'il était assis entre les duex principaux intéréssés et dit :

« Albus, professeur Rogue, pourriez-vous me retrouvez dans mes appartements après le dîner ? »

Rogue grimaca légèrement, Orion appellais tous les professeurs par leurs prénoms sauf lui, et même si Ben lui avait plus ou moins expliqué le pourquoi il ne comprenait pas la distance que ne cessait de mettre le chevalier entre eux. Néanmoins il hocha la tête et le directeur fit de même, Albus en profita pour lui glisser :

« J'aurais d'ailleurs une requete à vous présenter. »

Harry hocha la tête à son tour et le reste du dîner se passa sans incidents notables. Harry surveillait ses deux protégés du coin de l'oeil, il vit avec plaisir Mark rire à une plaisanterie d'un autre première année de Gryffondor, avec qui il semblait bien s'entendre. Mais son sourire s'éffaca en voyant Drago silencieux et pensif, pour un chevalier Drago « émettait » une forme de détresse intensse, pour quelqu'un d'autre Harry n'aurait pas été surpris de voir ses yeux briller de lamres plus ou moins contenues.

Sans un mot pour ses voisins de table, il se leva et se dirigea vers le serpentard, une fois à ses cotés il prit son air le plus sévère et dit :

« N'oubliez pas que je vous attends dans mes appartements après le dîner pour votre retenue ! »

Drago acquiessa en reprenant son air hautain habituel. Harry dut se forcer pour ne pas sourire au manège du serpentard et regagna la table des professeurs. Rogue fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, alors que le directeur hochais la tête en souriant, il avait compris.

Quand le repas prit fin, Harry intercepta Malefoy, qui ignorait où logeait son professeur, et le conduisit jusqu'à ses appartements.

Drago resta figé sur le seuil pendant un instant, la présence de Rogue, qu'il savait mangemort, l'inquiètais. Dumbledore sourit et demanda à son maitre des potions de sortir un moment. Compprenant la réticence de son élève, Rogue s'executa. Une fois le directeur de serpentard dehors, le directeur sortit une fiole de sa robe et la tendit à l'adolescent en disant :

« C'est du veritassérum Mr Malefoy, vous comprendrez que certaines personnes aurons besoin de plus que votre simple parole. »

Harry s'interposa entre l'élève et le directeur et interpella le vieil homme d'un ton coléreux :

« Albus c'est inadmissible ! »

Drago le regarda avec des yeux ronds, il n'avait jamais entendu un professeur, pas même Rogue, s'adresser ainsi au directeur, et quelque chose se réveilla en lui, quelque chose qu'il croyait n'avoir jamais eu. Il sentit une certaine chaleur envahir son corps, il mit un instant à identifier cette chaleur, puis il comprit c'était de l'affection. L'affection pour cet homme inconnu, qui prenait sa défense face à l'un des plus puissants sorciers de ce siècle. Pour la deuxième fois en un jour il sourit à son professeur et dit :

« Merci, mais je comprends parfaitement, ce n'est pas parceque vous m'avez fait confiance sans autre preuves que ce que vous voyiez que les autres ferrons de même. »

Harry sourit à son tour au serpentard et, presque par reflexe, se mit à coté de lui et lui passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules. Drago ne s'en offusqua pas, au contraire, il sentait l'homme à ses cotés pret à bondir pour le défendre, personne n'avait jamais fait cela pour lui. Son père ne prenait sa défense que tant que cela servait ses interets, en-dehors de cela il devait se débrouiller seul. Sa mère ne le voyait que comme une poupée qu'il était amusant d'habiller des plus beaux et des plus chers vetements qu'elle puisse trouver. Il avait du attendre d'avoir 8 ans avant que son père ne mette fin à l'habitude de Narcissa de le changer deux ou trois fois par jour, cela n'avait pas empeché sa femme de continuer à superviser tout achat vestimentaire de son fils jusqu'au sous-vetements.

Drago attrapa la fiole que lui tendait le vieil homme et la vida d'un trait, autant en finir vite ! L'effet de transe du à la potion lui fit lacher la fiole qui s'écrasa par terre, et il l'aurait suivi si Harry ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur le canapé. Dumbledore commenca :

« Quel est votre nom ? »

Drago répondit d'une voix éteinte :

« Drago Lucius Angelo Regulus Malefoy »

Harry fit une grimace comique au nombre de prénoms de son ancien ennemi. Dumbledore continua :

« Quels sont vos liens avec Voldemort ? »

De la même voix l'adolescent blond répondit :

« Mon père est son bras droit !

Voulez-vous servir Voldemort ?

Non !

Pourquoi ?

Je ne veut pas être un assassin ! »

Harry tiqua, lui n'avait pas vraiment le choix, tué ou être tué était son destin !

« Voulez-vous ralliez les forces s'opposants à voldemort ?

Oui mais pas le ministère !

Pourquoi ?

Fudge est un con ! »

Dumbledore et Harry gloussèrent tous les deux, et le vieil homme continua :

« Donc vous voulez ralliez les forces non-officiels que je commande ?

Oui, je veut me battre aux cotés de Harry ! » 

Le chevalier et le directeur haussèrent les sourcils, et Harry fut tenté de demandé pourquoi, mais le directeur estima que cela suffisait et fit avaler une fiole de potion bleue à l'adolescent !

Tout sourire le vieil homme dit :

« Je suis ravi de vous comptez parmis nous Mr Malefoy. »

Drago le remercia, et le directeur reprit :

« Pour votre propre sécurité, je pense qu'il serrait préférable de ne pas retourner chez les serpentards, mais nous devrions en parler avec Severus ! »

Il le fit entrer, sous l'oeil inquiet de Malefoy, le directeur expliqua en deux mots ce qui venait de se passez et Drago put voir un grand sourire éclairé le visage de son directeur de maison. L'air aussi fier que si Drago avait été son fils il dit :

« Félicitations Drago, tu m'inpressione. »

Toujours incertain, il ne répondit pas, c'était Rogue, c'était un mangemort ! Dumbledore gloussa et dit :

« Je pense que Mr Malefoy est en droit de connaitre votre rôle Severus ! »

Rogue acquiessa et dit :

« Je suis un espion Drago, j'informe le directeur des projets de Voldemort. »

Drago fut légèrement véxé de ne pas s'en être douter, mais après tout si même Voldemort c'était laissé berner….. Dumbledore repartit sur le sujet du logement de Drago :

« Severus, je ne pense pas qu"il soit bon pour Drago de retourner chez les serpentards. »

Rogue acquiessa, il était parfaitement d'accord et dit :

« Oui, le problème est où allons nous le mettre, même s'il refuse de servir Voldemort il n'en est pas moins un serpentard ! »

Harry intervint :

« J'y avait pensé, peut-être pourriez-vous lui laisser un appartement, ou le confier à un professeur ? »

Dumbledore caressa sa longue barbe d'un air pensif puis dit :

« Je ne peut pas lui donner un appartement, isolé, il serrait une cible trop facile, et le confier à un professeur, serait mettre le professeur en question en grand danger ! »

Harry toussa en mettant son poing fermer devant sa bouche, rendant ainsi sa chevalière parfaitement visible, le visage du vieil homme s'éclaira :

« Si vous acceptez, ce serrais le mieux ! »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Bien sur que j'accepte Albus, mais il faudrait une chambre supplémentaire, je ne vais pas le faire dormir sur le canapé et Ben ne serrait pas ravi si je le chassais de la chambre ! »

Albus gloussa et fit un mouvement de baguette en direction de la cheminée. A coté de l'atre apparue une porte et il dit :

« J'ai raccordé votre appartement à celui d'a coté, je scellerais l'entrer par le couloir en partant. »

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête et Albus se tourna vers Drago :

« Je compte sur vous pour ne pas profiter de la situation Mr Malefoy ! »

Drago hocha la tête et Dumbledore reprit :

« Il y a plusieurs choses que nous devons arranger. Tout d'abord vous devez signez un parchemin stipulant que vous ne reconnaissez plus l'autorité de votre père, je m'arrangerais pour que Orion soit votre tuteur jusqu'à votre majorité, si cela ne vous dérange pas Orion ? – Harry seccoua la tête en souriant, en-dehors du fait qu'il avait l'âge de Drago, il n'y avait aucun problème, vu que le cercle c'était déjà assurer de créer un Orion Black – Ensuite Severus annoncera votre trahison à Voldemort, et à partir de ce moment je compte sur Orion et Benjamin pour vous protéger. Et pour finir, vous allez devoir supportez les cours de potions de la même façon que le font les gryffondors ! »

Drago grimaca, il avait toujours trouvé drôle la façon dont Rogue rabaissait les rouge et or, du moins jusqu'à récemment, mais l'idée de devoir subire la même chose ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, il hocha néanmoins la tête. Albus fit apparaitre un parchemin et lui demanda de signer, par reflexe il lut le papier avec attention puis signa, mettant ainsi fin à l'autorité de son père, béni soit la loi sorcière, pensa-t-il.

Sur ce le directeur se tourna vers le professeur de DCFM et dit :

« Orion j'aurais une faveur à vous demander. »

Harry leva un sourcils interogateur :

« Je vous écoute Albus.

Puisque vous êtes le moins pris des professeurs j'aurais aimer que vous assureriez la directions de la maison Gryffondr jusqu'à ce que Minerva revienne de Ste Mangouste, et également les cours de métamorphose jusqu'à ce que je puisse contacter un remplacant. » 

Harry sourit :

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient Albus, mais j'espere que vous trouverez un remplacant rapidement, je ne susi pas réellement passioné par la métamorphose. »

Dumbledore sourit et hocha la tête d'un air entendu en disant :

« Rassurez j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue, mais je dois le convaincre de revenir, il est persuadé d'être dangereux. »

La dessus le directeur quitta l'appartement, laissant Harry et Orion perplexe quant à l'identité du remplacant.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

RAR :

Pardon, mais il est tard, et je suis trop fatigué pour répondre à chaque reviews de manière individuel. Je vais donc me contenter d'un grand :

**MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI ONT APPUYES SUR LE PETIT BOUTON EN BAS A DROITE**


	5. Interrogations et Reveil

_Correction rapide d'une erreur impardonnable que m'a fait remarquer DW à qui j'adresse un très grand merci_

_Donc on reprends du début:_

#

Interogations et Réveil.

Drago était allongé sur son nouveau lit et repensais à tout ce que cette première journée de cours lui avait apporté. Il avait choisi son camps, mit fin à l'autorité de son père sur lui et trouver un ami en la personne de son professeur de DCFM. Il eut un petit sourire triste en pensant que Drago Malefoy, le prince des serpentards, était mort aujourd'hui, il avait laisser derrière lui toutes ses certitudes sur l'avenir pour plongé dans l'inconnu, mais il savait que Orion serrais là pour l'aider.

Son sourire ce fit plus tendre en pensant à son professeur, il se sentait proche de lui, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, c'était un sentiment illogique mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Avec une certaine derision il ce dit que l'attitude de Orion à son égard rappellait beaucoup celle qu'on pouvait attendre d'un grand frère.

Durant la soirée Orion c'était opposé à plusieurs reprise au directeur pour toutes les questions concernant Drago, c'était en général des détails mais il trouvait très agréable cette attitude protectrice qu'avait adopté son professeur.

Son sourire s'éffaca en repensant à Ben, ce dernier l'avait acceuilli assez froidement, et avait profiter du fait que Orion soit aller dans la chambre pour ce changer, pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Si jamais vous trahissez Orion je vous tuerais. »

Drago n'avait pas douter un instant que le chevalier était sérieux, et il comprenait bien ses réticences, après tout son père était le bras droit de Voldemort c'était un fait. Il avait du attendre le retour du plus jeune chevalier pour comprendre à quel point le chevalier de platine tenait à son petit frère, dès que Orion avait passer la porte, Ben c'était precipiter sur son frère et l'avait enlacer comme un enfant, et curieusement Orion c'était laissez faire avec un plaisir évident. Au début il avait été surpris de l'attitude puérile de son professeur, mais sa surprise avait vite fait place à l'envie, il n'avait jamais connu ca et ne connaitrait sans doute jamais ca, alors que Orion malgré le fait qu'il ai une vingtaine d'années pouvait toujours se comporter de cette façon.

Un peu énnervé de ressentir cette jalousie il c'était retiré dans son appartement, doutant même que les deux chevaliers ai remarqué son absence. Mais il n'avait pas pu atteindre la porte de sa chambre que Orion était entré, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Drago avait haussé un sourcil intérogateur, et sans un mot son professeur l'avait pris dans ses bras de la même façon que son frère venait de le faire pour lui. L'adolescent c'était tendu devant cette manifestation d'affection qui lui était si inhabituelle, mais l'affection que son ami lui transmettait par ce contact, avait eu raison de ses réticences et il avait fini par ce laisser aller. Orion avait sourit de le sentir se détendre et l'avait entrainer sur le canapé, son ami à ses cotés, un bras autour de ses épaules, Drago c'était détendu, à ce moment il était bien. Il n'était plus un Malefoy, plus un futur Mangemort, plus la copie que son père aurait voulu qu'il soit, non ! Orion lui redonnait une deuxième enfance, une enfance où il était aimé, pas dirigé, une enfance où on ne lui demandait pas de grandir, au contraire, une enfance véritable !

Ils étaient resté ainsi un moment puis Orion avait commencé à parler, lui expliquant qu'il ne devrait jamais avoir honte d'avoir besoin de réconfort, qu'il serrait toujours là pour le consoler où lui montrer qu'il l'aimait comme un frère, qu'il ne devait pas avoir honte devant lui de se comporter comme un enfant.

Rendu plus sur de lui par ce discours et la chaleur humaine que son ami lui communiquait, Drago avait décidé de le prendre au mot, sans un murmure il c'était glissé sur ses genoux. Et comme il l'avait promis, Orion ne l'avait pas repoussé, au contraire, il l'avait serre contre lui en disant qu'il était fier de lui.

Malgré le fait qu'il se sente bien ainsi, Drago avait un peu honte, mais après tout ils étaient seuls, et Ben acceptait la même chose de son frère, il n'avait donc rien à dire. Drago était bien, il avait souvent rêver de faire ca quand il était enfant, à l'époque où il croyait que son père l'aimait et où lui même l'aimait sincèrement, mais évidemment ce n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy.

Le seul contact physique qu'il ai jamais eu avec son père, avait été lors de son 15° anniverssaire, et encore par tradition. Selon la règle ancèstrale, le chef de la famille, devait présenter son fils à tous les cousins, cousines, oncles, tantes etc, pour leur prouver que son héritier était bien un mâle. La cérémonie avait eu lieu dans le salon, souvenir honteux pour l'adolescent, devant toute la famille, son père l'avait entièrement devetu pour que tous puisse constater qu'il était bien un homme. C'était la seule et unique fois que Lucius Malefoy avait touché son fils directement, en-dehors de cela il n'avait aucun contact physique avec lui.

La seule chose que Drago conaissait était le fouet et la canne de son père, rien d'autre, et ce jour humiliant entre tous il avait été trop concentré sur le fait de ne pas rougir et surtout de ne pas manifester sa virilité, pour faire attention au fait que son père le touchait.

Drago avait frissoner à ce souvenir, ce qui avait inquiéter Orion, mais heureusement le chevalier n'avait posé aucune questions, il se doutait que Drago n'était pas encore très à l'aise et ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Drago sourit à nouveau en repensant au moment où Orion avait décrété qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Il n'avait même pas attendu de réponse et c'était levé, le portant comme un enfant, et l'avait mener jusqu'à sa chambre. Il 'avait posé sur le lit et avait dit :

« Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure est vrai tout le temps, sauf en cours évidemment. Donc si jamais tu ne va pas bien cette nuit tu peut venir me trouver. »

Drago avait rougit à cette idée, mais il avait néanmoins acquiesser pour rassurer son ami. Orion avait sourit à sa gêne et lui avait ébourifer les cheveux en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Le serpentard avait rapidement pris place dans son lit et depuis repenssait à cette journée étrange. Il finit par s'endormir en souriant.

Harry était plongé dans ses pensés, taraudé par sa mauvaise conscience, Drago n'apprécierait pas du tout de savoir que l'homme qu'il avait accepté comme « ami » à défaut d'un autre terme, était en réalité son ancien ennemi. Ben le regardais se débattre depuis une petite heure dans ses interogations morale en souriant légèrement. Malgré ses résolutions, Harry était simplement trop gentil pour ne pas s'inquiéter pour les autres et avait trop besoin d'affection pour ne pas se soucier de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Il finit par intervenir, passa ses bras autour du corps de son frère et le porta jusqu'à la chambre. Il le mit sur le lit et dit :

« Maintenant tu arrete de te prendre la tête et tu dort ! »

Harry sourit, son frère pouvait réellement le considérer comme un môme quelques fois, mais il devait reconaitre qu'il adorait ca. Il hocha la tête en faisant une petite moue enfantine et se glissa sous les couvertures, après s'être devetu. Ben allait sortir de la chambre, maintenant qu'il avait vu son frère se coucher, mais Harry le retint :

« Reste, j'ai besoin de toi grand frère. »

Ben sourit, et rejoignit rapidement son frère dans le lit, Harry se colla à lui et demanda :

« Pourquoi je ne peut pas vivre de situations simples ? Regarde moi-ca, en une journée Orion Black est devenu ami avec Drago Malefoy, alors que Drago aurait refuser tout geste d'amitié venant de Harry Potter, et je suppose qu'il n'apprecira pas la vérité. Rogue est devenu civile, voir même sympa avec moi, et de la même façon, il va piquer une crise quand il saura. Mark c'est attaché à l'adulte et regrette que Harry ne soit pas là, c'est d'ailleurs surement celui qui posera le moins de problèmes à la sortie mais quand même ! J'en ai marre de cette vie de merde ! »

Ben lui mit une petite tape sur la tête en disant d'un ton grandiloquent :

« Ne jure pas, tu es professeur donne l'exemple ! – Harry sourit aux pitreries de son frère – Je ne sais pas le pourquoi petit frère. Mais si ca ne tenait qu'à moi tu n'aurais jamais eu cette vie là. Papa et maman seraient vivants, et nos pires craintes seraient de devoir supporter les Dursley pour les fêtes de familles. Mais évidemment ca ne dépend pas de moi, j'aurais tellement voulu que tu es une belle vie Harry. »

Il avait dit la dernière partie dans un murmure à peine perceptible, mais Harry avait entendu le regret sincère de son frère. Il se serra davantage contre lui et murmura :

« Je t'aime grand frère ! »

Ben l'embrassa sur la tête et répondit :

« Je t'aime aussi sale gosse. »

Sur ce, l'aînée lanca un charme de someil à son petit frère et le rejoignit bientôt dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Harry et Orion émergèrent simultanément, ce qui déclencha une bataille féroce pour avoir le privilège de se doucher en premier. Harry finit pas s'avouer vaincu, mais uniquement après avoir été solidement attaché, la tête en bas, avec pour tout vetements, une feuille vigne, et ceci en plein milieu du salon.

Fort heureusement pour lui, Drago n'était pas encore réveiller, et c'est ce seul fait qu'il l'empecha de hurler contre son frère. Mais bien qu'ayant renoncer devant son frère, le survivant n'était pas résolu à rester sur une défaite, profitant d'un des rares pouvoirs qui faisaient défaut à son frère il se concentra sur l'eau de la douche.

Ben était tranquilement sous le jet d'eau brulante à rire de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son petit frère, quand d'un coup l'eau devint aussi glaciale que celle de l'océan arctique. Il sauta hors de la cabine de douche en criant de surprise, glissa sur le savon, tenta de se rattraper à tout ce qu'il trouvait, à savoir les étagères au-dessus du lavabo, qui bien évidament n'étaient absolument pas prevues pour ce genre d'utilisation, et ce prit tout ce qu'elle supportait sur la tête. En particulier une, boule de mousse à raser, forme sorcières des bombes de mousse. Il suffisait normalement de se passer la boule sur le visage et l'exact quantitée de mousse nécéssaire à la longueur des poils se déposait sur la peau, l'autre avantage de ce système était qu'il contenait en général l'équivalent d'une centaine de bombes moldus. Le problème étant que, tout comme les étagères, la boule n'était pas prévu pour ce genre d'utilisation, c'est ainsi que le chevalier se retrouva avec une très esthétique chevelure blanche, dont la consistance rappellait furieusement celle de la mousse à raser. Sans penser aux conséquences, le chevalier attrapa la boule et la jeta au loin d'un geste rageur, grosse erreur. La boule était certe solide, prêvue pour pouvoir tomber de cinq mètres de haut sans se briser, mais il n'avait jamais été dans les intentions des ingénieurs sorciers d'en faire des projectile incassable. C'est ainsi que la salle d'eau fut recouverte d'un très jolie manteaux blanc, digne des plus grandes chuttes de neige, à la différence qu'il était rare qu'il neige à l'intérieur. Le chevalier étant à terre, il fut lui même copieusement recouvert de blanc, rappellant assez un bonhomme michelin (nda : tshut tshut pas de marque !)

Ben sortit d'un pas décidé de la salle de bain, oubliant ses cheveux, et le reste de son corps, mais l'hilarité de son petit frère lui fit prendre conscience de son ridicule. Il jetta un vague regard pour savoir dans quel état il était, et éclatta de rire à son tour.

Ce fut la première image que Drago enregistra : un homme nu, attaché la tête en bas, riant avec un autre homme nu, recouvert d'une substance blanche non-identifier. Le serpentard mit quelques instants pour reconnaitre les deux chevalier qui pas plus tard que l'avant-veille avaient mit en déroute le seigneur des ténèbres, tout de suite ca relativisait les choses.

Il hésita un moment, puis éclatta de rire à son tour, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux hommes. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Ben détacha son petit frère et lui désigna son élève du menton, Harry hocha la tête, prenant tout de même le temps de ce faire appaitre un caleçon et sauta sur le serpentard à bras raccourcis.

Ben ouvrit grand la portede la salle de bain, jeta un petit sort d'amortissement au sol et aux murs et fit une révérence à son frère en désignant la pièce. Drago tentait de se débattre mais il riait encore trop pour être éfficace, de toute façon contre un chevalier il avait peu, voir aucune, chance. Harry fit signe à son frère de prendre un bras et une jambe du serpentard et ils se mirent tout deux à le balancer d'avant en arrirère en comptant. A trois, Drago constata que sans son balai, et malgré son nom, il n'était absolument pas fait pour voler, et mit une fraction de seconde pour entrer en contact avec le sol mou, et surtout avec les quelques dizaines de centimètres de mousse à raser qui recouvraient le sol.

C'est à peu près dans le même état que le chevalier de platine, à la différence qu'il portait tout de même un caleçon, qu'il ressortit de la salle de bain sous les rires des deux chevaliers.

Harry riait aux larmes de l'état de son ancien ennemi et de son frère, il ne prit pas garde aux discrets murmures que le serpentard glissa dans l'oreille de son frère. Ben eut un grand sourire et approuva d'un signe de tête, un sort de lévitation plus tard, Harry flottait à un petit mètre au-dessus de la mousse à raser, un finite incantatem de la part de Drago, qui tenait à participer, et il se retrouva lui aussi couvert de mousse à raser.

Les trois collocataire, s'en donnèrent à coeur joie pendant une bonne demi-heure, puis Ben finit par rappeller que même si Orion n'avait plus cours avant deux jours, lui-même et Drago avait des obligations. Drago vira au blanc, en ce souvenant qu'il avait Potions et qu'il serrait immanquablement en retard, il partit en courant vers sa propre salle de bain en hurlant :

« Putain j'ai potions ! »

Les deux chevaliers rirent légèrement, et néttoyèrent leur propre salle de bain en quelques mouvements de main. Ben put finalement finir de se doucher, tandis que Harry appellait les elfes pour qu'ils montent très vite un petit-déjeuner. Il était en train de manger, quand Drago sortit de son appartement en courant pour se diriger vers la porte en criant un au revoir.

Harry l'intercepta et dit :

« Mange, je t'accompagnerais en potions, Rogue n'oseras pas s'en prendre à toi. »

Drago leva un sourcils incertain, mais acquiessa néanmoins, il s'assit à coté de son ami et mangea avec appétit. Ben sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu en tout en pour tout d'un caleçon, ce qui fit soupirer son frère :

« Tu imagine l'exemple que tu donne aux enfants ? »

Dit-il en désignant le serpentard. Drago laissa échapé un cri d'indignation totalement feint en s'entendant être traiter d'enfant, mais Hary se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire en disant :

« Mais oui bébé, on sait que t'es un grand garçon. »

Drago grogna, puis sauta sur le chevalier pour le chatouiller, Harry tomba au sol en riant, tandis que Ben observais la scène d'un oeil amusé. Il finti par lâcher :

« Orion si tu as besoin, les elfes ont ramené une autre boule à raser. »

Drago cessa immédiatement ses chatouilles et se rassit, en arborant un air angélique. Harry se releva à son tour, et poursuivi son petit déjeuner, non sans avoir ébourrifer les cheveux du serpentard. Ben s'assit en face de son frère et répondit à la question initialement posée :

« Pour en revenir à ta question, non je n'imagine pas, et avec sa gueule il doit déjà savoir comment faire crier une fille, ou un mec. »

Drago rougit sous l'insinuation « excessivement discrète » du chevalier, et Harry se tourna vers lui avec un air intéresser :

« Raconte moi ca Drago, comme ca tu es le sex symbol de Poudlard ? »

Drago rougit davantage et commenca à marmoner une dénégation dans sa barbe, mais Ben semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à le gêner :

« Allez petit dragon ! On est entre mecs, donnes nous des détails ! T"as déjà essayer quoi ? Filles ? Garçons ? Les deux ? Peut-être même des trucs à trois ? Tu m'inviteras la prochaine fois ? »

Drago était horriblement gêner, et Harry qui avait trouvé ca drôle au début commencait à perdre patience, Ben allait finir par vexer Drago. Mentalement il envoya à son frère un « La ferme ! » bien senti et se tourna vers l'adolescent :

« T'en fais pas Drago, j'y ai eu droit aussi au début, c'est un de ses grands amusements, et puis ca sert pour controller son visage. Mais s'il t'emmerde envoie le chier, surtout tu ne te gêne pas avec lui ! C'est qu'un vieux pervers en manque de sexe. »

Drago rit à l'air outré qu'avait pris le chevalier de platine, et hocha la tête pour rassurer son ami. Harry finit par se lever et aller prendre sa douche, au passage il mit une claque sur la tête de son frère en disant :

« Je te signale que tu as cours dans moins de 2 minutes, et comme Albus n'apprecierait pas qu'il y ai une vague d'arrets cardiaques chez ses élèves du devrait t'habiller. »

Ben soupira d'un air désespérer, mais fut prêt en une seconde, le temps de lancer un sort. Il profita de l'absence de son petit frère pour glisser au serpentard :

« Je vais finir par croire que j'ai eu tort de te dire ca hier, mais fait quand même attention ! »

Sur ce il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et parti en courant pour rejoindre sa salle de classe. Drago resta seul dans le salon, à réfélchir sur les deux chevaliers. Orion était définitivement un grand frère pour lui, du moins c'était la meilleur définition qu'il puisse trouver. Protecteur et taquin, oui le terme de grand frère allait bien ! Il poussa un petit soupir amusé en repenssant à ce réveil, il n'en avait jamais connu de comme ca, en fait cela l'avait lui-même étonné de se mettre à rire, ou bien de sauter sur Orion pour le chatouiller, cela ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Mais il se sentait tellement bien avec Orion, c'était peut-être ca qui lui permettait de se décoincer. Pour Ben c'était une autre histoire, et même s'il était un peu blessé de la méfiance, largement réduite depuis leur petite bataille, du chevalier, iI devait reconnaitre qu'il comprenait parfaitement, en fait il était certain que Orion aurait agit exactement de la même si lui-même ramenait quelqu'un dont la famille était liée à Voldemort. De toute façon il n'en voulait pas à Ben, il était dingue de Orion ! Et ce simple état de fait le protégeait de la rancune du serpentard, Drago commencait à réellement aimer son professeur/ami/grand frère, et il sentait de curieuse pulsions monter en lui. A cet instant précis par exemple, il aurait aimer que Orion le prenne dans ses bras comme un enfant, et le garde serrer contre lui jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Ce fut le retour de Harry, totalement habillé, qui le tira de ses pensées. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le surviant s'approcha de l'adolescent et le pris dans ses bras, le portant comme un enfant. Drago soupira de soulagement, et enfoui sa tête dans le cou du chevalier, après un instant il murmura :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me sent aussi bien avec toi ? »

Drago l'avait tutoyer de façon totalement instinctive et le professeur n'y vit aucune objections, trop content que l'adolescent soit suffisament à l'aise avec lui pour oser cela. Harry haussa les épaules :

« J'ai bien une idée, mais je sais pas ce qu'elle vaut, et elle ne va peut-être pas te plaire.

Dit toujours. Je pense que comme moi, tu as trop manqué d'affection pour ne pas t'attacher aux personnes qui t'en montre. » 

Drago réfléchit un instant à cette idée, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, au contraire. Elle avait en plus l'avantage de le rassuré, il avait eut quelque doutes sur son orientation sexuelle depuis hier, cette envie de contact avec un autre homme, loin d'être moche par ailleurs, l'avait troublé. Mais cette explication ne prenait pas ce facteur en compte, et pourtant était tout à fait rationelle. Il finit par hocher la tête en disant :

« Tu dois avoir raison. »

Harry sourit, et dit :

« Bon, puisque ce problème est résolu, je devrais peut-être t'accompagné à ton cours de potion. »

Drago fit la moue, il n'avait pas envie de quitter ses bras sécurisants, Harry vit distinctement la grimace de l'adolescent et le rassura :

« Rassure toi petit dragon, je serrais encore là ce soir et tu pourras te faire caliner si tu en as envie. »

Drago rougit à la formulation légèrement niaise du chevalier, mais du reconnaitre que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, et également que Orion était tout prêt à le « caliner » autant qu'il le voudrait. Il soupira et lacha :

« Alors allons-y ! »

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Petit blabla de l'auteur :

Vu que j'ai retrouvé ca dans pas mal de reviews, j'en parle ici. Pour le remplacant en métamorphose et bien …………….. vous saurrez dans le prochain chapitre (na). Pour le petit bouton à droite, y'en a que deux qui ont relevés honte aux autres ! Pour ce qui est de la nouvelle forme de RAR ne vous vexer pas mais j'ai remarqué que je mettais quasiment plus de temps à répondre aux reviews qu'à écrire les chapitres, je préfère privilégié l'histoire ( vu vos réactions par rapport à la dernière fois je pense que vous m'en voudrez pas…….trop lol).

Ah oui un petit détail (enfin petit quand même…..je vous dirais pas la taille sinon je devrais passer en R mais bon je m'égare) je suis un mec ! ( j'ai vu la question quelque part et je prefere que ce soit clair, même si c pas important pour l'historie, enfin je crois pas.)

Voila je crois que j'ai fait le tour, à la prochaine.

RAR (par odre alphabetique, merci word lol)

Merci :

AD (mais c moi ca !)

aikopotter

Ambre C 21

Andromede

Andryade

Angel Brenda

baggera la reine du monde

big apple

Celine.s

Cloclo

David

Fiero

godric2

JOB3-14

Kalya

Laika la Louve

Leira

Léna Potter

lunarosenoire

Lunenoire

LyceiaArtemis.

Lyls

math

Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen

MiniJaguard

Mirug

Najika

NBA

Onarluca

petites sorcières

Rémus James Lupin

seblemalade

S-Jennifer-S

steff

taupe88

Van

yami ni hikari


	6. Loup et déesse

Petite note avant de commencer : Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, mais pour des raisons personelles (sentimentales si vous voulez tout savoir lol) Je n'ai pas du tout eu la tête à écrire le chapitre 7 (non je me trompe pas de numéro j'écrit toujours un chapitre et je met celui d'avant en ligne). Donc : **GOMEN NASAI**

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

****

Le loup et la déesse.

Harry accompagna son protégé à son cours de potions en insistant bien auprès de Rogue pour qu'il le laisse tranquile. Le professeur de potions avait voulu répliquer qu'il devait désormais traiter Drago comme un gryffondor, mais Harry lui avait fait remarquer que Voldemort comprendrait qu'il ne veuille pas se mettre un chevalier à dos. Curieusement Rogue avait rapidement accepté, pour la bonne et simple raison que depuis des années il faisait tout pour protéger l'héritier des Malefoy, aussi bien des autres que de lui-même. Il avait d'ailleurs été assez jaloux, qu'un parfait inconnu arrive à le faire renier son père, alors que lui-même, qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, n'y était jamais parvenu. Mais le résultat étant là, il s'estimait redevable envers le chevalier et lui avait dit qu'il ferrait n'importe quoi pour payer ce qui était pour lui une dête. La réponse de Orion l'avait surpris :

« Un jours je vous demanderais de nous pardonner mon frère et moi, j'espere que vous vous souviendrez alors de cette dête. »

Il n'avait même pas attendu de réponse, et c'était dirigé vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Rogue était resté incertain quant à la signification réelle de cette phrase, mais ayant cours, cétait vite reprit et avait recommencé à torturer les gryffondors.

Harry comptait profiter de sa journée pour examiner les défenses de Poudlard, après tout il était aussi là pour les renforcer alors autant les étudier en détails tant qu'il en avait le temps. Cependant pour pouvoir intervenir sur les protections magiques de l'école il avait besoin de plusieurs choses, tout d'abord l'accord orale du directeur, et ensuite de deux guides qui servaient également de clefs. Il c'était donc rendu dans le bureau du vieux sorcier, pour récupérez ce dont il avait besoin, et c'est là que les problèmes avaient commencés.

Il venait de recevoir l'autorisation d'entrer, quant il senti une autre présence que celle du vieil homme dans le bureau, il n'y avait pas réellement pris garde, pensant que c'était un professeur ou un membre de l'ordre. Il était donc entré, et avait une nouvelle fois remercier son frère pour lui avoir appris à controller son visage, devant lui se trouvait LA personne la plus à même de percer à jour son petit camouflage : Remus Lupin.

Espérant que le loup-garou ne le reconaitrais pas, ou au moins qu'il aurait la présence d'esprit de ne pas en parler devant le directeur, il était entré et après un bref salut pour celui qui devait normalement être un inconnu c'était adressé au directeur :

« Albus, j'aurais besoin de votre accord pour vérifier les protections du château et donc de Fumseck et du choixpeau. »

Le vieil homme avait sourit et l'avait invité à s'asseoir, tenant à ce que son équipe de professeurs soit en bon termes il avait présenter l'homme aux traits fatigués :

« Orion je vous présente Rémus Lupin, qui remplacera Minerva pour les cours de métamorphose. »

De façon très civile, quoique un peu froide, il avait serrer la main du loup-garou en se présentant :

« Je suis le chevalier d'or Orion Black, enchanté Mr Lupin ! »

Harry sentait que la situation allait lui échappé, et il n'avait que peu de solutions pour s'en tirer sans problèmes. Soit il priait pour que Rémus, s'il l'avait reconnu, ce qu'il ignorait toujours, attende d'être seul avec lui pour crier haut et fort que Orion Black et Harry Potter étaient une seule et même personne, risquer ! Soit il lui envoyais un message télépathique, qui révelerait immanquablement son identité, pour lui dire de se taire devant Albus !

Harry n'hésita pas bien longtemps, Rémus était le dernier des Maraudeurs et en tant que tel représentait un des derniers liens avec ses parents et surtout Sirius. Il pris donc le risque, quitte à ce faire massacrer par son frère et Tabris, profitant d'un contact visuel il « dit » :

__

« Rémus, ne dit pas qui je suis à Albus, je te jure de tout t'expliquer plus tard ! »

N'étant pas chevalier, Rémus dévisagea le jeune homme d'un air surpris, ce qui attira immanquablement l'attention du directeur :

« Rémus, il y a un problème ? »

Le loup-garou seccoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le directeur en disant :

« Aucun Albus, c'est juste que Mr Black me rappelle quelqu'un. »

Le vieil homme eut un sourire compatissant pour son nouveau professeur et dit :

« Rassurez-vous Rémus, Orion sait tout ce qu'il y a savoir à propos de Sirius. »

L'homme aus traits fatigués hocha la tête d'un air accablé, ce qui ne manqua pas de ce faire sentir coupable le jeune homme. Chassant l'atmosphère pesante qui venait de s'instaler, le directeur se tourna vers son professeur de DCFM :

« Sans vouloir vous vexer je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire quoique ce soit à vous seul, je pensais attendre que Benjamin ait finit ses cours. »

Harry sourit :

« Vous ne me vexer pas du tout Albus, je ne comptait pas intervenir, juste jetter un coup d'oeil pour savoir à quoi nous allons avoir à faire. »

Le directeur hocha la tête d'un air entendut puis dit :

« Je comprends, mais je préfererais que vous n'y alliez pas seul. »

Harry haussa les épaules, il n'y avait pas d'urgence l'incantation qu'il avait utilisé le soir du banquet serrait efficace encore quelques temps. Il acquiessa, signifiant au directeur qu'il acceptait, et le vieil homme reprit :

« Orion, auriez vous l'obligeance de conduire Rémus à ses appartements, je l'ai installé à coté de ceux de Drago. »

Rémus tiqua au nom de Drago :

« Malefoy ? »

Harry seccoua la tête en souriant :

« Black ! Drago à renoncer à l'autorité de son père, et Albus va s'assurez que je soit son tuteur. – Rémus ouvrit la bouche pour rappeller la malice des serpentards, mais Harry le coupa – Rassurez-vous Mr Lupin, Albus à vérifier son honneteter sous véritasserum. »

Rémus hocha la tête, et ils prirent tout deux congés du directeur. Harry le précéda de quelques pas, tout le long du chemin, sentant le regard du loup-garou le transpercé de part en part, et priant pour qu'il n'y ai personne dans ses appartements.

Ils parvinrent ainsi à la résidence des deux chevaliers et de leur protégé. Harry céda le passage à son aîné, et entra à sa suite. Il eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte qu'il prit une claque magistrale, il avait bien sur sentit l'attaque venir mais il n'avait pas voulu la parer, il comprenait parfaitement le pourquoi. La deuxième chose que fit Rémus fut de le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer très fort contre lui :

« Petit imbécile j'était mort d'inquiètude. »

Harry lui rendit son étreinte et le mena au canapé en disant :

« Je vais t'expliquer Rémus »

(nda : Je sais plus si Harry tutoie Rémus, mais je préfère comme ca)

Le loup-garou se laissa tomber dans le canapé, pendant que son ancien élève prenait place en face de lui dans un fauteuil. Harry ne laissa rien dans l'ombre si ce n'est sa parenté avec Ben, puisque Rémus s'en souviendrait dès qu'il le verrait, il insista seulement sur le fait qu'il était réellement chevalier, malgré son âge, et que donc de son point de vue, il avait eut raison d'accepté. Rémus ne put nier cela, la mort des Dursley prouvait que Harry avait eu raison, il se contenta de demander :

« Qui est au courant ? »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Uniquement toi ! Et avant que tu ne le demande, si je ne l'ai pas dit ni à Albus ni à Ron et Hermione c'est d'une pour garder l'effet de surprise, de deux pour les protéger, je parle de Ron et Hermione et de trois parceque si Albus m'avait tout dit l'année dernière, Sirius serait vivant ! »

Le loup-garou hocha la tête, il comprennait parfaitement, lui-même en avait voulu au vieil homme, et lui en voulait toujours d'ailleurs. Mais il avait trop de respect et de reconnaissance envers le directeur pour exprimer son ressentiment, chose qui apparament ne dérangeait absolument pas Harry.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant toute la matinée, Harry racontant sa formation, ou évoquant des souvenirs de Sirius, Rémus n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste à ce niveau là.

Des coups timides frappés à la porte les tirèrent de leur discution, Harry invita la personne à entrer, et vit avec plaisir la petite tête de Mark passé par l'entrebaillement. Le petit garçon sourit à son ami et dévisagea le loup-garou un court instant, avant de rentrer en courant dans l'appartement et lui sauté au cou en criant :

« Oncle Rémus. »

Harry les regarda tour à tour, plus que surpris du fait que Mark, un enfant de moldus, connaisse le loup-garou et surtout l'appelle ainsi. Rémus acceuilli l'enfant avec un grand sourire et le serra dans ses bras avec un plaisir évident. Il se tourna vers le chevalier en disant :

« Orion je te présente Mark Evans, le fils de ma soeur Artémis. »

Malgré le controlle, durement acquis, de son visage Haryr ne put s'empecher d'arborer un air d'étonement profond.

Mark, qui n'était absolument pas concerné par la discutions des deux hommes, finit par lacher son oncle pour se précipiter sur le chevalier et grimper sur ses genoux en disant :

« Bonjour Orion. »

Harry reprit ses esprits et salua l'enfant à son tour, sous l'oeil attendri de Rémus. Aussi vite qu'il était venu, l'enfant glissa des genoux du chevalier et dit :

« Je dois aller manger, oncle Rémus tu reste ? »

Après avoir reçu confirmation de son oncle le petit garçon sortit. Harry attendit qu'il soit sorti pour se tourner vers le maraudeur en disant :

« Explications ! »

Rémus sourit :

« Que veut-tu que je t'explique ? »

Harry prit un air faussement détaché pour égrenner une suite de questions :

« Et bien, pourquoi mon voisin est ton neveu ? pourquoi il s'appelle Evans ? pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais dit que tu avait un neveu ? etc… »

Rémus poussa un soupir fataliste, il allait au-devant d'une crise, et dit :

« Le pourquoi ton voisin est mon neveu, c'est parceque ma soeur gardais un oeil sur toi. Le pourquoi il s'appelle Evans, c'est parceque son père portait ce nom et le pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'avais un neveu, c'est un peu plus long à expliquer. »

Harry poussa un soupir résigné :

« Il est de ma famille ? »

Rémus se racla la gorge et dit :

« Bon je vais t'expliquer. Mais essaye de ne pas m'interrompre. Pour que tu comprenne il faut remonter au temps où nous étions à Poudlard.

A l'époque tes parents ne s'entendaient pas très bien, et c'est un oeuphémisme, ta mère detestait le coté Maraudeur de ton père. Mais le temps passant elle finit par ce laisser charmer. Nous étions en 6° année quand ils ont entérrés la hache de guerre, c'est à cette époque que Nicolas Evans est entré à Poudlard. C'était le petit frère de Lily, et donc issus de parents moldus, inutile de te dire que les serpentards s'en sont donnés à coeur joie avec lui. Lily nous demanda alors de le protéger, James sauta sur l'occasion et nous avons suivit, pour chaque parole blessantes des serpentard, ils subissaient le couroux des maraudeurs en réponse.

C'est cette année que mes parents son décédés, tués par une bande de fanatique qui pronait le fait que les parents « d'hybride » comme moi étaient responsables de la « monstruosité » de leurs enfants. Ce qui à fait que ma soeur, qui avait le même âge que Nicolas, n'avait plus d'endroit où aller. C'est une cracmol, et elle n'avait donc pas sa place à Poudlard, mais Dumbledore lui permit néanmoins de passer les vaccances de Noël ici, c'est comme ca qu'ils ce sont rencontrés.

Nicolas à tout de suite pris Artémis sous son aile, la protégeant des quelques serpentards qui étaient restés au château. Pendant ces vaccances, j'ai réçu une lettre de tes grands-parents qui me disait qu'ils serraient ravide prendre soin d'Artémis et que je pourrais toujours logé chez eux. C'est comme ca qu'a partir de ce moment Sirius, Artémis et moi avons été considérés comme faisant parti de la famille. Enfin pour Sirius c'était déjà le cas.

Après que Nicolas ai été diplomé, la première chose qu'il a faite, ca a été de demander la main d'Artémis, ils étaient amoureux à l'âge de 14 ans, nous avons tous étés ravis et ils ce sont mariés.

Ensuite l'histoire devient plus sombre, Nicolas était un grand médicomage, et faisait des recherches sur un révélateur d'impérium, permettant donc de savoir qui avait été ou non sous l'emprise de ce sort. Inutile de te dire que les mangemorts qui avaient plaidés être sous impérium ne voyait pas ca d'un très bon oeil. Il a été tué quelques mois avant la naissance de Mark, Artémis a été anéanti elle adorait Nicolas et reciproquement, j'ai eu toute les peines du monde à la consolé, d'autant plus que je sortais de mes années noires, celles qui avaient suivis la mort de tes parents, et ce que je pensais être la trahison de Sirius.

Quand Mark est né, Artémis à trouvé un deuxième souffle, elle à demandé à Dumbledore de pouvoir veiller sur toi au moins de loin, et Albus à accepter. Mark ne devait même pas avoir un mois quand ils ont déménagé à Privet Drive. Et donc pour en revenir à ta question initiale, Mark est ton cousin. »

Harry resta stupéfait, assimilant difficilement ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, puis voulu des éclaircissements :

« Pourquoi ai-je été confié aux Dursley plutôt qu'a Nicolas ? Pourquoi Pétunia ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait un frère ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais dit que mon cousin était ton neveu ? »

Rémus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et lacha :

« C'est ma faute si tu a été confié aux Dursley. »

Harry avanca la tête, les yeux exorbités, demandant clairement des explications. Le loup-garou continua :

« Tu crois réellement que le ministère aurait confié le survivant à une femme dont le frère était un loup-garou ? N'oublie pas que selon la loi je ne suis pas humain, enfin c'est tout comme. Et je suppose que fau ta « chère » tante, à renier son frère, comme elle à rénier Lily, mais elle était obligé de te dire qu'elle avait une soeur, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son frère. Je doute même qu'elle ce soit jamais douté que sa belle-soeur habite à quelques mètres de chez elle, vu qu'elle ne l'a jamais rencontré. »

Harry prit un ton furieusement ironique pour dire :

« Je dois dire merci à Ombrage pour avoir passer dix ans sous un placard. »

Rémus hocha la tête :

« Oui c'est elle qui à fait votée les lois discréminant les loups-garous. »

L'ennervement de Harry était clairement visible à présent, les poings sérrés il murmura presque pour lui-même :

« Fait moi penser à la tuée quand j'aurais le temps. »

Rémus hocha la tête en ajoutant :

« J'ai mieux, laisse moi la mordre un soir de pleine lune, je suis sur qu'elle sera ravie. »

Harry savoura l'idée, de transformé celle qui lui avait pourri la vie encore plus qu'il l'avait pensé en ce qu'elle haissait le plus, il mettrait ca de coté. Puis il se reprit et demanda :

« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parler avant ? »

Rémus seccoua la tête d'un air accablé :

« Tu ne va pas aimer. »

Harry lui fit un sourire carnassier et répondit :

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer Rémus, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses dans ma vie que j'aime. »

Rémus se demanda un instant si Harry plaisantait ou était sérieux, mais la lueur de malice qui éclaira les yeux du « garçon » le rassura, il sourit, malgré tout un peu tristement et dit :

« Evidemment, vu comme ca ! Pour en revenir à ta question, c'était pour ne pas rajouter à ta peine de retourner chez les Dursley à chaque été. Je veut dire, déjà que tu n'était pas enchanté à l'idée d'y aller, mais si en plus tu avait su qu'il te restait une autre famille, tu imagine la réaction que tu aurais eue. Artémis ne portant pas le sang de ta mère, pour peu que ca est quelque chose à voir avec ta survie, la protection de Dumbledore n'aurait pas fonctionnée. »

Harry hocha la tête, il comprenait, il n'aimait pas, loin de là, mais il comprenait. Il était tout prêt à posée une autre question quand la porte s'ouvrit violement. Encore plus rapidement que le loup-garou, qui avait des réflexes surhumain de par sa condition, il se retourna vers la porte, tout prêt à attaquer l'adversaire potentiel. L'agresseur en question était Ben, Harry en fut grandement soulagé, soulagement qui ne dura pas longtemps.

Un sort pou bloquer la porte, un autre de silence et Ben cria :

« EST-CE QUE VOUS ETES TOTALEMENT INCONSCIENTS TOUT LES DEUX ? PARLER SANS AUCUNE PRECAUTION DE TOUT CA ALORS QUE N'IMPORTE QUI AURAIT PU VOUS ENTENDRE ! »

Rémus baissa la tête, s'empechant lui-même de reconaitre le chevalier et donc de réactiver sa mémoire en ce qui le concernait. Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules en prenant un air terrifié, il n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi furieux et ce n'était pas un spectacle agréable, loin de là. Même l'impression laisser par Dumbledore lors de l'aveu du faux Maugrey en 4° année, ne recelait pas une puissance aussi térrifiante. A cet instant, Harry n'avait qu'une envie, trouver un coin tranquile, faire un trou et s'enterrer à tout jamais dans l'espoir qu'il n'ai jamais plus à subir la colère de son frère. Le survivant jetta un coup d'oeil discret au chevalier de platine, pour voir si son éclat l'avait quelque peu calmer, mais ce n'était apparament pas le cas, il aurait regarder son frère une seconde de plus il aurait clairement vu la culpabilité faire place à la colère. Ben regretait de s'être emporté contre son frère, la peur qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux l'avait pétrifier, pour rien au monde il ne voualit blesser son frère et pourtant il venait de le faire une nouvelle fois.

Abandonnant sa colère, il se précipita sur son petit frère pour le serrer contre lui en murmurant :

« Excuse-moi Harry, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. »

Harry mit un instant à se détendre, mais le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé le frère protecteur et aimant qu'il conaissait l'empecha l'y aida rapidement. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son aîné, qui ce fit un plaisir de le porter pour s'installer à sa place et l'installer sur ses genoux. Rémus regarda la scène d'un air amusé, c'était quelque chose que de voir un jeune homme apparament âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, se pelletoner sur les genoux d'un homme de 25 ans . La première pensée du loup-garou fut qu'il étaient amants, mais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu le chevalier de platine, lui fit oublier cela. Il dévisagea longuement l'homme, cherchant où il avait bien pu le rencontrer, et la lumière ce fit dans son esprit. Un grand sourire barra son visage et il murmura :

« Ben. »

L'intéréssé sourit au loup-garou et dit :

« Cela faisait longtemps oncle Lunard. »

Rémus hocha tristement la tête :

« Oui 15 ans. »

Ben hocha la tête de la même façon puis revint au sujet initiale :

« Honnetement Lunard, tu arais pu pensé à prendre quelques précautions, nous avons décidé de ne pas révéler l'identité de Orion pour que Voldemort se dispersse en recherches futiles, mais si vous le crier sur les toits ca n'aura servi à rien. »

Rémus acquiessa, assumant totalement sa responsabilité, et le chevalier continua :

« Surtout qu'il ne fallait pas conter sur ce sale gosse pour y penser de lui-même. »

Harry grogna, histoire de montrer son désacord, mais se serra davantage contre son frère, trop heureux qu'il ce soit calmer. Ben, tout sourire, le berça légèrement en lui caressant le dos, et Harry s'abandonna totalement entre ces bras musclés qui lui procuraient cette impression d'amour et de sécurité sans laquelle il ne pourrait plus vivre.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Petite note : Je tient à mettre une chose à plat ! Si certains n'ont pas été cité dans le chapitre dernier c'est parcequ'ils n'avaient pas envoyer de reviews pour le chapitre précédant. Ce n'est en rien volontaire, quand je reponds aux reviews je n'affiche que celles du chapitre précédant, donc ne vous vexer pas.

#

#

#

#

#

RAR :

MERCI A :

Aikopotter

Andromede

Andryade

Aresielle

Celine.s

Chessandmat

Cloclo

DW (que je remercie encore.) Dsl pour les jaloux mais elle m'a éviter une grosse erreur.

****

Gaelle griffondor

Godric2

JOB3-14

La folle

Leira

LyceiaArtemis

Lyls

M4r13

Math

Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen

Milii

Onarluca

Petites sorcières

Phantme

Remus James Lupin

Reva

S-Jennifer-S

Taupe88

Tiken

Van

Yami ni hikari

POUR LEUR REVIEWS **AU CHAPITRE 5**


	7. Max

****

Max

Lupin les quitta quelques minutes plus tard, en disant qu'ils se verraient au dîner et les deux chevaliers acquiéssèrent. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Harry pris la parole :

« Ben, il faut que je retourne au cercle. »

Le chevalier le regarda avec surprise :

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry soupira :

« Quand j'ai frappé Tom l'autre jour, je me suis rendu compte que sa nature était très proche de l'immortalité. Je ne peut pas esperer le tuer en claquant des doigts, il me faut des sorts précis pour cela et je pense les trouver dans la bibliothèque du cercle. »

Ben hocha la tête :

« Très bien petit lion, je suis sur que Marius sera ravi de te donner une liste infinie de livres ayant plus ou moins de rapport avec l'immortalité. »

Harry leva un sourcils interogateur :

« Marius ? »

L'ainé sourit :

« Marius est l'archiviste de l'ordre, mais il ne sort quasiment jamais de sa bibliothèque, c'est pour ca que tu ne le connais pas. »

Le survivant rit :

« Je vois ca d'ici, un veillard cacochyme aux longs cheveux blancs avec un cane et des petites lunettes ! »

Ben rit en seccouant la tête :

« Tu n'aurais pas pu tomber plus loin. Marius à l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaines d'années il à les cheveux aussi noir que les tients, et il a une vue excellente. »

Harry cessa de rire pour demander :

« L'apparence ? »

Ben eut un petit sourire :

« Marius est un seigneur de la nuit Harry, il est suffisament âger pour avoir assister à la naissance de l'ordre.

QUOI ? Un vampire au cercle ? » 

Le chevalier de platine rit :

« Ne t'y trompe pas Harry, Marius est tout dévoué à l'ordre, il l'a promis à Merlin. »

Harry prit un air pensif, puis demanda

« Raconte. »

Ben soupira :

« C'est une longue histoire. Marius était le fils d'un sénateur romain et d'une de ses concubines gauloise. Il fut éduqué comme il seyait au fils d'un sénateur, à l'âge de 20 ans il entreprit de visiter le pays de sa mère. Personne n'a jamais su comment cela c'était passer, sauf peut-être Merlin, toujours est-il que c'est durant ce voyage qu'il fut transformé. Ne pouvant décemment retourner vers son père, il erra en Europe pendant près de deux siècles.

Il déambulait aux alentours de Tintagel en Cournouailles, quand une bande de chasseur de vampires le coinca. Ils étaient tout pret à le tuer, mais un enfant intervint, un sorcier puissant, qu'on disais fils d'une reine et d'un démon. Les chasseurs partirent, et l'enfant s'adressa à Marius en ces termes :

« Toi qui puise ton immortalité dans le sang, quel effet cela fait-il d'être non plus le chasseur mais la proie ? »

Durant sa vie de mortel, Marius avait été un humanisme et il avait honte d'être forcer de voler la vie des humains. Il se mit à pleurer, maudissant ceux qui étaient responsable de son état, l'enfant l'embrassa et le consola, puis lui offrit son sang en disant :

« Ce que tu a pour habitude de voler je te l'offre ! »

Marius avait été très affaibli par les chasseurs, et il avait besoin d'une grande, trop grande, quantité de sang pour guérir. Le problème c'est qu'il est déjà très difficile pour un vampire en bonne santé de s'arreter de boire, alors pour un blesser c'est quasiment impossible. Marius refusa de boire le sang de l'enfant, sachant qu'il le tuerais s'il acceptait. L'enfant se mit à rire en disant :

« Tu es bien plus humain que beaucoup de ceux qui portent ce nom. »

Sur ce il lui prit la main et transplana, enfin à l'époque on appellait pas ca comme ca, mais tu m'as compris. L'enfant l'avait emmener chez lui, il vivait dans une grande demeure seul malgré son jeune âge. Il mena le vampire dans une crypte à l'abris du soleil qui se levait et grâce à la magie créa un ciboire toujours empli de sang humain.

Ils vécurent ensemble pendant quelques années puis l'enfant devenu un homme partit en disant qu'il devait aider le dragon à unir le pays. Marius ne revit l'homme que bien des années plus tard, au seuil de la mort ce dernier lui demanda de veiller sur ce qu'il appellait sa plus belle création, l'ordre de la lumière. Marius promis et le vieil homme partit affronter sa fin.

Marius pleura son ami longtemps, mais tint sa promesse et devint la mémoire vivante de l'ordre, veillant sur ceux qu'ils considéraient comme les enfants qu'il n'avait put avoir avec l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. »

Harry fit la moue :

« C'est triste pour Marius. »

Ben hocha la tête, puis revint au sujet initial :

« Donc pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait, si lui ne sait pas, personne ne saura, enfin presque personne. »

Le survivant afficha un air curieux :

« Comment ca « presque personne » ? »

Ben répondit rapidement :

« Rien, oublie ca ! »

Harry fronca les sourcils :

« J'ai horeur qu'on me cache des choses grand frère tu devrais le savoir ! »

Ben grimaca :

« Harry je t'en supplie oublie ca. »

L'adolescent fut tenter un moment d'obéir mais seccoua la tête :

« Non Ben, je veut savoir ! »

Le chevalier poussa un long soupir résign :

« Très bien, il existe un autre être au cercle qui pourait te donner la solution, c'est même certain…..

J'ai qu'a lui demander alors.

Non ! Harry je t'en conjure ne t'approche pas de lui, jamais. »

Harry fronca les sourcils de nouveau, son frère semblait réellement paniqué à l'idée qu'il approche cet « être » :

« De quoi à tu peur ? »

Ben le serra contre lui fortement :

« Harry si tu dois m'écouter une seule fois dans ta vie, ce serra maintenant, il est dangereux, bien plus que moi, bien plus que Tabris, bien plus que le doyen, bien plus que Tom. C'est l'être le plus dangereux qui existe au monde, c'est pour ca que je ne veut pas que tu t'approche de lui. »

Harry était stupéfait, son frère était vraiment térrifié par cet être, quoi qu'il soit. Doucement, le survivant demanda :

« Alors pourquoi est-il au cercle ? »

Le chevalier secoua la tête :

« Très bien, j'aurais du fermer ma gueule, et puis ca n'engage à rien de te dire ce que je sais de lui. La première chose à savoir c'est qu'il n'est pas humain, même s'il en a l'apparence. Il est l'ultime recours de l'ordre, mais sa puissance est telle que jamais il ne fut utiliser, sans éxagérer il pourrais détruire cette planete en claquant des doigts. »

Harry ecarquilla les yeux :

« Dit donc, il doit avoir une magie usuelle énorme. »

Le chevalier laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie :

« Tu ne comprends pas Harry, il n'a pas une magie usuelle énorme comme tu dit. Il EST la magie ! L'avatar « humain » de cette énergie qui se retrouve partout, même toi malgré ta puissance, pourtant supérieure à celle de tout autre au cercle, tu ne pourrais rien contre lui. Tu serrais aussi impuissant qu'un moldu face à Voldemort. Sa puissance est telle qu'il peut faire de toi un moldu, ou faire d'un moldu un sorcier encore plus puissant que toi, Tabris, Tom, Albus et moi réunis. »

Le survivant resta sans voix un moment puis demanda :

« Je comprends, mais pourquoi voudrais t-il me détruire ?

Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il VOUDRAIS te détruire, mais il pourrait. C'est arriver à plusieurs reprises, sans qu'il explique pourquoi, certains des chevaliers et enchanteresses qui l'ont rencontrés ne sont jamais revenus. Il disait seulement qu'ils étaient retournés à lui.

Tu l'as déjà vu ? »

Ben hocha la tête :

« Oui, plusieurs fois même, la première fois que je l'ai vu j'était un enfant, et j'avais désobéis à Tabris en m'aventurant au delà de la salle du conseil. C'est là-bas qu'il réside. J'ai senti sa puissance mais je n'était pas suffisament âger pour comprendre réellement à quel point il était puissant. Nous avons parler longuement, de tout et rien, il était très gentil avec moi. Quand Tabris m'a trouver il était furieux et j'ai prit la plus belle féssée de ma vie. Mais IL a demander à ce que je revienne aussi souvent que je voudrais, ce que j'ai fait, c'est seulement quand je fut plus âger que je compris réellement sa puissance et je pris peur. Il le sentit et me dit de ne plus revenir puisque je le craignais. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis mon sacre. »

Harry fronca les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Il plaignait cet être qui ne recevait que peur des autres, le handicap d'être différent il connaissait bien. Mais il ne le dit pas à son frère, il savait que sinon ce dernier s'inquieterait. Ben seccoua la tête :

« Je ne te demanderais pas de promettre de ne pas aller le voir, mais si tu peut l'éviter fait le je t'en supplie ! »

Harry acquiessa en passant ses bras autour du cou de son frère :

« Promis grand frère, je n'irais que si je ne peut pas faire autrement. »

Mais cela ne soulagea en rien le chevalier, il savait que son frère serrait appeller, comme lui-même à l'époque, il ressentirais ce besoin de voir cet être. Ben c'était toujours demander s'il ne s'agissait que de curiosité ou si IL les appellait, usant de son pouvoir sans limites pour les manipuler. Il serra néanmoins son frère dans ses bras et fle lacha en disant :

« J'assurerais tes cours pendant ton absence, part tranquile. »

Harry hocha la tête et d'un ton taquin dit :

« Tu prendras soin de Drago ? »

Ben leva les yeux aux ciels, son petit frère avait évidemment remarqué qu'il ne portait pas vraiment le serpentard dans son coeur, il accepta malgré cela :

« Promis je veillerais sur lui. »

Haryr lui sourit en guise de remerciement et se dirigea vers la cheminée, un poignée de poudre à la main il demanda :

« C'est quoi le nom ? »

L'ainé rit, et dit :

« Bibliothèque du cercle ! »

Harry s'executa et disparu dans le flash de lumière caractèristique de la poudre de cheminette.

Malgré tout ses talents, anciens ou nouveaux, Harry avait toujours des problèmes avec ce mode de transport, il avait trouvé son arriver à Poudlard miraculeuse et en avait remercier Merlin et tout les dieux et déesses qu'il conaissait. Il est vrai que cela aurait quelque peu porté atteinte à sa crédibilité de se ramasser lamentablement sur le tapis du directeur.

Toujours est-il qu'il se retrouva à embrasser le parquet impecablement ciré, de ce qu'il découvrit être la plus grande bibliothèque du monde, sorcier ou moldu. Il se perdit dans la contemplation des milliers d'étagrères de bois sombre, pensant avec ironie que Hermione tuerait pour être à sa place.

Une voix profonde et chaude le tira de sa reverie :

« J'ignorais que mon parquet était aussi confortable, Harry Potter ! »

Harry rougit et regarda en direction de la voix, il découvrit un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, aux yeux aussi bleus que les siens étaient verts. Mince, voire filiforme, Marius, car ce ne pouvait être que lui, dégageait néanmoins une impression de puissance époustouflante. Son apaprtenance à l'espece vampirique était souligné par sa pâleur encore plus grande que celle de Malefoy, et évidament par ses canines proéminentes.

Le survivant se releva et tenta de ne pas bredouiller en demandant confirmation :

« Vous devez être Marius ? »

Le vampire hocha la tête et demanda :

« Que puis-je pour vous chevalier ? »

Mairus « émettait » une aura dérangeante, pas vraiment maléfique, mais curieusement froide, voir hostile. Harry, devenu très sensible aux auras, de par sa formation, était infiniment mal à l'aise face à ce seigneur de la nuit, et il s'en voulait. Ben lui avait dit que Marius était fidèle à l'ordre et en tant que tel il n'avait pas à le craindre. Il craignait que « l'homme » ne détecte son malaise et il ne voulais pas qu'il se vexe à cause de ca. L'archiviste sourit, en évitant soigneusement de montrer ses canines, et dit :

« Rassurez-vous mon enfant, tous ont eu peur de moi la première fois, votre réaction est bien meilleur que beaucoup d'autre. »

Le chevalier baissa les yeux, honteux de sa réaction, mais Marius lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule en disant :

« Ne vous frappez pas, ca n'est rien………….. Bien maintenant que puis-je pour vous ? »

L'adolescent seccoua la tête pour revenir à la raison de sa présence et dit :

« Je cherche à connaitre la nature de Tom et donc un moyen de le détruire. »

Le regard de l'archiviste se fit vague pendant quelque instants puis il lacha :

« Helas, je ne puis rien pour vous, il n'y a rien ici qui puisse vous aidez. Tom à innové pour parvenir à ce résultat et donc nous ne connaissons aucun moyen pour le détruire. – Harry ouvrit la bouche pour demander à chercher tout de même mais le bibliothéquaire l'arreta – Avant que vous ne demandiez quoique ce soit, apprennez que je connais l'intégralité des livres présents par coeur, je vis depuis pres de 2000 ans et j'ai toujours été l'archiviste de l'ordre, j'ai eu tout le temps de lire ces ouvrages et la magie me permet de ne jamais oublier ce que je lit. »

Harry hocha la tête et soupira :

« Que puis-je faire alors ? »

Marius haussa les épaules, comme ci c'était évident :

« Allez voir Max, lui il saura.

Max ?

Oui, l'homme qui réside derrière la salle du conseil. »

Harry grimaca, moins de dix minutes plus tôt il avait promis à son frère de tout essayer avant d'aller voir l'avatar. Marius sourit à sa mimique et continua :

« Il ne vous ferras rien, à votre tête votre frère vous à mis en garde contre lui, mais je vous jure que Max ne vous blessera pas. »

Harry tiqua, au nom que l'archiviste utilisais, d'après Ben, « l'être » n'avait d'humain que l'apparence, cela semblait bizare de nommer ainsi un être aussi puissant, il demanda :

« Pourquoi vous l'appellez Max ? »

Marius rit :

« Lui et moi avons assister à la naissance de l'ordre, et pour facilitez nos conversations il m'a demander de lui trouver à un nom. A l'époque je l'appellait Maximus, cela allait bien avec sa puissance. Avec le temps c'est devenu Maxime et maintenant c'est Max. »

Harry sourit timidement en entendant cette explication, puis il lacha :

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. »

L'archiviste sourit légerement :

« On a toujours le choix chevalier, toujours ! Vous pouvez choisir d'aller voir Max et peut-être mourir, du moins si vous ne me croyez pas. Ou bien de ne pas y aller, et entrainer de façon quasi certaine la mort de centaines de personnes inconnus ou non, tués par Tom et ses serviteurs. »

Le survivant grogna :

« Vous parlez d'un choix. »

Il sentit la main du campire se refermer plus fortement sur son épaule, comme pour le soutenir. Il sourit au seigneur de la nuit et murmura :

« Merci. »

Marius eut un grand sourire et d'un ton badin déclara :

« Tous les membres de l'ordre son mes enfants il est normal que je les réconforte au mieux de mes capacités »

Le sourrire du survivant se renforca, mais l'inquiètude face à la rencontre qu'il allait faire le minait quelque peu. Une fois de plus le vampire le sentit et dit :

« Si vous le desirez je puis vous introduire auprès de lui. »

Harry acuiessa vivement, ravi de ne pas avoir à faire cela seul.

C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent la bibliothèque cote à cote, le bras du seigneur de la nuit entourant affectueusement les épaules de l'adolescent. C'est ainsi que Harry pénétra pour la première fois dans la salle du conseil, comme il le savait elle n'était meublée que d'une grande table ronde, pourvue de 13 sièges, l'état de guerre ayant été décrété lors de la prise d'Azkaban par Tom

Au-delà de la table se trouvait une immense porte à double battants, apparament faites d'or, et délicatement gravée d'une scène de battaille, sans doute les armées des ténèbres face à celles de la lumière. Harry se demanda comment il pourrait ne serais-ce qu'écrater d'un millimètre ces portes massives. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin, comme si elles avaient senti leur approche, les portes tournèrent sans bruit sur leurs gonds.

Le survivant cligna des yeux plusieurs, tout dans cette nouvelle pièce semblait fait de lumière, ils venaient de passer le seuil quand les portes se refermèrent sur eux. Marius du renforcer sa prise autour des épaules du jeune homme qui semblait tout pret à partir en courant pour tenter de sortir d'ici.

Peu à peu la luminosité baissa, mais l'impression que la pièce et ce qu'elle contenait, était fait de lumière perssista. Harry pu néanmoins distingué plusieurs fauteuils faits d'une lumière bleue-blanche, ainsi qu'une table de la même facture. Il fut étonné que « Max » eut besoin de tout cela, n'était-il pas censé être la magie ? et donc non soumis aux éxigences du corps humain. Le survivant en était là de ses interrogations quand une voix d'une beauté sans pareil, lui fourni la réponse :

« Ceci à été créer pour ton confort chevalier. »

Harry avait sursauté à l'entente de cette voix, il se tourna vers la direction dont elle semblait venir et resta stupéfait. Le plus bel homme de la planête ce tenait devant lui, totalement nu ! Les cheveux aussi blonds que les siens étaient noirs, les yeux lilas, un visage à l'ovale parfait, des pomettes hautes et tendrement déssinées, un nez fin et court, une bouche qu'on avait immanquablement envie d'embrasser. Cet homme aurait fait virer de bords tout les hétéros qui l'auraient rencontrer, si ce n'avait été cette impression de n'être qu'un insecte en face de lui. Sa puissance était sans limite, c'étant rapidement concentré sur son aura, Harry avait vu que son aura n'était autre que la trame même de la magie, pas besoin d'en voir plus pour savoir que cet homme ETAIT REELLEMENT la magie.

D'une vois toujours aussi belle, « Max » dit :

« Bienvenue fils du lion, cela fait plus de 10000 ans que je t'attendais ! »

#

#

#

#

#

RAR :

Andromede

Dark Amethyste

Felly

Flore

Gaelle griffondor

JOB3-14

Laika la Louve

Lunenoire

Lyls

Mayreendalmrin The Dark Queen

Onarluca

Remus James Lupin

S-Jennifer-S

Taupe88

Tiken

Yami ni hikari


	8. Révélations, Explications et Inquiètudes

__

P'tit blabla de moi : Comme vous avez remarquer je met de plus en plus de temps à poster les chapitres, je m'en excuse mais l'inspiration me fuit telle les rats quittant le navire qui coule ( je vous vois deja en trainde froncer les sourcils et dire : « il disjoncte ou quoi ? ? ? » mdr). Ceci dit, même en ayant pas fini le chapitre 9, je vous met quand meme le 8 histoire de pas trop vous torturez, avec un peu de chance vos reviews (que j'espere encore plus nombreuses que d'habitude lol) m'aideront à perseverer. Voila je vous laisse avec le chapitre 8. Bisous à tous.

#

#

#

****

Révélations, Explications et Inquiètudes

Ben était dans le bureau du directeur, il voulait profiter de l'absence de son frère pour vérifier un détail concernant la prophétie. Comme à son habitude le vieil homme parla de tout et rien pendant un long moment, à tel point que le chevalier perdit patience et dit :

« Albus je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de friandises moldues ! »

Le directeur sourit :

« Oh aurais-je dévier du sujet initial ? Dans ce cas auriez vous l'amabilité de me le rappeller, avec l'age ma mémoire défaille. »

Enerver Ben répondit :

« J'espere qu'elle ne vous ferras pas défaut à propos de la petite question que je vais vous poser concernant la prophétie ! »

Dumbleore afficha un air d'incompréhension savament dosé pour demander :

« Quelle question ? »

Le chevalier pris une voix douceureuse :

« Et bien, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir communiquer l'intégralité de la prophétie ? »

Le vieil homme sursauta :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

Le chevalier eu un sourire triste :

« Albus ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, nous savons tout les deux comment fonctionne une pensine, nous savons tout les deux que le ou la prophète ne répete jamais sa prédiction quand il ou elle est en transe, et nous savons tout les deux que les choses ne sont JAMAIS redites dans une prophétie. »

Le directeur haussa les épaules :

« Et alors ? »

Ben poussa un soupir résigné et dit :

« Très bien, puisque vous ne voulez pas comprendre, je vais vous démontrez que je sais que vous nous cachez des choses. Si on reprends le texte tel que vous nous l'avez communiquez, cela donne ceci.

Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche…..il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore….. et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit….Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois.…

Vous êtes d'accord, c'est bien le texte tel que vous nous l'avez envoyez ? – Albus hocha la tête et le chevalier reprit – Bien comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a jamais de répétition dans une prophétie, on ne redit jamais les mêmes choses, or dans celle-ci, nous avons deux fois la même information. D'un coté _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche…..il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… _et de l'autre tout à la fin _Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois.… _Nous avons donc bien une répétition, on pourrais penser, qu'elle vient de la pensine, le souvenir étant « relut », si l'on y prete pas attention c'est ce qu'on se dit, mais si cela était le cas la phrase serrait la même. Or elle sont différentes, donc vous avez modifié la dernière phrase, et je veut savoir en quoi et pourquoi ! » (1)

Celui qu'on appellait le plus puissant sorcier de ce siècle, tomba dans un état méditatif, signalant au chevalier qu'il était tomber juste. Bien qu'il n'en fut pas surpris, Ben fut légèrement déçu de l'attitude du directeur, lui plus que n'importe qui aurait du comprendre la nécéssité de ne dissimuler aucune information à l'ordre. Pour qu'il ai fait cela, il devait vraiment y avoir une excellente raison, du moins aux yeux du vieil homme. Le soupir résigné que poussa Dumbledore, le tira de ses réfléxions. D'une voix enrouée, le sorcier dit :

« Très bien je vais vous révéler ce que disait la dernière phrase. La voici telle que je l'ai entendue il y a plus de 16 années.

Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né du lion pour accomplir la balance. »

Ben resta stupéfait un moment, pour un non-initié la phrase pouvait parraitre folle voir sans aucun sens. Mais pour quelqu'un connaissant à la fois l'ascendance de Harry ET les légendes de la magie c'était on ne peut plus clair. Le lion était bien évidemment Godric Gryffondor, et pour ce qui était de la balance cela faisait référence à la plus ancienne de toutes les prophétie, la première qui fut enregistrée et considérée comme autre chose que des divagations. La légende voulait que cette prophétie eut été révélée à un devin alors qu'il scrutait la constellation de la balance, d'où son nom. Le problème, c'était que même la bibliothèque du cercle n'avait aucune trace du texte initial, seuls restaient quelques référence ou citations, la seule chose certaine que l'on savait à propos de cette prophétie était qu'un enfant viendrait et qu'après bien des épreuves il aurait le pouvoir de chasser à jamais les ténèbres. Cela faisait 10000 ans que cette prophetie alimentait les contes de grand-mère, que tout le monde connaissait mais qu'on écoutait toujours avec plaisir le soir devant un bon feu. Bien entendu en période de crise on en parlait davantage, le premier regne de Voldemort avait fait la fortune d'auteurs fainéants, qui c'étaient bornés à écrire différentes interprétations optimistes à propose de cette prophétie.

Mais à cet instant, toutes ces histoires n'avaient pas d'importance, ce qui était important c'était le pourquoi. Pourquoi Albus Dumbledore avait-il juger préférable de cacher ces informations à l'ordre ? Ben ne voyait rien dans ce qu'il venait d'apprendre qui aurait justifier une telle décision. D'une voix lasse il demanda :

« Pourquoi nous avoir cacher cela Albus ? »

Le directeur laissa alors tomber tout les masques qu'il portaient habituellement, du vieux fou, au manipulateur de génie en passant par le plus puissant sorcier de ce siècle, ne laissant derrière eux que Albus Dumbledore, un vieil homme usé par trois guerres contre les ténèbres. A mi-voix, apparament honteux d'aborder ce sujet, il répondit :

« Parceque vous l'auriez immanquablement recruter. »

Ben acquiessa sans comprendre :

« Assurément, un fils du lion, élu de la prophétie de la balance, cela aurait été notre devoir de lui proposer d'être former. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela aurait pu vous déranger Albus. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ben vit une légère colloration rosé envahir les joues du directeur alors qu'il répondait :

« Parceque je ne voulais pas qu'un autre que moi le protège. »

Le chevalier fronca les sourcils d'incompréhension, qu'Albus ce soit attaché à Harry c'était on ne peut plus normal, mais il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'il ai voulu le protéger personellement alors qu'il était encore enfant. En-dehors d'un devoir de mémoire pour James et Lily et à la rigueur d'une obligation « publique » de protéger le survivant, rien n'expliquait pourquoi Dumbledore avait tenu à ce point à protéger lui-même Harry.

« Je ne comprends pas Albus, pourquoi teniez-vous tant que ca à protéger vous-même Harry? »

Dans un souffle le directeur lâcha l'explication :

« Parcequ'il est mon arrière petit-fils »

#####################################################

Harry resta stupéfait un moment puis ca 10000 ans ? »

L'avatar sourit :

« C'est une longue histoire, je pense qu'il serrais mieux que tu t'assoie petit lion. »

L'adolescent s'executa de façon automatique, et « Max » continua :

« Ce que tu va apprendre de ma bouche va rajouté au poids que tu porte déjà, et j'en suis désolé petit lion, malheureusement tout ceci à été décidé il y a très très longtemps. »

Harry hocha la tête comme un automate, sidéré par le temps que « Max » lui avait dit l'avoir attendu. Marius dévisagea son ami et ce dernier lui désigna la porte d'un léger mouvement de tête, il ne voualit pas que le vampire le voit ainsi, les larmes aux yeux de devoir une nouvelle fois boulversé la vie de cet enfant. Marius acquiessa, serra birevement le survivant, puis son ami dans ses bras et sorti. Harry ne remarqua son départ qu'une fois que les portes se furent refermées sur lui. Il eut un instant de panique mais l'expression qu'affichait l'avatar le rassura, aussi distinctement qu'il voyait sa beauté, il voyait l'inquiètude de « l'homme » pour lui, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, comme quand il était dans les bras de son frère.

« Max » prit place en face de lui et dit :

« Je vais tout t'expliquer petit lion, essaye de ne pas m'interompre. – Harry hocha la tête et l'avatar continua – Il y a très longtemps, au-delà de la mémoire des hommes, au-delà même du temps, au tout debut du monde, j'était un ! Je suis resté ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les hommes apparaissent et apprennent à maitriser mon don, la magie. Mais la nature humaine est telle que certains abusèrent de ce pouvoir.

Un sorcier maléfique, dont le nom est aujourd'hui symbole de ténèbres, Lucifer. Fut le premier à lancé un sort de mort, il l'avait lui-même crée, en faisant cela, en utilisant l'énergir de la vie, pour engendrer la mort, il me brisa. De un, je devint deux ! Le moi que tu vois aujourd'hui, est la partie lumineuse de mon être, la partie ténébreuse de moi, fusiona avec Lucifer, le rendant immortel et d'une puissance incomensurable. Fort heureusement certaines règles sont imuables et donc de ce jour il ne put intervenir directement dans les affaires humaines, tout comme moi.

Le temps passa, Lucifer, se mit à tenter les hommes, il leur proposa le pouvoir, la réalisation de leur rêves les plus fous. Et beaucoup tombèrent dans ce piège, le dernier en date est évidemment Tom Jedusor. Certains parmis eux, recurent un fragment de sa puissance, de ma puissance. Mais il y a une chose qu'il ne put jamais leur accordé, c'est l'immortalité. Tom a chercher de lui-même cette immortalité c'est en cela qu'il est plus dangereux que tout ceux qui l'ont précédés. Il y a 10000 ans, un prophète fit une prédiction que l'on nomma la prophétie de la balance. Aujourd'hui le texte exact en a disparu, mais moi je le connais, ecoute moi bien petit lion.

Lorsque les ténèbres, une nouvelle fois, seront près de vaincre la faucheuse

Un enfant de lumière apparaitra, de par ses peines et ses joies il atteindra la puissance. De par cette puissance il pourra réunir ce qui fut séparé. Ce qui fut désuni mis en pièce et briser, deux redeviendront un et un serra entier, à jamais l'avatar sera un.

Maintenant petit lion écoute la véritable prophétie qui fut faite avant ta naissance.

Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche…..il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore….. et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…. Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né du lion pour accomplir la balance….

Tu comprends petit lion ? »

Si Harry était resté stupéfait par les 10000 ans, sa réaction à cet instant relevait presque de la catatonie. Dans une vaine tentative de se rassurer il ramena ses genoux contre lui et, après les avoir entourrés de ses bras commenca à se balancer sur son siège. L'avatar le regardait en pleurant silencieusement, il ne savait que faire, la dernière personne qui c'était éfforcé de réconforter l'avait rejetter, le contact avec son corps l'accablant de sa puissance. Malgré cette crainte il finit pas se lever et entourra l'enfant de ses bras, en murmurant des paroles vide de sens pour tenter de le réconforter.

Après un très long moment, Harry finit pas se calmer, « Max » attendait de voir la crainte dans ses yeux, mais le survivant se contenta de lui sourire timidement. Surpris, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement, il sonda les sentiments de l'adolescent et fut stupéfait de n'y voir aucune crainte, seulement de la tristesse et pas seulement pour lui-même, non, également pour lui. Harry le plaignait sincérement d'avoir toujours engendré la peur et donc d'avoir toujours été rejetté par les autres.

L'avatar cessa d'étreindre le jeune homme, mais resta à ses cotés pour demander doucement :

« Tu comprends Harry ? »

Le survivant avala peniblement sa salive et dit :

« Je crois oui, je suis celui qui doit vous rendre votre unité, enfin j'en ai le pouvoir, mais je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de tuer Tom changerait quoi que ce soit. »

« Max » grimaca :

« Tu as raison Harry, tuer Tom n'est qu'un premier pas, hélas. A la fin ce ne serras pas lui que tu affronteras, mais bel et bien Lucifer en personne. »

Harry hoqueta de surprise et de desespoir, on lui demandais à lui, qui était presque un enfant d'affronter un être tellement puissant et maléfique que les moldus en avait l'adverssaire d'un dieu. Deglutissant péniblement il demanda d'une petite voix :

« Comment puis-je espérer gagner ? C'est ridicule s'il a votre puissance je n'aurais aucune chance. Je ne suis déjà pas cappable de vaincre Tom sans devoir vous demander de l'aide alors Lucifer…… »

L'avatar seccoua la tête :

« Rassure toi Harry, tu aura une chance. Pour ce qui est de Tom, je te donnerais le pouvoir de le vaincre, je ne dit pas que ce serra facile mais tu pourras le faire. »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Comment ? »

« Max » sourit gentillement à l'adolescent et répondit :

« Facile, il ne survi que grâce à la magie, je te donnerais le pouvoir de faire de lui un moldu. Sans magie il ne pourra pas survivre. »

Le survivant acquiessa, c'était frappé au coin du bon sens, rien qu'à l'apparence de Tom, il aurait du se douter qu'il ne vivait que grâce à la magie. Il sembla rassurer un court instant, puis l'idée de son combat contre Lucifer le pétrifia à nouveau, il murmura :

« Comment pourrais je vaincre l'incarnation du mal ? »

« Max » lui ébourrifa les cheveux pour le désestresser et dit :

« Cela tu le saura après avoir détruit Tom, tant qu'il vit tu ne pourras pas affronter mon autre moi. »

Le survivant hocha la tête, légèrement rassurer à l'idée qu'il ne devait pas affronter l'avatar des ténèbres tout de suite. Même s'il ne se croyait pas forcément cappable de tuer Tom, c'était quelque chose de familier au moins. L'avatar le tira de ses pensées :

« Harry je vais te donner le pouvoir dont tu as besoin pour vaincre Tom. »

#######################################################

Ben était stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Albus était l'arrière grand père de Harry ? et donc le sien par la même occasion. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander des précisions mais une explosion dans la cheminée le coupa. Tabris apparu dans le bureau, l'air paniqué, il soupira légèrement en voyant que Ben était là, le souffle rendu court par l'inquiètude il bredouilla :

« Orion…………avatar……………coma. »

Sans s'attarder une seconde sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Ben sauta de son siège et se précipita vers la cheminée. Quelques secondes plus tard il était chez lui et grimpait 4 à 4 les escaliers pour déboucher finalement dans la chambre de son frère.

Harry était là, sous sa véritable forme, allongé sous les couvertures, pâle comme un mort. Ben retint difficilement ses larmes, Harry semblait tellement fragile à cet instant, il était redevenu l'enfant hanté et avide d'affection qui était arrivé au cerlce. Son frère s'allongea à ses cotés et le serra contre lui, même si Harry ne pouvait l'entendre il voulait néanmoins qu'il sache qu'il était là pour veiller sur lui.

Harry resta plongé dans le coma longtemps, sufisament longtemps pour que Ben soit forcer de reprendre les cours en laissant son frère au bon soin de Tabris. Le demi-ange était d'ailleurs très inquiet cela faisait près d'une semaine que Harry avait été retrouvé dans la salle du conseil, inconscient. Seul Marius avait pu expliquer ce qui c'était passer, et encore, pas totalement.

Le doyen était aller voir Max pour avoir une explication mais ce dernier lui avait dit que cela ne regardait que lui et les fils du lion, et qu'en aucun cas le survivant n'était en danger.

Tabris avait été quelque peu soulagé par la nouvelle, mais il restait extremement protecteur, et donc inquiet, envers l'adolescent. Il avait déménagé dans la maison de son élève et c'était installé dans la chambre du survivant, jour et nuit il restait à ses cotés. S'assurant qu'il n'avait pas trop chaud, ni trop froid, que les potions nutritives agissaient correctement, et surtout que sa magie se stabilisait.

Car c'était ca qui avait provoqué ce coma, le pouvoir transmi par Max avait déséquilibré la magie du survivant, la rendant bien plus forte d'un seul coup. Lors de leur croissance les sorciers acquéraient énormément de puissance, mais c'était de facon lente, de manière à ce que le corps le supporte sans risques. Dans ce cas là, la puissance transmise avait été phénoménale et recue d'un coup, Harry s'en tirait en fait à bon compte puisqu'il vivait.

Ce ne fut que dix jours plus tard que Harry s'éveilla. Tabris venait de s'endormir, quand il entendit un gémissement :

« Max je te hait ! »

Le conseiller fut aussitôt sur pieds, et ce retint difficilement de ne pas étouffer l'adolescent entre ses bras. Harry tenait sa tête à deux mains en ronchonant sur les avatars pas cappables d'empecher le mal de crâne quand ils transmettait un pouvoir. Tabris sourit à ce monologue et lui fit ingurgité une potion qui calma immédiatement la douleur. En soupirant de soulagement le survivant se rallongea et demanda :

« Je suis rester inconscient longtemps ? »

Tabris le serra dans ses bras avant de répondre :

« Dix jours. »

Harry gémit piteusement :

« Ben va me tuer ! »

Le conseiller sourti ironiquement pour répondre :

« Sauf si je le fait avant. »

Le survivant grimaca :

« S'il te plait, tu va pas t'y mettre aussi, entre Ben, Rémus, Mark et Drago je crois que je vais m'en prendre suffisament dans la tête. »

Tabris le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et lacha :

« Bon d'accord, je ne m'en melerais pas, mais ne recommence pas. Tu n'imagine même pas tout ce que j'ai du faire pour forcer ton frère à retourner à Poudlard. »

Pour toute réponse le survivant grogna, et le conseiller reprit :

« Bon dors maintenant, tu y retourneras demain, mais je veut que tu aille voir Pomfresh avant de reprendre les cours. »

Harry fit la moue :

« Non pas ca ! Elle va encore me forcer à rester à l'infirmerie pendant je ne sais combien de temps. »

Tabris sourit aux simagrés de l'adolescent et conclu :

« Tu l'as chercher. »

Sur ce il lanca un sort de sommeil sur le jeune homme, et le rejoignit peu après aux pays des rêves.

#

#

(1) Je sais pas vous, mais moi la forme de prophétie, surtout cette repetition, me semble bizare, comme je le dit si la pensine avait "relu" le souvenir il y aurais eu les mêmes mots, mais c'est pas le cas. Et si mes souvenirs ne me trompent pas, quand elle prédit le retour de Voldie à Harry en 3° année elle redit pas deux fois les mêmes choses.

#

#

#

RAR :

MERCI A:

Aiko

Aikopotter

Alpo

Andromede

Andyade

Celine.s

Chessandmat

David

Dragen Black

Felly

Fito

Florie

Gaelle griffondor

Jade

JOB3-14

La folle

Laika la Louve

Lunenoire

Lunicorne

LyceiaArtemis

Lyls (deux fois lol)

Mayreendalmrin The Dark Queen

Mirug

Onarluca

Petite-elfe

Philippe Gryffondor

Rémus James Lupin

S-Jennifer-S

Suppy

Taupe88

Tiken

Van

Yami ni hikari


	9. Le jeu des serpentards

__

P'tit blabla de moi : J'avais raison, j'ai put faire ce chapitre bien plus rapidement avec vos reviews pour me soutenir. Bonne lecture.

#

#

#

****

Le jeu des serpentards.

Quand il sortit de la cheminée de ses appartement à Poudlard, les deux premières choses avec lesquelles Harry fut en contact furent le sol et ensuite la main de son frère. Autant il s'écrasa sur le premier, autant la deuxième s'écrasa sur sa joue.

La giffle n'avait pas été forte, elle ne contenait ni rage, ni énervement, plutôt une sorte de sanction. Mais tout comme pour Rémus, ce n'était pas la désobéissance qui était punie mais l'inquiètude qu'elle avait engendrée.

Harry toucha par reflexe sa joue rougie, n'accordant ainsi qu'une attention relative à son frère, ce qui permis à ce dernier de l'attraper dans une étreinte digne d'un ours. Legerement surpris, le survivant mit un instant avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de son ainé.

Ben ne se fit pas prier pour le porter jusqu'au canapé. Harry grogna quand son frère relacha son étreinte, il était tout prêt à exprimer son mécontentement quand il croisa les yeux de son grand frère. Le survivant deglutit difficilement, le regard de son ainé était on ne peut plus clair, aussi surement que s'il avait parler, Ben lui « disait » : tu es mort !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais Ben leva une main, le coupant ainsi dans son élan. D'une voix lasse l'ainé dit :

« Je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses ou d'explications. Tu as fait ce que tu croyais nécéssaire, très bien ! Mais n'attends pas de moi que j'accepte que tu te mette ainsi en danger ! C'est pour ca que tu es puni, interdiction de sortir de l'appartement pour autre chose que pour tes cours ! »

L'adolescent faillit protester mais le regard de son frère l'en dissuada, il était clair que Ben n'admeterais aucune plainte. Malgré cela il tenait à expliquer à son frère qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, d'une petite voix il dit :

« Ben, c'était la seule solution, Max m'a donner le pouvoir de vaincre Tom en le transformant en moldu. C'est le seul moyen de le vaincre. »

Ben s'assit sur le canapé et attira son petit frère sur ses genoux avant de répondre :

« Je le sais bien Harry, Max me l'a dit, mais il n'empeche. Tu m'a fait très peur, je ne veut pas te perdre petit lion, tu comprends ca ? »

Harry hocha timidement la tête avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son frère, en murmurant :

« Je suis désolé grand frère. »

Le chevalier de platine sourit :

« J'espere bien sale gosse, et estime toi heureux que je me contente de t'interdire de sortir, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu te mettre une fessée, des fois je me dit que c'est tout ce que tu mérite. »

Harry laissa échappé un petit rire nerveux, pas vraiment sur que son frère n'oserait pas, il ouvrit néanmoins la bouche pour exprimer une indignation totalement feinte mais son frère parla le premier :

« Harry j'ai appris plusieurs choses durant ton absence, des choses qui te concernent…….

Tu va me dire que je suis l'élu de la prophétie de la balance, mais je le sais déjà rassure toi. » 

Ben leva les yeux aux ciel et murmura pour lui-même :

« Evidemment, Max n'a pas put s'empecher de te le dire. Il t'a révéler la prophétie en entier je suppose ? »

Harry hocha doucement la tête et déclama :

« _Lorsque les ténèbres, une nouvelle fois, seront près de vaincre la faucheuse_

Un enfant de lumière apparaitra, de par ses peines et ses joies il atteindra la puissance. De par cette puissance il pourra réunir ce qui fut séparé. Ce qui fut désuni mis en pièce et briser, deux redeviendront un et un serra entier, à jamais l'avatar sera un. »

L'ainé se tendit et cracha :

« Lucifer ! »

Le survivant hocha de nouveau la tête et descendit des genoux de son frère, apeurré par la fureur qui émanait de lui, Ben en profita pour bondir sur ses pieds et cria :

« NON ! JE REFUSE QUE TU AFFRONTE CA, TU AS SUFFISAMENT FAIT POUR LE MONDE, NOUS AVONS SUFFISAMENT SOUFFERT, NOTRE FAMILLE C'EST SACRIFFIEE PENDANT DES GENERATION POUR CE RAMASSIS D'IMBECILES QU'ON APPELLE HUMAINS . POURQUOI DEVONS ENCORE UNE FOIS SUPPORTE CELA ? NOUS N'AVONS PEUT ETRE PAS ASSEZ SOUFFERT ? HEIN DIT MOI MAX, NOTRE FAMILLE N'A PAS ASSEZ DONNEE ? NE C'EST PAS ASSEZ SACRIFIEE ? TOUS, DU PREMIER AU DERNIER, TOUS NOUS AVONS AFFRONTER LES TENEBRES, POURQUOI DEVRAIT-IL ENCORE SUBIR CELA ? »

Harry était terrifier, même la colère que son frère avait manifester contre lui et Rémus n'était rien comparrer à celle-ci. L'adolescent c'était roulé en boule sur le canapé, les yeux fermer, les mains sur les oreilles, refusant de voir son frère, habituellement maitre de ses émotions dans un tel état. Encore une fois c'était à cause de lui, il faisait souffrir les gens qui l'aimait, au mieux, au pire il les menait à la mort. Harry tremblait de tout ses membres, terriffié par la réaction de con frère, il connaissait trop bien la violence que pouvait engendré la colère, il en avait fait plus d'une fois l'experience avec Vernon. Tendu au-délà du possible il poussa un cri de terreur quand il sentit une main se poser sur son poignet.

Plus rien n'existait pour lui, le salon confortable et la présence de son frère avaient été remplacés par le minuscule placard sous l'escalier et la fureur de Vernon. Il tenta de se débattre tant bien que mal, mais la poigne, bien que douce, était trop forte pour qu'il puisse y resister. Ses mains furent chassées de ses oreilles et la voix pénétra lentement sa conscience, il mit quelques minutes pour comprendre que ce n'était pas son oncle qui l'appellait, pour la bonne et simple raison que son oncle ne l'appelllait jamais par son prénom et surtout n'aurait pas mit autant d'inquiètude dans sa voix.

Il consentit finalement à ouvrir les yeux, revelant ainsi le visage inquiet de son frère, le retour à la réalité fut aussi brutal que son départ, toute la tension disparu de ses muscles. Ce fut une poupée de chiffon que Ben prit tendrement dans ses bras en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. L'adolescent mit un long moment à recouvrer le controle de son corps, la première chose qu'il fit ensuite fut de se blottir de totues ses forces contre son frère, le reste n'avait pas d'importance, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ressentir cette chaleur et cette impressionde sécurité qui caractérisaient ces instants.

Allongé sur le canapé, Harry blottit entre le dossier et lui, Ben dit :

« Harry je n'ai pas appris que cela, Albus m'a reveler autre chose, un fait que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné. »

Le survivant hocha péniblement la tête, l'invitant à continuer, soupirant lourdement le chevalier de platine dit :

« Albus est le grand père de maman. »

S'il avait compter sur une explosion de la part de son frère, Ben fut déçu, la seule réaction que son cadet afficha fut une paire d'yeux ecarquillés, tres rapidement suivit d'un haussement d'épaules et d'un murmure :

« C'est pour ca qu'il s'interessait tellement à moi. »

Ben ne put qu'acquiesser à cette constatation. Ils resterant silencieux un long moment, puis Ben decida de changer de sujet :

« Tabris m'a dit de t'emmener à l'infirmerie dès ton retour, ce que nous allons faire tout de suite ! »

Harry grimaca et tenta de plaider sa cause :

« Mais elle va encore me forcer à rester clouer dans un lit pendant je sais pas combien de temps. »

Ben ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais son frère le coupa :

« Je sais ! Tu va me dire que je l'ai chercher ! »

Les lèvre étirées en un grand sourire, Ben hocha la tête avec force. Harry soupira :

« Pfff, arrange toi au moins pour venir me voir avec Drago et Mark, Rémus le ferras de lui-même. »

Le chevalier de platine acquiessa et demanda :

« Je dois te porter jusque là bas ? »

L'adolescent hésita un moment à répondre « chiche » mais renonca, sachant pertinement que son frère le ferrait. Non pas qu'il n'aurait pas apprécier, mais traverser toute l'école en étant porter comme un bébé, n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen pour s'assurer du respect durable de ses élèves. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de seccouer la tête en disant :

« Accompagne moi seulement. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant l'infirmerie, le voyage n'avait pas réellement été une partie de plaisir pour Ben, qui dut empecher son frère de s'eclipsser à plusieurs reprises. C'est en maugréant contre les frère aînés tyraniques et « méssant » que le survivant entra dans ce qu'il pouvait appeller sa deuxième chambre à Poudlard.

Mme Pomfresh penchée sur un lit, se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et, ayant identifier les deux chevalier lacha :

« Ce n'est que quelques bleus et un bras casser, il n'aura pas de sequel ! »

Ni Harry, ni Ben ne comprirent de quoi parlait l'infirmière, du moins jusqu'à ce que Harry voit le patient en question. Après un rapide regard colèreux pour son frère il se précipita vers le lit et posa doucement la main sur le front de l'adolescent blond.

Drago ouvrit péniblement les yeux, ayant identifier son visiteur il eut un grand sourire fatigué et murmura :

« Je me suis fait du soucis pour toi, je suis content de voir que tu va mieux. »

Harry sourit tendrement à son élève et répondit :

« Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, ce qui m'interesse c'est toi ! Qui t'as fait ca petit dragon ? »

Drago eut un petit sourire au surnom qu'utilisa Orion et murmura :

« Devine ! Ceux pour qui je suis un traitre, sans doute sur recommandation de Tom. »

Harry fronca les sourcils en répondant :

« Epargne moi tes sarcassmes jeune homme ! Et dit moi qui exactement t'as fait ca ! »

Le serpentard se recroquvilla legerement sous le ton du chevalier et lacha :

« Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini. »

Le survivant caressa doucement les cheveux du blond en disant :

« Je vais me faire un plaisir de m'en occuper. – Il se tourna vers l'infirmière – Pompom, quand pourra-t-il regagner nos appartements ? »

Mme Pomfresh ne sembla pas très enthousiaste à laisser filer le blond mais ceda sous le regard de chien battu que lui fit Harry :

« Vous pourrez venir le chercher ce soir, mais il devra rester au moins une semaine au lit. »

Drago poussa un grognement mécontent, mais Harry le fit taire d'un geste, il savait mieux que perssonne comment se débrouiller pour faire sortir quelqu'un de l'infirmerie, et rechignez devant les exigences de l'infirmière, après qu'elle vous ai relacher n'était pas le meilleur moyen. D'un ton tout à fait professoral il dit :

« Mr Black restera sous ma surveillance, je vous promet qu'il ne quitteras pas son lit de la semaine. »

Ben, qui avait suivit l'histoire avec un certain détachement malgré le regard noir de son frère, lacha :

« Et toi non plus si tu ne te fait pas examiner tout de suite ! »

Harry grogna de mécontentement, ce qui fit rire légerement Drago, amusé de voir son professeur se comporter comme lui quand il s'agissait de rester enfermer.

Ravie d'avoir trouver une nouvelle proie à martyriser, Mme Pomfresh lui sauta dessus et l'examina attentivement pour finir par lacher, avec un dépit non dissimul :

« Quelques jours de repos serront suffisants. »

Harry hocha la tête d'un air soulagé, et après avoir promis à Drago de venir lui-même le chercher le soir, sortit à la suite de son frère. Ils firent quelques pas, puis le survivant arreta son frère et dit :

« Je sais très bien que tu ne pouvais pas le suivre partout, mais je suis assez deçu que tu n'ai pas pu empecher ca. »

Ben haussa les épaules :

« Je suis désolé Harry, pas tellement pour lui je l'avoue, mais plutôt de t'avoir déçu, comme tu l'as dit je ne pouvais pas être constament derrière lui et puis je t'avoue que j'avais d'autre choses en tête. »

Il lui lanca un regard appuyé, lui signifiant clairement que c'était lui qu'il avait en tête. Harry sourit légèrement :

« Bah il s'en remettra, ce que je ne peut pas garantir en ce qui concerne ses agresseurs. »

Le chevalier de platine ne tenta même pas de le dissuader d'exercer sa vengeance il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y arriverais pas, alors autant économiser son souffle. De plus les trois personnes incriminés n'étaient pas ses élèves, il avait donc encore moins de raison de s'en mêler.

Midi approchant, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, la chance voulu (nda : oui bon c moi qui veut lol) qu'ils tombèrent sur un charmant tableau, qui était extremment familier à Harry, du moins si l'on exceptait deux changement.

La scène en question était un charmant affrontement, pour le moment verbal, entre Hermione et Ron d'un coté, et de l'autre le nouveau trio maudit des serpentards. Un sourire carnassier sur le visage, le survivant se fondit dans l'ombre, rapidement rejoins par son frère. Il eut ainsi le plaisir infini d'entendre Zabini :

« Dommage pour toi que le sang pur n'aille pas de paire avec la richesse la belette, mais c'est pas une raison pour trainer avec une sang-de-bourbe doublé d'une miss-je-sais-tout. Enfin vu que tu as à peu près autant d'intelligence que de gallions, faut pas s'étonner. »

Comme à son habitude, le rouquin était tout pret à sauter à la gorge du serpentard, et Hermione n'était pas loin de partager son avis. Non pas que les insultes de Blaise l'atteigne, elle avait eu largement le temps de se détacher de cela grace à Malefoy, mais les critiques sur la famille de Ron l'ennervait au plus haut point. N'obtenant pas de réponse satisfaisante le serpentard continua :

« Pff entre une sang-de-bourbe et un lâche doublé d'un meurtrier tu était bien entourré la belette. Peut-être que Potter à enfin compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance, ou alors il en a eu marre de vous, à moins que ce ne soit toi qui l'ai chasser. »

Harry vit avec un certain plaisir mêler de fierté son ami prendre violement sa défense :

« HARRY VAUT CENT FOIS MIEUX QUE TOI ! ET PUIS JE N'AI RIEN A FAIRE D'UNE PALE COPIE DE MALEFOY, TU AURAS BEAU ESSAYER TU NE SERRA JAMAIS QU'UN REMPLACANT. »

S'il n'avait pas tenu à garder secrete sa présence, Harry aurait applaudit. Ron avait frappé juste, et il savourait l'ennervement visible de Zabini, qui ne savait que trop bien qu'il était devenu le chef des serpentards que parceque Drago avait trahi. D'un geste le serpentard lacha ses deux gorilles sur les gryffondor. C'est alors que Harry jugea opportun d'intervenir, un double stupéfix, qu'il hésita longuement à coupler avec un petit sort de métamorphose en souvenir de l'épisode mémorable de la fouine bondissante, figea les deux primates qui tombèrent lourdement à terre. Furieux de cette intervention, qui le mettait en minorité, Blaise cracha :

« Espece de lâche, montrer vous au lieu de vous cachez, bande de cons ! »

Avec un sourire digne de Rogue, Harry et Ben sortirent de l'ombre, d'une voix douceureuse, soigneusement copiée sur celle de son ex professeur de potions Harry demanda :

« Vous disiez Mr Zabini ? »

Le serpentard déglutit péniblement, il ignorait que le chevalier était revenu, c'était d'ailleur son absence qui l'avait convaincu de « punir » Drago pour sa trahison, ce que ce dernier ne manquerait pas de lui faire payer, et en plus il venait sciement d'insulter deux chevaliers. Bredouillant il répondit :

« Ri….rien monsieur. »

Le professeur resta un instant silencieu puis demanda :

« Est-ce que vous sous-entendez que j'ai quelques problème d'audition Mr Zabini ? »

Le serpentard seccoua la tête, de plus en plus mal à l'aise :

« Non, non monsieur. »

Le sourire du survivant s'élargit :

« Ah vous me rassurez, je réitère donc ma question, qu'avez vous dit ? »

Sachant pertinement que le chevalier l'avait entendu et qu'il jouait sciemment avec ses nerfs il répéta doucement :

« Espece de lâche, montrer vous au lieu de vous cachez, bande de cons ! Monsieur. »

Le survivant hocha la tête d'un air satisfait :

« Il me semblait bien que c'était ce que j'avais entendu. Laissez moi me souvenir…….. il me semble que le reglement interieur est asse strict en ce qui concerne les élèves qui insultent leurs professeurs…….. Voyons, le renvoi ? non je ne crois pas. Ah oui la sanction est laissée à la discretion de l'insulté. Mais il me semble qu'avant même votre démonstration de poesie, vous étiez déjà en train d'enfreindre le reglement, insulte envers un préfet, menace, tentative d'agression……… - il claqua des doigts – ah oui, agression sur un préfet. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de vos dernière activités Mr Zabini, non ? »

L'adolescent tenta de se défendre :

« Je ne les ai pas agresser monsieur, ni menacer. »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Je ne parlais pas d'eux Mr Zabini, mais de Mr Black, qui vous a formellement identifier, sous véritassérum, comme étant présent lors de son agression. »

Ignorant totalement les interactions possibles entre les potions de guérision et le veritasserum, Zabini ne douta pas un instant que cela fut possible, bien sur il ne s'agissait que d'un coup de bluff pour le faire avouer. Et le serpentard tomba droit dans le piège, se croyant pris il jugea plus opportun d'avouer en tentant de minimiser sa participation pour charger les deux autres, qui de toute façon ne crompenaient jamais rien :

« Je ne l'ai pas toucher moi monsieur, c'est eux – il désigna les deux armoires à glaces sur le sol – qui l'ont frappé, je sais bien que j'aurais du les arreter mais je n'ai pas oser, physiquement je ne fait pas le poids contre eux et comme la magie est interdite dans les couloirs….. »

Le chevalier sourit :

« Je comprends Mr Zabini, mais dans ce genre de cas il est plus grave de ne rien faire que de lancer deux sorts pour les arreter. Mr Crabbe et Mr Goyle devront bien sur répondre de leurs actes, et vous de ce que les moldus appelle « non assistance à personne en danger. » Mais je en doute pas que le professeur Rogue intervienne en votre faveur, même si vous devez comprendre que cette attitude lâche va vous portez préjudice, d'autant plus que vous trainer avec les coupables. Certaines personnes à l'esprit tortueux pourrait douter de votre bonne foie, que voulez-vous les gens sont si prompts à sauter aux conclusions. »

Harry avait garder un air désolé durant tout son discour, comme s'il regrettait que Zabini doivent payer pour les erreurs des autres. Le silence plana un instant puis Ben claqua des doigts, l'air ravi :

« J'ai une solution pour vous Mr Zabini, qui vous permettra de garder toute l'estime des autres – il sorti une fiole de liquide transparent de sa poche – Une dose de veritasserum, et vous aurez deux professeurs, et deux Gryffondors pour témoigner que vous êtes innoncent. »

Blaise avala difficiliment , ses choix étaient limités, soit il buvait et serait obliger d'avouer qu'il avait prit une part active dans la « punition » de Drago, soit il refusait et les deux professeurs comprendraient qu'il avait participer. Il devait trouver autre chose, quelque chose qui le ferrait se sortir de cette impasse au moins temporairement, il garda le silence un moment puis soupira légèrement, il avait trouver !

« Monsieur je prendais le sérum de vérité avec plaisir, mais je suis allergique aux plumes de jobarille…. »

Harry applaudit mentalement le serpentard, les plumes de jobarille étaient l'ingrédient principal du véritassérum, le coup était osé, en effet ce genre d'allergie devait être enregistré par l'infirmière, au cas où. Si jamais ils vériffiaient, le serpentard serrait encore plus dans la m….. Il fit un sourire rassurant au serpentard :

« Voila un nouvelle qui ne vous arrange pas Mr Zabini, vous n'avez décidement pas de chance…………… oh je sais ! Vous l'ignorez sans doute mais tous les chevaliers sont très doué en ce qui concerne la légilimencie, je en devrais avoir aucun problème à pénétrer dans votre mémoire pour vérifier, et ainsi affirmer que vous n'êtes pour rien dans la mésaventure de Mr Black ! »

Ben toussa pour masquer son rire, Harry prenait un plaisir évident à mettre mal à l'aise le serpentard. Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi le chevalier était aussi gentil avec Zabini, alors que Hermione avait parfaitement compris ce que son professeur faisait, c'était évident.

Blaise ferma les yeux un moment, une solution, il devait trouver une solution ou il était mort ! Le problème, enfin le nouveau, c'était que même la patience du chevalier allait finir par s'épuisée s'il trouvait une autre excuse pour ne pas subir l'interogatoire mental. Dégoutter, il comprit que le seul moyen de s'en sortir sans trop de casse était d'avouer comme un vulgaire Gryffondor. Mais qu'il soit maudit s'il devait perdre la face devant deux Gryff, timidement il demanda :

« Je pourrais vous parlez seul à seul monsieur ? »

Harry avait suffisement de pratique avec les serpentards pour savoir que plus que tout ils detestaient être humilier devant leur némésis, à savoir les Gryffondors. Un professeur issus de Gryffondor ou d'une autre maison que Serpentard, aurait compris et même accepter, malheureusement pour Zabini, Harry avait aussi un coté Serpentard et en tant que tel il n'allait le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Affichant un air légèrement niais il demanda :

« Pourquoi dons Mr Zabini, après tout vos camarades ont suivi notre échange depuis le début, ils sont certainements curieux de savoir ce que vous avez à me dire. »

C'est alors que Blaise comprit, le chevalier savait parfaitement qu'il était coupable, tout son dialogue était une mascarade, saluant malgré lui la performance, après tout c'était plutôt les serpentards qui manipulaient les gens, il déposa les armes :

« D'accord monsieur, vous avez gagné. Oui j'ai moi aussi participer au chatiment de ce traitre ! »

#

#

#

RAR :

MERCI A

Aikopotter

Andromede

Chessandmat

Fanli

Fiero

Godric2

JOB3-14 ( Félicitations !)

Jo-hp5

Leira

Léna Potter

Lunenoire

Lyls

M4r13

Mirug

Nana13

Nienna-lo

Philippe Gryffondor

Rémus James Lupin


	10. Petit dragon

__

Ptit blabla de moua : _J'ai eu un peut de mal avec ce chapitre, et je me rends compte que je commence à basculer vers le slash, quoique ce soit pas encore fait, franchement même moi je sais pas. En dehors de ca il ce passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. La fin de cette deuxième partie est en vue, je pense d'ailleurs faire une pause avant de commencer la troisième (et normalement dernière) partie pour me concentrer sur ma nouvelle fic « Politique »._

#

#

Petit dragon

Quand les serpentards sortirent de la grande salle, après le déjeuner, ils eurent la désagréable surprise de voir que leur sablier était à zéro. Il y eu beaucoup de remous parmis les élèves, la perte de plus de 400 points d'un coup n'était pas vraiment au gout des verts et argents, contrairement aux trois autres maisons dont les élèves affichèrent un air béat, en se promettant de trouver le responsable et de le remercier chaleureusement.

En plus de cette « légère » perte de points, les trois serpentards fautifs eurent droit à deux mois de retenue en compagnie de leur aimable concierge. Harry avait longuement hésité à les renvoyés, il en avait le pouvoir, mais c'était ravisé selon le très sage adage disant « garde tes amis pret de toi et tes ennemis encore plus pret. ». Il était en effet plus aisé d'avoir quelques idées des projets des mangemorts, vu qu'il était hautement improbable que ce soit Voldemort lui-même qui ai ordonné le chatiment de Drago, en ayant trois de leurs futurs représentant à porter de main.

La joie des élèves fut largement renforcés par la nouvelle du retour de leur professeur de DCFM, qui même s'il n'avait donner que quelques cours était très apprécié, sans doute par le fait qu'il avait chasser Voldemort du chateau. Sa petite altercation avec Zabini l'ayant occupé plus que prévue, Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner, sachant très bien que son frère ne serrait pas ravi de cet état de fait, il profita de la cohue à la sortie de la grande salle pour s'éclipser vers sa salle de cours.

Il fut rapidement rejoins par les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de 6° année, les premiers lui firent un acceuil chaleureux qui lui fit extremement plaisir. Le cours commenca finalement, Harry entreprit de vérifier l'avancement des élèves sur le sort du patronus, les résultats étaient bien meilleurs que précédament, et le survivant remercia mentalement son frère d'avoir si bien pris ses classes en charge. Après une demi-heure à vérifier et conseiller ses élèves pour ce sort, il les fit se rassoir et dit :

« Bien, je suis content de voir que vous avez beaucoup progresser, mais ne vous endormez pas sur vos lauriers, je vérifirait à chaque cours l"avancement de vos patronus. En attendant j"ai pensé qu"il serrais plus interessant pour vous que nous entamions la deuxième partie du programme, je crains que si je ne le fait pas vous deveniez aussi motivé pour mon cours que pour celui de mon collègue en histoire de la magie – les élèves pouffèrent discrètement, à part Hermione qui n"appréciait pas qu"on critique un professeur – Nous allons donc parler un peu des différentes créatures qui sont alliés à Tommy, qui pourrait m"en citer ? »

Malgré son ressentiment, Hermione leva la main et, après avoir reçu l'autorisation dit :

« Les vampires ? »

Harry hocha la tête :

« Effectivement Mlle Granger, les vampires. Pour ceux d"entre vous qui ont été élevé par de moldus je vais immédiatement briser vos illusions. L"ail, les crucifix, et les pieux dans le coeur n"ont aucun effet sur les seigneurs de la nuit. A ma connaissance il n"existe qu"un seul seigneur de la nuit qui ne soit pas du coté de Tommy, s"il est d"accord je vous le présenterais, cela vous éviteras de le tuer par inadvertance, enfin si vous y arrivez. – Il y eut un léger bruissement de conversation inquiète à l"idée de rencontrer un vampire, mais Harry n"en tint pas compte et poursuivit- Dans un combat au corps à corps, que vous auriez d"ailleurs peu de chance de gagner, même contre un nouveau-né, la seule façon de tuer un vampire est la décapitation. Par contre si vous utiliser la magie il existe un sort tout simple pour les détruires, qui a une idée ? »

La réponse vint de Neville pour une fois :

« Le lumus solen monsieur. »

Harry hocha la en souriant :

« Excellent Mr Londubat, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Effectivement le lumus solen que vous connaissez depuis votre première année est un des rares sort éfficaces contre les seigneurs de la nuit. Malheureusement, il n"est éfficace que contre les vampires moldus et les vampires âgés de moins de 200 ans, au-délà vous ne ferriez que les blesser et ils pourraient fort bien fuir ou vous tuer. Le seul sort qui ai une action réellement éfficace sur les vampires est beaucoup plus difficile à faire que le lumus solen, qui connait ce sort ? »

Hermione leva la main, mais Harry l'ignora en disant :

« Je ne doute pas de vos connaissances Miss Granger, mais j"aimerais que d"autre participe. »

Hermione se renfrogna, frustré de ne pas pouvoir faire étalage de ses connaissances, la classe resta sans réaction et perdant légerement patience, Harry dit :

« Bon puisse que vous ne le savez pas, vous ferrez une recherche à la biliothèque, trois rouleaux de parchemins sur ce sort, ses dérivés et surtout sa diffèrence avec le lumus solen. »

Horrifiés à l'idée de devoir supplémentaire, de nombreux élèves levèrent la main, Harry interoga Parkinson :

« Le sort s"appelle orbis solen monsieur. »

Le survivant hocha la tête mais sans sourire :

« Très bien Mlle Parkinson, cinq points pour Serpentard, mais j"aimerais savoir pourquoi vous n"avez pas répondu plus tôt ? Ce que je vous demande est évidemment valable pour les autres, qui connaissait la réponse, ayez au moins l"honneteté de reconnaitre votre fainéantise. »

La majorité des Gryffondor levèrent la main, tandis que les Serpentards regardaient distraitement par la fenetre d'un air innocent, Harry eut un sourire carnassier face à cette attitude :

« Bien dans ce cas, ceux des Gryffondors qui ont levés la main me ferront un rouleau de parchemin pour m"expliquer pourquoi ils n"ont pas juger utile de répondre, et les serpentards m"en ferront deux un sur la même reflexion, l"autre pour expliquer pourquoi ils ont refusés de reconnaitre leurs torts. »

Il y eu un grand brouhaha dans la salle, vite stopper par un claquement de main du professeur :

« Je ne veut rien entendre ! Vous n"êtes pas dans une cour de récréation ! J"exige le silence durant mes cours ! »

Ils parlèrent ensuite d'autre créatures du mal et la fin de l'heure arriva rapidement, Harry les laissa sortir, non sans avoir retenu Hermione, une fois la salle vide il l'invita à s'approcher et dit :

« Mlle Granger j"ai bien vu que ma réponse ne vous a pas plus, et je vais vous dire ca vous regarde, mais vous devriez faire attention, si mes souvenirs sont bon un proverbe dit : « Un idiot croit tout savoir, un grand homme pretend ne rien savoir et sage sait qu"il ne sait réellement rien ! » Ne faites pas l"erreur de croire que vous savez tout Mlle Granger. Je ne nie pas que vous avez bien plus de connaissance que vos camarades, et que votre intelligence est bien plus vive, il faudrait d"aussi mauvaise foie que le professeur Rogue pour le nier. Je sais que votre vaste connaissance viens de vos lectures, mais toutes les réponses ne se trouvent pas dans les livres, n"oubliez pas de vivre Mlle Granger, de sombres temps sont à venir, profiter de la vie alors que vous le pouvez, car demain nous serrons peut-être tous morts. Carpe diem, comme dise les moldus ! Je ne vous dit pas ca pour vous faire de la peine, mais uniquement pour vous aider, vous etes une jeune femme brillante et si vous preniez soin de votre personne comme de vos précieux livres, beaucoup verrait alors votre beauté, profiter de cela. Profiter de votre jeunesse tant que vous le pouvez, certains n"ont pas cette chance, vous faites insulte à Harry Potter en ne profitant pas de ce que lui n"a jamais eu. »

Les mots étaient durs, mais Harry voulait réellement le bien de son amie, il voulait qu'elle profite du fait que les ténèbres n'avaient pas encore tout engloutit pour vivre comme l'adolescente qu'elle était. Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione acquiessa et après l'avoir remercier sortie de la salle d'un pas rapide, elle avait besoin de reflechir aux paroles de son professeur.

Harry quitta sa salle peu après, et entreprit de retrouver son frère pour, finalement, faire ce qui était prévu, à savoir renforcer les défenses du chateau. Tout à son idée, le survivant ne pensa pas instant aux reproches que ne manquerais pas de lui faire Ben sur le fait qu'il eut sauter le déjeuner, bien mal lui en prit.

Il venait à peine de retrouver son aîné, que ce dernier le prit délicatement par l'oreille et le traina jusqu'à la cuisine, sous le regard plus qu'intrigués des rares élèves qui n'avaient pas cours. C'était en effet quelque chose que de voir ce puissant chevalier qui avait chasser le seigneur des ténèbres se faire tirer l'oreille comme un enfant. Ils eut quelques rires, vites dissimulés sous le regard mécontent du plus âgés des chevaliers.

Arriver aux cuisines, Ben forca son peit frère à s'asseoir en disant aus elfes d'apporter un repas pour deux, ce qui ,à l'habitude des elfes, fut promptement executer quoique un peu déformer en ce qui concernait les portions dites « pour une personne » qui en auraient bien nourri quattre chacunes. Harry se retint de gromeller quelque choses contre les frères aînés tyraniques en général et le sien en particulier. Retenue sans doute due à la crainte de voir son frère le nourir comme un enfant, après tout il l'avait déjà fait et la petite ballade dans les couloirs durant laquelle il avait suivi de son mieux son oreille, lui assura que Ben n'hésiterais pas bien longtemps à recourir à ce traitement si humiliant qu'il fut.

Le survivant mangea donc du mieux qu'il put, aider en cela par l'exquise nourriture des elfes qui ne demandait qu'un maigre éffort pour se faire avaler. Ayant juger que son frère avait convenablement manger pour un « convalescent », ils quittèrent tout deux la cuisine pour se rendre au bureau du directeur dans le but d'y récupérer leur guides. Ils allaient passé la gargouille quand Ben tira son frère en arrière et dit en souriant d'un air carnassier :

« Tu croyais vraiment que ca allait marcher ? »

Harry s'autorisa à rougir légèrement, et trouva soudain un grand interet à ses bottes. Ben continua d'un ton calme sous lequel percait un amusement palpable :

« Tu pensais que j"allais oublier ta punition ? Tu pensais que j"allais te laisser jouer avec une des plus puissante protection de ce monde alors qu"il y a moins de 12 heures tu était dans le coma ? »

Harry rest silencieux, sachant fort bien qu"il était inutile d"argumenter ou de chercher des justifications. Il se trouva soudain plein de sympathie pour Zabini la pièce qu'il lui avait jouer ressemblant fort à celle que son frère déclamais à l'instant.

D'un ton faussement desespéré le chevalier de platine dit :

« Tu es impossible petit lion ! Qu"est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »

Harry sourit, il savait bien que son frère ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de ce petit stratagème, et tenta d'écourter le court temps de fausse colère qu'allait affiché son frère. D'un ton enfantin il suggéra :

« Un calin. »

Ben éclatta de rire et le serra dans ses bras en disant :

« Tu gagne encore une fois petit monstre, mais quelque chose me dit que d"autre ne serront pas aussi indulgent. »

Harry hoqueta d'un crainte feinte et cemit à geindre piteusement :

« S"il te plait le dit pas à Rémus, il m"arracherais la tête, et Drago aussi et Tabris, et Mark. Je suis mort ! »

Il mima un évanouissement salutaire et trouva bien vite refuge dans les bras de son aîné qui riait encore de ses mimiques. Ben le porta sans difficultés jusqu'à leur appartement, laissant derrière lui une question que les élèves considèreraient comme existenciel : Le cercle était il une école de clown ?

Une fois dans leur quartier, et après avoir déposer son délicat colis sur le canapé, Ben lacha :

« Je te laisse le choix, soit tu te repose ici, soit dans la chambre, mais dans un cas comme dans l"autre je ne veut pas te voir faire un pas ! »

Harry acquiessa, et demanda :

« Je pourrais tout de même aller chercher Drago ? »

Le chevalier de platine hocha la tête :

« Oui mais ensuite je vous veut tout les deux au lit ! »

Le survivant grimaca mais accepta les conditions de son frère. Satisfait, ce dernier entreprit de l'installer le plus confortablement possible, troi sorts plus tard, le canapé c'était transformer en lit, Harry était en calecon et une douce couverture le recouvrait. Le survivant ne peut s'empecher de pousser un léger soupir de soulagement, il était bien.

Malgré toutes ses denégations, Harry était encore fatigué et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil léger, il avait encore conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui mais n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. C'est en ayant l'impression d'avoir juste fermer les yeux qu'il fut réveiller par son frère l'appellant doucement :

« Harry, c"est l"heure il faut aller chercher ton petit dragon. »

Le jeune homme sourit à la dénomination qu'avait utiliser son frère, SON petit dragon ? Peut-être après tout, il mourrait d'envie de protéger le blond qui semblait maintenant si fragile, il hésita un moment sur le fait de poursuivre ou non ce chemin de pensée, la pente en semblait dangereuse. Peut-être qu'il y avait plus qu'un simple désir de protéger le blond ? …………..Non, il ne devait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas, continuer à suivre cette trame n'apporterait rien de bon, Drago était son élève et lui était désormais son tuteur, rien de plus ! Enfin il l'espérait.

Harry se leva péniblement et passa lentement ses vetements, encore à moitié perdu dans le sommeil. Ben le regardais en souriant légèrement, il avait bien vu les doutes de son petit frère, et même si il ignorais les conclusions qu'il en avait tirer, il trouvait amusant de le voir se débattre ainsi dans des interogations morales. Quelqu'un qui comme lui aurait passer son enfance au cercle, n'aurait pas eu ce genre de problème, mais malgré ses progrès en ce qui concernait les manifestations d'affections, Harry était encore trop engonssé dans la morale judeo-chrétienne.

Une fois le survivant habiller et passablement réveiller, les deux chevalier quittèrent l'appartement, arpentant les couloirs dans un silence méditatif. La double porte blanche de l'infirmerie leur apparue bientot, Harry laissa tomber ses reflexions pour se précipiter au chevet de son élève, qui commencait apparament à perdre patience en l'attendant. Le visage du serpentard s'illumina d'un immense sourire quand il vit son ami ouvrir avec fracas les portes. Si ca n'avait tenu qu'a lui il aurais sauter à bas de son lit pour se précipiter dans ses bras, mais les ordres de l'infirmière étaient stricts, il ne devait en aucun cas se lever avant d'être rentrer à l'appartement. En cas de désobéissance la sanction serrait de rester une journée de plus dans l'atmosphère trop calme de l'infirmerie, et l'idée ne le tentait pas plus que ca.

Le chevalier s'approcha de l'adolescent et lui ébourifa les cheveux en souriant. Drago grogna pour la forme, signalant ainsi qu'il n'appréciait qu'on dérange ses cheveux, la réponse du chevalier fut bien évidemment de conscieusement décoiffer son élève. Drago poussa un soupir faussement résigné en marmonant sur les professeurs de DCFM qui se comportaient comme des gamins de 8 ans.

Ben qui était rester assez éloigné du serpentard, prit en note mental les conseils et ordres de l'infirmière en ce qui concernait son patient, qu'elle laissait partir à regret. Ceci fait, le chevalier de platine s'approcha des deux plus jeunes qui avaient commencer à se chamailler d'une façon digne de deux enfants de 5 ans, et signala qu'a moins que Drago ne souhaite rester il était temps de retourner à l'appartement.

Le serpentard ne se le fit pas répéter, et Harry le prit avec plaisir dans ses bras, le portant comme un enfant. Légerement gêner de se faire porter comme un bébé, Drago enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son professeur pour cacher la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues. Il est difficile de passer sa journée dans un lit sans être pris d'une certaine langueur, et l'adolescent s'y abandonna totalement , s'endormant dans les bras protecteurs de son ami.

Harry eu un sourire immense en sentant son ancien ennemi s'endormir dans ses bras, stupidement, du moins c'est ainsi qu'il qualifirait le fait après coup, il murmura à l'oreille du serpentard :

« Dors mon petit dragon, je veille sur toi ! »

Ben, qui avait parfaitement entendu le murmure de son petit frère, ne put retenir un petit rire qui fit rougir son cadet. D'un ton faussement sérieux il dit :

« Il faudra que nous ayons une petite discution tout les deux. »

Harry, qui commencait à bien connaitre son frère, imagina tout de suite sur quoi porterait la discution, et se retint de rougir violement.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Harry alla tout de suite mettre Drago au lit, le bordant comme un enfant. Il quitta ensuite la pièce, non sans avoir lancer un charme lui permettant de savoir quand le serpentard se réveillerait. Soupirant d'avance à l'idée de la conversation qu'il allait devoir supporter, il retourna dans le salon où son frère l'attendait. Le canapé avait repris sa forme originel et Ben était vautré dessus, un petit sourire amusé plaquer sur les lèvres. Soupirant de nouveau, le survivant se laissa tomber aux cotés de son frère et se cala contre lui avant de lacher :

« Vas-y, je t"écoute ! »

L'ainée laissa échapper un petit rire et dit :

« Je tient à ce que tu prenne tes précautions quand tu ferras plus que dormir avec ton petit dragon. »

Harry avait beau s'y etre attendu, il n'en rougit pas moins violement et commenca à se défendre contre les insinuations de son frère :

« Tu rêve c"est juste un ami et je suis son tuteur c"est tout ! »

L'ai enjoué du chevalier de platine s'éffaca :

« Orion, je ne plaisante qu"a moitié, j"ignore ce qu"ignore ce qu"il en est exactement entre vous, mais j"ai bien remarqué comme tu le couvais du regard, s"il était réellement ton fils ou ton frère, je ne me poserais pas de questions, mais il n"est ni l"un ni l"autre. Et si j"observe ton passé je ne peut que croire que tu as plus que de l"amitié à son endroit, peut-être que tu ne le sait pas toi-même, peut-être n"es tu pas sur, mais je te demande de faire attention. Pas qu"il puisse te trahir, honnetement même moi je crois à sa sincérité, mais il y a certaines choses que tu doit savoir, au cas ou. – Surpris du sérieux de son frère, Harry l"invita à continuer – Tu es certainement le plus puissant sorcier de notre temps, et lui même n"est aps la moitié d"un sorcier, la magie à des repercussions sur un couple homo, plus les partenaires en sont puissants plus il y a de chances que l"un des deux se retrouve porteur d"une vie. »

Harry afficha alors des yeux en billes de loto :

« QUOI ? »

Ben sourit légerement :

« Chut, tu va réveiller ton petit dragon, mais tu m"a très bien compris, si jamais vous veniez à être plus que des amis, il se pourrait fort bien que l"un de vous tombe « enceinte ». Ta puissance seule y suffirais largement, même avec un moldu, et Drago est loin d"en être un. Donc quand je te dit que si cela arrive tu devras prendre des précautions ce ne sont pas des paroles en l"air, à moins bien sur que tu veuille un enfant. Mais je ne crois que ce soit vraiment la bonne période. »

Harry mit quelques instants à intégrer les paroles de son frère, puis l'ayant fait, revint à ses préocupations premières, à savoir que ressentait-il pour l'adolescent qui dormais à cot ? D'un ton las il dit :

« Honnetement Ben je ne sais même pas où j"en suis avec lui. Peut-être que tu as raison et que c"est plus que de l"amitié, mais franchement je ne le sais pas moi même. »

Ben haussa les épaules en souriant et dit :

« Ne te prends pas la tête avec ca petit lion, un jours tu finira par savoir ! »

#

#

#

****

RAR :

**_Merci :_**

Andromède

Andryade

Chessandmat

Fanli

Fiero

Flore

Godric2

Kalya

Léna Potter

Lyls

M4r13

Marrypier

Mary Larry

Mirug

Onarluca

Paco

Philippe Gryffondor

Rémus James Lupin

Steffy

Virginie


	11. C’est toutjours quand on s’y attend le m...

__

Ptit blabla de moua : Bon d'abord désolé pour le retard, mais j'était en panne d'inspi, et oui ca arrive même à moi (quoi ? qui à dit « chevilles enflées » ? même pas vrai d'abord !) Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, faudra vous y habituer, puisque les deux prochains chapitres (qui accessoirement seront les derniers de cette deuxième partie) le serront encore plus (pas par fainéantise, mais pour ménager les éffets.) Ah encore un détail, pour ce qui est du slash, j'ai décider de ne pas en faire un………………..dans cette partie, mais je pense qu'il prendra place dans la troisième (et dernière) partie, que je ne vais certainement pas écrire tout de suite vu que je veut tenter de finir toutes mes autres fics en cours ( ca fait trois je crois).

Voila, bisous à tous.

****

C'est toutjours quand on s'y attend le moins

#

#

#

Harry resta une semaine entière à l'appartement, ne sortant que pour ses cours, qui fort heureusement pour Drago étaient peu nombreux. Il ne lachais que très rarement le serpentard, à chaque fois qu'il devait donner un cours il s'assurait pendant dix bonnes minutes que son protégé ne manquais de rien. Drago voyait avec amusement le chevalier être déchirer de le laisser seul, et il devait user de toute sa persuasion pour qu'il accepte de le laisser seul pendant quelques heures.

Un autre que Drago aurait été étouffé par tant attention, mais pas lui, non il était trop heureux d'avoir quelqu'un veillant sur lui, toujours là s'il en avait besoin.

Allongé sur le canapé, le serpentard laissa échappé un petit rire triste au souvenir de la première fois où Orion avait du le laisser seul. Ca ne faisait pas 20 minutes que le chevalier était parti, qu'une sourde angoisse l'avait envahi, sans raison autre que l'absence de cette présence rassurante. Sans comprendre comment, il c'était retrouvé en larmes sur le canapé, sursautant à chaque bruit aussi infime soit-il, et dans un chateau aussi vieux que Poudlard ils étaient très nombreux. Il avait du réunir tout son courage pour ce décider à sortir, presque dans un état second, il avait érrer jusqu'à la salle de DCFM où Orion faisait ses cours. Il n'avait croiser personne dans les couloirs, heureusement pour lui car il était vêtu uniquement d'un pyjama et son visage était baigné de larmes, timidement, il avait tapoter à la porte. Orion était sorti et avait laisser échappé un léger cri de surprise de le voir dans cet état. S'assurant qu'aucun élève ne pouvait voir Drago il avait ordonné à Granger de garder la classe, prevenant qu'il enleverais de nombreux points à ceux qui refuserait de lui obéir. Il n'avait même pas attendu de réponse, un instant après avoir refermer la porte, Drago était dans les bras de son ami. La peur avait refluée, remplacée par la honte, fallait-il qu'il soit définitivement une larve pour agir comme un bébé ?

Et encore une fois Orion l'avait rassurer du mieux qu'il avait pu. Il l'avait porter jusqu'à l'appartement, c'était assis sur le canapé en le prenant sur ses genoux et l'avait étreint lui communiquant tout l'amour dont il était cappable. Après quelques instants silencieux, Orion avait voulu comprendre, le problème avait été que Drago ignorait totalement ce qui lui avait pris. Orion avait donc du se contenter de le réconforter sans comprendre.

Le cours était fini depuis longtemps quand Drago c'était dégagé, suffisament rassuré. Mortellement inquiet à l'idée que cela puisse se reproduire, le chevalier avait ensorcellé une sphère de cristal pour permettre à Drago de l'appeller s'il en avat besoin. Orion avait du insister, et insistait maintenant à chaque fois, pour que le blond ne se sente pas gêner d'en user et même d'en abuser. Cette sécurité avait fait merveille, sachant qu'il suffisait qu'il le veuille pour que son ami arrive en quelques instants, Drago avait été considérablement moins inquiet de rester seul.

Cela n'empechait pas que Orion soit toujours acquelli par un adolescent extremement soulagé, qui à chaque fois qu'il rentrait, lui sautait litéralement dessus pour se pellotoner contre lui et ne pas le lacher pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Malgré ce bonheur apparent, aucun des deux n'étaient totalement à l'aise, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'aucun des deux ne savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de l'autre. Durant les cours de Orion, Drago réfléchissait souvent à cela, que ressentait-il pour Orion ? D'une certaine façon les principes du cercle n'aidaient pas vraiment ici, cette acceptation du besoin de contact humains quelque soit l'âge le faisait douter. Oui il adorait que Orion s'occupe de lui comme d'un gosse, oui il adorait qu'il le prenne sur ses genoux et le serre contre lui, oui il se sentait en sécurité quand le chevalier partageait son lit et qu'il se pellotonait contre lui. Tout cela était sur, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi appréciait-il cela au point d'en ressentir le manque quand Orion n'était pas là ? Drago, malgré ses dénégations, avait perdu son pucelage depuis un certain temps, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été attiré par un garçon. Il avait certe été obsédé, et l'était toujours d'ailleurs, par Potter, mais uniquement parcequ'il était un des rares à ne pas reculer devant lui, parceque sa première rencontre avec le survivant n'avait pas été désagréable. Il souriait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, ce fameux jour chez Mme Guipure où ils étaient rester tout deux sur debout sur les tabourets à imaginer ce que serrait leur vie à Poudlard. Ce jour là il ne savait pas évidemment pas avec qui il parlait, mais il avait bien aimer parler avec cet inconnu. Et puis son sourire s'éffacais quand il repenssait à ce premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, ce jour où il avait refuser son amitié, lui préférant cet imbécile de Weasley.

Il savait ce que pensaient les autres, qu'il haïssait les trois gryffondors, mais en réalité il n'en haïssait qu'un : Weasley, ce rouquin débile qui lui avait retirer l'amitié de Potter. Granger ? Il n'en avait rien à faire, il ne l'insultait que pour le plaisir d'énnerver la bellete, au début il avait éspérer montrer ainsi à Potter à quel point son ami était stupide, mais Potter ne voyait rien, ou ne voulais pas voir. La routine avait fait le reste, il avait commencer, il ne pouvait plus arreter ca aurait été louche.

La tristesse l'envahissait alors, quand il repenssait à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si Potter avait accepter son amitié, tout aurait été différent. Lucius aurait été forcé d'arreter ses maltraitance, tout simplement parceque Potter s'en serrait rendu compte et se serrait précipiter vers Dumbledore pour le protéger, et de là sa vie aurait été tellement plus facile, tellement plus douce. Mais tout cela n'était que des conjectures.

Tout cela ne menait pas à grand chose en ce qui concernais Orion, il n'était pas obsédé par le chevalier, enfin pas tout à fait, mais ce manque l'inquiètait plus que tout. Quelques temps avant il ne se serrait pas poser de questions, il l'aurait fait sortir de sa vie en étant le plus odieux possible, mais aujourd'hui il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Pourquoi ? Par faiblesse, tout simplement parcequ'il lui était impossible de renoncer à cette impression d'amour et de sécurité qui l'envahissait quand il prenait place dans les bras du jeune homme.

Toutes ces questions il se les repassaient cent fois dans sa tête quand il était seul, mais dès que Orion revenait il oubliait tout pour uniquement savourer cette chance de ce comporter comme un gosse.

Ce que le serpentard ignorait c'était que son protecteur avaient eus les mêmes doutes. « Avaient eu » parceque Harry avait tout simplement décidé que tant qu'il serrais Orion Black rien ne serrait possible et que donc il n'avait aucun interet à se torturer les meninges pour découvrir si oui ou non il voyait Drago comme un amant potentiel.

Le seul qui n'était pas perturbé par tout cela c'était évidemment Ben, le seul changement notable dans l'attitude du chevalier de platine était qu'il avait totalement accepter Drago. Les quelques rares fois où il c'étaient retrouvés seuls, Ben avait pris la place de Orion, s'occupant de l'adolescent comme il le faisait avec son frère. Le changement avait eu lieu peu parès son retour de l'infirmerie, Orion était en train de superviser une des nombreuses retenues des agresseurs de Drago, Russard avait dû s'occuper d'autres élèves, Drago et Ben c'était donc retrouver seuls. L'adolescent était mal à l'aise, il savait que l'homme le voyait comme un danger pour son petit frère, voulant se soustraire à cette ambiance étouffante, il avait pretexter être fatiguer et c'était dirigé vers sa chambre. Mais Ben l'avait arréter d'une phrase :

« Je te fais peur à ce point ? »

Drago avait rougit, que répondre ? Que répondre quand un homme cappable de tenir tête au seigneur des ténèbres lui-même, vous demande ca ? Oui aurait eu l'avantage de l'honneteté, mais il ignorait si le chevalier ne serrait pas blesser de cette réponse. Non aurait l'avantage de peut être ménager la susceptibilité du chevalier mais aurait été un mensonges éhonté. Ne sachant que répondre, il était rester silencieux.

La réaction de l'homme n'avait pas vraiment été celle qu'il attendait, il avait rit. Sans un mot il c'était approché et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Incertain, Drago ne c'était pas débattu et résultat : il c'était retrouvé assis à ses cotés sur le canapé, le bras du chevalier le serrant contre lui. Et puis l'homme avait parler :

« J"admet t"avoir mal jugé petit dragon, mais aujourd"hui je sais que tu ne trahira jamais Orion. Je sais également qu"il n"est pas content que nous ne nous entendions pas. Nous l"aimons tout les deux, alors faisons un éffort, oublie tes craintes je ne te ferrais jamais de mal, et moi j"ai déjà renoncer à mes soupçons. Donc je te propose un truc, conduis toi avec moi comme avec lui. »

Drago avait hésité, non pas qu'il ne croyait pas le chevalier, mais s'il n'avait eu aucune difficultés pour oublier d'avoir honte quand il était avec Orion, faire de même avec Ben n'était pas évident. A mi-vois, craignant de vexer le chevalier de platine il avait répondu :

« Je suis d"accord mais j"ai besoin….

….de temps. Rassure toi je comprends parfaitement. » 

« Heureusement », l'occasion d'oublier ses réticences se présenta rapidement au serpentard. Cette occasion pris la forme d'un cauchemar, il en faisait de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'il avait renoncer à servir Voldemort, mais c'était toujours Orion qui venait le réconforter. Mais ce soir là, Orion était toujours à supperviser le retenue des serpentards, et c'était Ben qui était venu, Drago ne c'était alors pas fait prier. Il avait trouver refuge dans les bras de l'homme de la même façon que dans ceux de son ami, il était un peu moins à l'aise mais Ben lui avait communiquer la même chaleur, la même sentiment de sécurité. Alors les dernières barrières étaient tombées, c'est ainsi que lorsque Harry revint durant la nuit il fut acceuilli par une scène qu'il désesperait de voir un jour. Drago était endormi dans les bras de son frère, lui même somnolent dans le canapé.

En l'entendant, Ben c'était lever et avait légèrement rougit sous le regard amusé de son petit frère.

Drago se leva en baillant, c'était inouï à quel point ce reposer pouvait être fatiguant. Il s'étira longuement faisant allègrement craquer son dos, puis ce décida finalement à jeter un oeil à ses devoirs. C'était la seule chose, en-dehors de lire, et encore seulement certains livres judicieusement séléctionnés, que Orion l'avait autorisé à faire. Un nouveau sourire pris place sur le visage du serpentard, durant sa propre convalescence, Orion avait tout fait pour échapper à son frère, donnant ainsi naissance à quelques scènes hilarantes. Drago pouffa légèrement en se souvenant de la fois où Ben avait traîner Orion par l'oreille jusqu'au canapé transformé en lit, d'après ce qu'il avait compris ce n'était pas la première fois que le chevalier d'or subissait ce traitement. Orion c'était assis sur le lit, les bras croisés, le visage légèrement rougit et les lèvres esquissant une mimique boudeuse. Drago l'avait regarder quelques instants avant d'éclatter de rire, tentant de parler en même temps pour expliquer que son ami avait tout du petit garçon qui boude suite à une réprimande. Ben avait confirmé ce fait, et Orion après quelques instants à bouder davantage les avaient rejoints dans leur rire, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de se venger. C'était évidemment le plus jeune qui en avait fait les frais, plaquer sur le lit il avait du subir une longue séance de chatouilles.

Laissant ses joyeuses réminiscences quitter son esprit, l'adolescent se pencha sans motivation sur ses devoirs. A défaut d'avoir des examens à la fin de l'année, ils étaient submergés de devoirs, même Orion leur en donnait, apparemant à contre-coeur mais le résultat était le même. Drago regarda la liste que lui avait transmis son ami, par l'intermédiaire de Granger, chose que le blond reconnaissait comme la plus sure, et constata qu'il ne lui restait plus que le devoir de DCFM. Il sourit, Orion faisait en sorte de ne pas donné de devoirs trop « chiants » c'était le mot même qu'il avait employé, à l'ébahissement de beaucoup. Le devoirs portait sur les formes de leurs patronus et leurs significations, pourquoi le patronus prenait tel ou tel forme, en clair en quoi les élèves mettaient-ils leurs espoirs.

Drago grimaca, bien qu'il ai désormais, grâce à Orion, plusieurs souvenirs heureux il n'arrivait pas à former un patronus corporel. On devinait qu'il aurait la forme d'un humain, en tout cas d'un bipède, mais le reste restait flou, comme si le patronus hésitait entre plusieurs formes. Drago en avait longuement parler avec Orion, qui avait émis la théorie, osée, que Drago ignorait en qui il devait croire, et donc qui symbolisait son espoir.

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions, Orion entra un grand sourire sur le visage :

« Salut petit dragon. »

Drago lui sauta immédiatement dessus, il fut promptement attrapé par le chevalier qui le serra contre lui en demandant :

« Alors tu faisais tes devoirs ? »

Drago hocha la tête sans parler, il aimait préserver le silence quand il était dans les bras de son ami. Harry qui comprennait parfaitement son désir de ne pas être assaillit de question, se contenta donc de s'asseoir sur le canapé, son ancien ennemi toujours contre lui. Le serpentard se serra contre lui en soupirant de bien être. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'au retour de Ben, ce dernier, sans un mot s'assis à coté de son petit frère et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'élève, provoquant immanquablement un grognement de la part du serpentard.

L'adolescent dégagea sa tête du cou de son ami pour lâcher :

« Quand va tu laisser mes cheveux tranquilles ? »

Ben sourit :

« Quand tu arretera de les enduire de gel, tu es bien mieux sans. »

Drago seccoua la tête en prenant un air niais :

« Et gnagnagna, tu radote vieillard. »

Harry pouffa à la réponse du serpentard, Ben prit un ton faussement outré pour réprimander son frère :

« Si en plus tu le soutient, comment veut tu l"éduquer, il est encore petit et influencable, il lui faut des repères stricts. »

Comme à chaque fois que le chevalier de platine partait dans ce genre de délire, Drago lui sauta dessus pour le chatouiller, mais comme à chaque fois il échoua et se retrouva dans la position de l'arroseur arrosé, ou dans ce cas du chatouilleur chatouillé. Harry seccoua la tête en voyant ses deux « collocataires » agirs comme des gamins. Il allait faire une reflexion sur l'âge mental des chevaliers et des élèves quand on frappa timidement à la porte. Les deux combattants s'arreterent immédiatement, et Drago lacha :

« Combien de fois va-t-il falloir lui dire qu"il n"a pas besoin de frapper ? »

Ben haussa les épaules :

« Bonne question, sans doute à peu près autant de fois qu"on doit te dire que tu peut venir dormir avec nous quand tu en as envie. »

Drago fit la moue, tandis que Orion allait ouvrir, comme d'habitude, Mark semblait gêner d'envahir leur intimité, mais le frère de son professeur le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et l'ammena jusqu'au canapé. Mark sauta au cou de Drago, qu'il avait appris à considérer comme un grand frère et salua avec respect son professeur. Bien que ce dernier lui ai dit un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il pouvait très bien l'appeller par son prénom et le tutoyer quand ils étaient entre aux, mais l'enfant semblais craindre de faire une gaffe durant les cours et donc continuais à lui donner du « professeur ».

Drago s'installa immédiatement sur le canapé, Mark sur ses genoux, tout comme Orion il avait découvert le plaisir de prendre soin de quelqu'un, et Mark était ce quelqu'un. Le petit garçon était bien moins intimidé par Drago que par les deux chevaliers, même s'il adorait Orion, ce dernier était un adulte alors que Drago n'avait que 5 ans de plus que lui. C'est comme cela que leur petite bande avait fini par compter un membre de plus avec le jeune gryffondor qui ironiquement était sous la protection du serpentard.

A cet instant, le serpentard était bien, mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, c'était ces moments qu'il appréciaient par dessus tout. Il était heureux ainsi, pellotoné entre les deux chevalier et son « petti frère » comme il l'appellait, sur ses genoux, pour lui c'était le bonheur, ces gens étaient sa famille plus surement que ceux qui partageaient son sang.

Harry aurait été tenté de s'abandonner lui aussi à ce bonheur somme toute, simple. Mais il y avait toujours ce secret qui lui bouffait la tête, il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour la réaction de Mark, il savait qu'il comprendrait. Mais Drago malgré le fait qu'il ai appris à le connaitre restait un mystère quant à sa réaction. Le survivant avait plus d'une fois été tenté de tout leur dire, mais la peur l'avait toujours retenu, la peur de leur réaction, ou plutot de SA réaction, et également la peur qu'ils deviennent des cibles pour Voldemort, encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient. Chose en réalité difficilement faisable, Drago était un « traître » et Mark avait échappé au Seigneur des ténèbres, chacun d'eux étaient une épine dans le flanc de Voldemort, pas dangereuse mais irritante.

Ils en étaient à savourer malgré tout, ce moment quand une grande explosion résonna dans le chateau, faisant trembler les murs. Harry et Ben se jetèrent un regard entendu, les évenements les avaient empeché de renforcer complètement la protection du chateau, c'était un travail de plusieurs jours, mais ils en savaient assez pour comprendre ce que cette explosion signifiait : les barrières étaient tombées. La guerre était là !

A défaut d'avoir finit leur travail de renforcement, ils avaient, à l'aide des professeurs, mit au point des consignes de sécurité dans le cas d'une attaque. Tout les résidents devaient se rendre immédiatement dans la grande salle, le lieu, en-dehors de la source des protections, le plus sur du chateau.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Harry récupéra Mark tandis que Ben faisait de même avec Drago. Ils usèrent de leurs magie pour se déplacer à une vitesse folle dans les couloirs. En quelques instants ils furent dans la grande salle, fort heureusement c'était l'heure du repas et la majorité des élèves et des professeurs étaient déjà là.

Un rapide charme permis à Dumbledore de constater l'absence de nombreux serpentards, personne, pas même le viel homme, ne se fit d'illusion sur où et avec qui ils étaient.

Suivant le protocole, les portes furent scélleés, tandis que les armures, innombrables, prenaient position pour empêcher au mieux l'avancement de l'ennemi.

De par leur connections avec le chateau, Dumbledore comme directeur, Ben comme descendant de Gryffondor et Harry comme descendant de Gryffondor et de Serpentard d'une certaine façon ; ils purent constater avec éffroi que Voldemort avait lancer toutes ses forces dans la bataille. Vampires, détraqueurs, loups-garoux, géants, trolls, tout ce que le monde magique comptait de créatures des ténèbres et de parias c'était rassemblées autour de l'héritier de Serpentard. Mais en plus de toutes ces créatures, le seigneur des ténèbres était venu avec ses fidèles et en plus de cela, les trois hommes purent voir leur plus grande crainte se révéler exact : Akito était à ses cotés.

Les deux chevaliers communiquèrent rapidement par télépathie, et tombèrent d'accord sur certains points, ils devaient couper la tête du serpent pour que son armée perde sa cohésion, mais également éliminer le chevalier corrompu qui à lui seul pouvait faire pas mal de dégats. Le seul point sur lequel il ne tombèrent pas d'accord ce fut pour accepter que chacun d'eux doivent en affronter un. Ben voulait la tête de son vieil ami, et Harry devait affronter Voldemort, mais aucun des deux frères ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser l'autre affronter un adverssaire aussi puissant.

A défaut de trouver un accord satifaisant à leur yeux, ils se résolurent à au moins protéger les élèves en dressant une barrière magique tout autour de la grande salle. Les professeurs, comprenants leurs intentions, se joignirent à eux en ajoutant certains sorts à la barrière. Ce que Voldemort voulait comme une attaque éclair, ce transformais en guerre de position.

LA barrière en place, les professeurs rassurèrent les élèves, tandis que Harry était soudain pris d'un doute, mentallement il interrogea son frère :

__

« Comment ca ce fait que Tommy ignore que Orion Black et Harry Potter soit la même personne ? Akito à bien du vendre la mèche. »

Il reçut un sentiment de fausse indignation de son frère :

__

« Je veux bien que le conseil est été stupide de ne pas le tuer petit lion, mais ils ont préféré éffacer définitivement certains détails te concernant. Akito à oublier que tu était Harry Potter. »

Harry hocha la tête, cela pouvait servir, Tommy serrait surpris de voir que Orion et Harry était la même personne. Toujours « connecté » au chateau, Harry vit les armures tombées sous l'assaut des forces des ténèbres. Bientôt l'armée de Voldemort serrait aux portes de la grande salle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry pria, il pria pour tout ceux qui risquaient leur vie, tout ces innocents qui étaient en danger à cause d'un fou. Les élèves autour de lui virent avec stupeur, leur professeur mettre un genoux en terre alors qu'une larme unique coulait de son oeil. Et pourtant aucun d'eux ne paniqua, malgré cette apparente manifestation de faiblesse, le chevalier respirait l'assurance et le courage.

Sous les ordres de Dumbledore, tous les professeurs se postèrent devant les grandes portes, au cas où l'armée des ténèbres puissent passer outre. Sans raison apparente, le silence envahi la grande salle, et tous entendirent le choc sourd d'un bélier contre les lourdes portes de chêne.

Littéralement la guerre était à leur porte.

#

#

#

#

****

RAR :

__

Merci à :

Andomede

Celine.s

Christophe

David

Fanli

Felly

Flore

Gaelle griffondor

Godric2

Holy Black

Johp5

JOB3-14

Laika la Louve

Léna Potter

M4r13

Marrypier

Mirug

Ninou

Onarluca

Philippe Gryffondor

Rei v

Rémus James Lupin

S-Jennifer-S

Vaan

Yumi


	12. Le Seul Qu'Il Aurait Dut Craindre

**Le Seul Qu'Il Aurait Dut Craindre**

#

Le sourd grondement des chocs répétés du bélier sur les portes fit rapidement paniqué les élèves les plus jeunes. Harry se tourna alors vers les élèves, abandonnant un instant la porte à la surveillance des autres « adultes », il repéra rapidement ceux dont il avait besoin. Le plus vite possible il réunis Luna, Hermione, Justin et Drago, ces 4 la étaient sans doute les plus à même de trouver les paroles pouvant réconforter les élèves. Il leur ordonna à chacun de s'occuper des élèves de leur maison respective en ce faisant aider des préfets. Les 4 élèves s'executèrent rapidement tous ayant compris que la panique ne ferrait que les mettre encore plus en danger.

Ceci fait, Harry retourna vers la porte, les lourds battants de bois enchantés commencaient à se fissurée sous les coups répétés du bélier, sans doute enchanté également. Harry comprit alors qu'il ne pouvait décement pas compter uniquement sur les portes et leur barrière magique pour tenir les troupes de Voldemort à l'écart. Soupirant de résignation il s'adressa mentalement à son frère :

« Nous n"avons pas vraiment le choix, j"accepte que tu t"occupe d"Akito, en esperant qu"il veuille d"un duel équitable. »

Ben hocha la tête :

« Qu"il en soit ainsi petit lion. »

Les 4 élèves avaient parfaitement réussis leur taches et le silence regnait en maitre dans la grande salle, Ben lanca à sonorus et cria :

« AKITO ! CHEVALIER DECHU JE TE PROVOQUE EN DUEL A MORT SELON LES LOIS DE L"ORDRE ! »

Comme ils l'espéraient, la réponse ne ce fit pas attendre, de la même façon que Ben, Akito répondit :

« J"ACCEPTE TON DEFI CHEVALIER, UN DUEL A MORT ! »

De par leur proximité, Harry ressentit la colère de Voldemort, d'après ce qu'il comprennait ce dernier n'était pas ravi que son meilleur atout lui fasse faux bond au dernier moment. Ben se mit alors d'accord avec Akito pour qu'ils s'affrontent sans intervention extérieur, dans le parc du chateau. L'ex-chevalier d'or, quitta alors le seigneur des ténèbres pour retourner à l'exterieur, selon les règles ancestrale de l'ordre il érigea une barrière infranchissable pour tous sauf son adverssaire et attendit.

Ben se tourna vers son frère et après l'avoir serrer dans ses bras dit :

« Prends soin de toi et d"eux – il désigna Drago et Mark, puis se tourna vers Rogue – Quant à toi batard graisseux, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur lui. »

Rogue hocha péniblement la tête, Ben était une des deux seules personnes, avec Tabris, avec qui il se permettait de ne pas afficher son masque de sadique maître des potions. Il aimait le chevalier comme un frère et tremblait à l'idée qu'il puisse ne pas revenir. Sans un mot il l'attira dans une puissante étreinte et tout ceux qui les regardaient, c'est à dire à peu près toutes les personnes présentes, eurent la surprise de voir le sinistre professeur Rogue pleurer sur l'épaule du chevalier. Ben sourit et murmura :

« T"inquiète Sev" je vais revenir. »

Rogue hocha la tête et répondit :

« T"as interet sinon je te retrouverais même en enfer. »

Le chevalier de platine laissa échapper un petit rire et après avoir une dernière fois salué tout ceux à qui il tenait, transplana directement à l'interieur de la barrière magique qu'avait dresser son adverssaire.

Harry se refusa à pleurer, se répétant intérieurement que Ben avait déjà gagner contre Akito et que aujourd'hui son frère était encore plus puissant.

Le bruit du bélier frappant les portes le tira de ses sombres pensées, contrairement à ce qu'il avait espérer, Voldemort n'avait apparement pas envie de profiter du spectacle qu'allait lui offrir les deux chevaliers.

Prenant implicitement la direction des opérations, il ordonna à tout le monde de reculer vers la table des professeurs. Ce qu'il allait faire, il savait que c'était dangereux, mais c'était la seule solution pour espérer gagner la bataille.

Quand tout le monde fut rassembler au fond de la grande salle, il usa d'une part des dons qu'il avait hériter de Voldemort, avec l'approbation de Rogue il utilisa sa marque des ténèbres pour convoquer le plus faible des mangemorts. Les élèves poussèrent un cri de surprise et de peur mêler quand un petit homme bedonant, vêtu comme un mangemort, et ayant une main d'argent se matérialisa aux cotés du chevalier. Harry ne perdit pas un instant et stupéfixa le mangemort, bien qu'il sache parfaitement qui il était il lui ôta sa capuche et ensuite fit apparaitre un couteau, il s'entailla la main et commenca à incanter :

« _Par mon sang j"invoque la protection des seigneurs de la lumière_

- Il trancha posément la gorge de Petigrow, sans même sourciller –

Par le sang de mon ennemi j'invoque la protection des seigneurs des ténèbres

Uriel, Gabriel, Raphael, Michel, seigneurs de la lumière je vous invoque

Azazel, Baal, Astaroth, Bélial, seigneurs des ténèbres je vous invoque

Par ces deux sangs ennemis ici réunis j'invoque votre protection

Que le coupable protège l'innocent, que le juste protège protège ceux qu'il aime. »

Il tomba à genoux épuisé, Drago voulut se précipiter vers lui, mais Rogue le retint, alors même qu'il allait réussir à se dégager, un immensble globe de lumière chatoyante entourra tout les gens qui c'étaient réfugiés au fond de la salle, à savoir tout le monde sauf Orion. Drago allait ce précipiter sur la sphère dans l'espoir, sans doute vain, d'aller chercher son ami pour le ramener dans la sphère, quand Rogue parla :

« Vous ne pouvez ni entrer ni sortir de la sphère, rien ne peut y pénétrer, elle tiendra aussi longtemps que Orion aura d"énergie. Et sans doute que la mort de Petigrow la rendue définitive, jusqu"à ce que tout danger soit écarter, ou que Orion décide de l"ôter. »

Rogue venait de finir son explication quand les portes explosèrent, libérant l'armée des ténèbres qui se rua dans la grande salle. Orion se releva péniblement et cria :

« Montre toi Tom, ai au moins le courage de m"affronter en duel. »

Les hordes du seigneur des ténèbres s'arretèrent et Voldemort apparu devant le premier rang de son armée, d'un ton condescendant il lacha :

« Tu n"a aucune chance contre moi petit chevalier, mon ami Akito m"a réveler la prophétie, seul Potter peut me tuer et il n"est pas là. »

Orion sourit légerement :

« C"est tout à fait exact Tommy, je ne suis qu"un simple chevalier d"or, mais je suis aussi la personne qui t"a échappé 6 fois, je suis celui qu"on porte aux nues pour avoir épargner des centaines de vies sans même qu"il sache comment, je suis celui dont le destin est lié à celui des ténèbres, je suis celui qui à survécu, JE SUIS HARRY POTTER ! »

Alors qu'il criais le chevalier blond aux yeux bleus qui avait fait glousser toutes les filles de Poudlard lors de son arrivé, se transforma en adolescent aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, Harry Potter était là.

Voldemort hurla, de rage et aussi de crainte, il avait put juger la puissance de Orion Black par deux fois, et s'il ne s'en était pas inquièter c'était parceque Orion Black ne pouvait le vaincre tout simplement parceque seul Potter avait cette possibilité. Mais désormais il comprennait que Harry Potter, était cet homme, qui d'une simple incantation l'avait chasser comme un moustique. Dumbledore avait longtemps été le seul qu'il ai jamais craint, mais désormais cette place était occupé par un adolescent dont la puissance magique égalait au moins la sienne. Le Seul Qu'Il Aurait Dut Craindre etait devant lui.

Le silence qui s'abatit ensuite sur la grande salle était étoufant, sans un mot, comme par un accord tacite, Harry et Voldemort s'avancèrent jusqu'à ce trouver à dix pas l'un de l'autre. Toujours sans bruit, Voldemort leva sa baguette tandis que Harry levais la main, tout deux ce saluèrent, puis rien, comme attendant un signal qui ne venait pas. Les deux sorciers s'affrontèrent du regard longuement attendant, l'evenement, le bruit qui romprait le charme.

Sans que rien ne l'eut laisser présagé, Harry cria :

« POUR LA LUMIERE ! »

Alors l'enfer se dechaina. La sphère de protection céda sous l'ordre mental de Harry, mais tous ceux qui y avait été en sécurité comprirent, avec un ensemble digne d'une parade militaire, tous ceux qui résidait dans le chateau lancèrent un sort. Dans le même temps l'armée des ténèbres se rua sur les habitants du chateau, grognant hurlant à la mort, mélange hétéroclyte de poils, de plumes, de capes et de ténèbres, tous les partisants du seigneur des ténèbres attaquèrent.

Et pendant ce temps, la lumière affrontait les ténèbres par symboles interposés. L'adolescent face au vieillard, la beauté face à la laideur, la force physique contre la débilité, chacun étant l'antithèse de l'autre, les deux réscapés de la mort puisaient dans la magie brut pour rendre à la faucheuse ce qui aurait du lui revenir depuis longtemps. Un même but : la mort. Une même puissance : la magie. Un même sang : héritage des fondateurs.

De même que leur différence physique et psychique, le survivant et Voldemort, utilisaient pour l'instant des styles complétement opposés, Harry misait sur son esquive et sa défence, tandis que Tom usait sans relache de sort d'assaut.

Puis l'adolescent vit la faille, usant d'une partie des pouvoirs que Max lui avait transmis il lanca une minuscule boule de lumière sur son ennemi. Voldemort ne put l'éviter et fut frappé de plein fouet, les rares témoins de la scène, selon qu'il servaient la lumière ou les ténèbres, grimacèrent de décption ou affichèrent un sourire narquois. Tom se mit à rire :

« Tu veut me faire mourir de rire Harry c"est ca ? Il faudra que tu m"apprenne ce sort, ca crée une sensation assez agréable, je m"en servirais comme récompense pour mes fidèles serviteurs. »

Harry sourit à son tour, apparement pas inquiet pour deux sous de l'échec de son sort. :

« Je suis ravi qu"il te plaise Tommy, mais ce n"était que le début. »

Voldemort lanca un doloris, Harry fut touché en pleine tête, mais contrairement à ce qu'attendait le seigneur des ténèbres, le jeune homme ne se roula par terre en hurlant de douleur. Au contraire il sourit davantage et leva la main, paume vers le ciel, une sphère de lumière bleue-blanc l'entourra alors, et Voldemort pu voir avec surprise son ennemi changer une nouvelle fois d'apparence.

Les vetements de l'adolescent semblèrent se fondrent en lui ne laissant qu'une sorte de pagne autour de ses hanches, puis ses yeux devinrent intégrallement verts, et enfin deux magnifiques ailes blanches poussèrent dans son dos.

L'ange baissa le bras, et la sphère disparut, d'une voix basse et grondante, celui qui avait été le survivant lacha :

« Je suis ta fin Tom Elvis Jedusor ! »

Paralysé par la puissance qui émanait de l'ange, Voldemort ne tenta meme pas de se défendre quand il pointa sa main droite sur lui. Un point noir et rouge apparu alors dans la paume de l'ange, puis gagna en taille, créant bientôt une sorte de bouclier entre l'ange et lui. Croyant à un simple sort de défense, Voldemort se reprit, si l'ange se protégeais alors il pouvait le blesser. Lasser, et intérieurement, éffrayé, le seigneur des ténèbres leva nonchalament sa baguette et cracha :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

La lumière verte fusa vers l'ange, mais l'étrange bouclier se mit alors à tourner, de plat il prit la forme d'un tourbillon, et le sort de mort fut promptement aspiré. Incrédule devant cette magie qu'il ne connaissait pas, Vodemort lanca un autre Avada, avec le même résultat, l'incrédulité devint crainte, quand un doloris subit le même sort que l'Avada, la crainte devint peur, un impero, un autre doloris, un écartélio, suivirent les précédant dans le tourbillon, et la peur devint terreur. Voldemort avait compris, cette chose, cette abération, était la plus grande terreurs des sorciers et des créatures magiques : un balihir. Une entité qui n'obéissait qu'à celui qui l'invoquait et absorbait toute forme de magie.

Le seigneur des ténèbres y vit, avec raison, sa mort et il hurla de terreur pure, ce cri fut si déchirant que tout les combats céssèrent, tous se tournèrent vers la source d'un tel son, pour découvrir celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom à genoux devant son ennemi de toujours. Le visage fermer, les cheveux volants autour de lui, Harry Potter voletait à quelques centimètres du sol et se rapprochait de sa proie. Sans un mot, sans un geste de pitié le survivant lacha l'étrange tourbillon qui plongea directement sur l'héritier de serpentard. Il ne fallut qu'un instant, même pas une seconde, le tourbillon recouvrit l'homme serpent pendant un battement de coeur puis passa son chemin, à la place de ce qui avait été la plus grande crainte des sorciers, ne se tenait plus q'un squellette parfaitement nettoyé.

Voldemort avait vécu.

#

#

#

RAR :

__

Merci 

Aikopotter

Alicia Grinderwald

Andromede

Celine.s

Dragen Black

Fanli

Flore

Gaelle griffondor

Godric2

Jo-hp5

Léna Potter

Luffynette

M4r13

Mirrabella

Nienna-Io

Onarluca

S-Jennifer-S

Yumi


	13. Le premier pas

__

Ptit blabla de mouaa : CA Y EST ! C'est fini, voici l'ultime chapitre de cette deuxième partie. Même si je le fais à la fin, je tient à vous remercier tous pour avoir lu cette fic. La troisième (et normalement dernière) partie est encore au stade d'idées donc vous ne l'aurez pas tout de suite. Bisous à tous.

****

Le premier pas

S'il y a bien une chose qui est commune à toutes les créatures dépourvues d'intelect, c'est l'instinct de conservation. Cet instinct prends toute son ampleur dans certains cas bien précis, l'une de ces situations c'est, tout du moins pour les créatures vivant en meute, quand la créature dominante est abbatue. Il n'y a rien de plus sur pour faire fuir toute la bande. Et s'il y a une chose qui est commune aux créatures dépourvues d'intelect et aux mangemorts, c'est cette apparante lacheté. Ce vieux principe se vérifia une nouvelle fois.

Quand l'armée des ténèbres vit son maître tombé il s'en suivit une débandade digne d'une bande de poules en présence d'un renard. Trolls, vampires, loups-garoux, mangemorts, tous comprirent en un instant que tout était perdu, la cause commune pour laquelle ils se battaient fut remplacé par la survie individuelle. Ceux qui étaient alliés un instant avant se firent énnemis de tous dans l'espoir de sauver leur propre vie. Les trolls se frayait un passage à grand coups de massue tandis que les loups-garoux mordaient tous ce qui passait à leur porter, même leurs congénères. Les mangemorts profitèrent de l'abbatement des barrières pour transplaner le plus loin possible du survivant, tandis que les vampires usaient de leur dons pour s'envoler.

Les seuls qui restèrent furent les détraqueurs, non pas par conviction ou autre stupidité du genre, non tout simplement parcequ'ils n'abéissaient qu'à Voldemort, et que Voldemort n'était plus. En d'autre circonstances cela aurait été une catastrophe, mais comme Tom l'avait compris, certes trop tard, le balihir était l'ultime menace de toutes les créatures magiques, et aucunes créature ne dépendaient plus de la magie que les détraqueurs.

Bien qu'au bord de l'évanouisement, malgré sa forme angélique, Harry dirigea le dévoreur de magie sur les détraqueurs, le ménage fut vite fait. A la place des anciens gardiens il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un tas de capes noirs, la seule partie non-magique de ces monstres. Quand le dernier serviteur des ténèbres eut disparu, il y eut un bref moment de flottement, puis Dumbledore s'avanca vers le héros du jour.

Harry avait eut juste assez d'énergie pour rappeller le balihir et retrouver sa forme humaine, il c'était ensuite écroulé. A genoux, incapable de faire un mouvement, le garçon qui a vaincu, avait du mal à ne pas ce plonger dans un coma salutaire. Comme à travers un voile d'eau il vit son arrière grand père s'avancer vers lui, sans vraiment comprendre, il sentit soudain une paire de bras se refermer autour de lui et il entendit cette voix pleine de malice lui dire :

« Tu as réussi mon garçon. »

La salle explosa alors en crie de joie et en applaudissements, certes ils avaient perdus beaucoup d'innocents lors de cette ultime bataille, mais cette fois tout était fini, la guerre était terminée et ils, ou plutôt IL, avait gagner.

Harry sourit doucement à son aïeul, et accepta intérieurement de le laisser gérer le reste, il s'évanouit de fatigue.

L'adolescent brun ne se réveilla que trois jours plus tard, papillonant pour s'habituer à la lumière il laissa échapper un grognement mécontent en iddentifiant l'infirmerie. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans l'évalutation de son environnement. Il avait à peine ouvert les yeux qu'un poids, qu'il identifia comme un corps, lui tomba dessus pour se pellotoner contre lui. La vision encore une peu trouble du sommeil il identifia la personne à son poids plume, ce devait être Mark.

L'enfant finit par se détacher un peu mais uniquement le temps de taper sur le torse de son ami :

« Tu m"as fait peur, j"ai cru que tu te réveillerais pas. »

Harry sourit et serra le petit garçon contre lui :

« Et bien tu as mal cru mon grand. »

Durant ces quelques instants Harry n'eut pas réellement conscience de tout ce que la bataille impliquait. Puis tout lui revint, le fait que Mark soit le seul à ses cotés l'inquièta plus que tout, d'une voix qu'il tenta maldroitement de controller il demanda :

« Et Ben, et Drago et tout les autres ? »

La réponse ne vint pas de Mark, mais de Dumbledore, le vieil homme était entrer pile à au moment où Harry demandait des nouvelles. Un mélange de soulagement et de tristesse sur son visage, le directeur dit :

« Benjamin et Drago vont bien, Benjamin est à Ste Mangouste mais sa vie n"est pas en danger. Drago s"en est tirer sans une égratignure mais il est un peu fâcher contre toi, je ne doute pas qu"il te pardonne dès qu"il apprendra que tu es réveiller. »

Harry sourit à son arrière grand père et demanda :

« Et toi _arrière grand père_, tu me pardonne ? »

Il avait sciement accentué ces mots pour rappeller au vieil homme qu'il n'était pas non plus exempt de tout mensonges, légèrement gêner, Dumbledore répondit :

« Seulement si tu me pardonne de t"avoir cacher cela. »

Le survivant hocha la tête et s'informa des pertes qu'ils avaient immanquablement subit, un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux du directeur et il egrenna :

« Nous avons subit beaucoup de pertes, parmis eux, beaucoup de membres de l"AD, Neville est mort en affrontant Bellatrix mais elle n"a pas survécue non plus. Luna, Justin, Cho, Severus, Filius, nous ont également quitter, et…….. et Ron n"a pas survécu à ses blessures, je suis désolé Harry. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête comme dans un état second, alors son meilleur ami était mort lui aussi, une larme unique coula le long de sa joue, mais il se reprit, il n'était pas encore temps de pleurer. D'une voix tremblante il demanda :

« Et Hermione ? »

Dumbledore sourit :

« Elle est saine et sauve, oh elle a subit quelques blessures mais rien de sérieux. Pour le moment elle s"occupe de Giny qui est anéanti par la disparition de son frère. »

Harry hocha la tête, incappable de prononcer un mot tant sa gorge lui faisait mal. Le vieil homme lui ébourifa les cheveux et dit :

« Je vais informer Drago que tu es réveiller, ca te changera les idées qu"en pense tu ? »

Harry hocha la tête en tentant de retenir ses larmes et croassa :

« Et Rémus ? »

Son aïeul sourit :

« Rassure toi il n"a rien, mais il a préféré rester avec Benjamin à Ste Mangouste »

Sur ce le vieil homme sortit laissant ses deux arrières petits fils ensemble. Mark était un peu gêner de voir Harry pleurer, il hésita un moment sur ce qu'il devait faire, puis se résolu. Il se serra contre lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou, Harry eut un petit sourire et serra à son tour son cousin contre lui.

Mark ne sachant que dire pour réconforter son cousin, il garda le silence et Harry préféra s'abandonner à la chaleur que lui communiquait l'enfant en silence. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'infirmerie claque bruyemant contre les murs, révélant un certain serpentard blond apparement d'une humeur massacrante.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà affronter dans sa vie, Harry ne put s'empecher de frémir en voyant le blond aussi en colère, il craignais les mots que Drago allait lui jeter au visage.

Le serpentard s'avanca jusqu'au lit du chevalier et après un instant à le dévisager lacha :

« Tu es fier de toi Potter ? Tu m"as bien eu avec tes histoires de réconfort et autre conneries. Tu esperais en tirer quoi ? Un moyen pour m"humilier, c"est ca ? »

Harry detourna la tête, il ne voulait pas voir Drago ainsi, il voulait retrouver celui qui avait été son « petit frère », l'adolescent qui chaque fois qu'il rentrait à l'appartement lui sautais dessus pour se faire longuement caliner. Cette confrontation associée à l'annonce de la mort de tous ces gens qu'il connaissait lui fut insuportable, et sans même chercher à se dissimuler autrement qu'en detournant la tête, il éclatta en sanglots.

Mark se serra davantage contre lui en jetant un regard noir à Drago. Le blond réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait été odieux, et totalement injuste. Si Harry avait réellement voulu l'humilier il n'aurait pas pris sa défense en s'opposant à Dumbledore, il ce serrait contenter de le convaincre de se laisser aller et tout le collège en aurait fait ses gorges chaudes dès le lendemain. D'accord, Harry lui avait menti en ce qui concernait son identité, mais en dehors de ca il avait été d'une honneteté sans limite, il l'avait consolé, choyé, aidé à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin. Orion, Harry, l'aimait réellement, il ne ce serrait pas donner tant de mal pour simplement l'humilier. Et le pire c'était que lui-même aimait Orion sincèrement, bon il se sentait un peu trahi mais ca n'excusais pas ses paroles. Harry venait juste d'apprendre la mort de beaucoup de ses amis et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était de rajouter à sa peine, il était méprisable.

Dans élan imprévu d'affection il attrapa les épaules du gryffondor pour le redresser et le serra contre lui en murmurant :

« Excuse moi Harry, je sais bien que tu n"as pas fait ca pour m"humilier mais comprends que j"ai du mal accepter que tu m"ai cacher la vérité. »

Harry hocha la tête et enfoui son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du blond, pour une fois les rôles étaient inversés, pour une fois c'était Drago qui le réconfortait. A mi-voix, le survivant lacha :

« Je t"aime petit dragon je ne ferrais jamais rien pour te nuire. »

Drago laissa échappé un petit rire au surnom et répondit :

« D"une je suis plus grand que toi et de deux je t"aime aussi grand frère. »

Harry s'abandonna totalement à son bonheur, oubliant sciemment que la fin de Voldemort n'était que le premier pas sur un chemin qui le menerait jusqu'au fond des enfers.

****

FIN DE LA DEUXIEME PARTIE !

__

En dehors des RAR habituels je tient à remercier sincerement tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic même s'ils n'ont pas posté de reviews, bien entendu je suis encore plus reconnaissant à ceux qui ont pris un peu de temps pour le faire.

****

RAR

__

Merci à :

Andromede

Arathorn

Celine.s

David

Dragen Black

Fanli

Gaelle griffondor

Godric2

Jo-hp5

Kika

Laika la Louve

Léna Potter

Luffynette

Lunicorne

Lyls

M4r13

Marrypier

Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen

Mirrabella

Mirug

Nienna-Io

Onarluca

Remus James Lupin

S-Jennifer-S

Yumi


End file.
